


Cold Lamb

by PrinceOmey



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOmey/pseuds/PrinceOmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always tries to keep up with his werewolf friends and surprisingly he does well. He's still fragile though; he's human. His skin is easy to break, his bones are weak next to Scott's, and he can't run nearly fast enough from anyone. Eventually he'll face something he won't be able to survive as long as he's human, its unavoidable. Even Derek will have a hard time dealing; what is he going to do if he loses Stiles, what if Stiles never even finds out who Derek truly is behind those death looks and growls.</p><p>"Vampire's aren't REAL!" Stiles exclaimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firm Feet

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you guys enjoy. :D :D :D

Stiles gripped the metal rod tightly with all the strength his body had. The gurgling sound of the beast over him became weaker and weaker so he pressed the metal rod into its chest deeper. Somewhere he could hear growls and flesh being ripped open but he was trying to keep his own from meeting the same fate. Suddenly the large bloodthirsty dog went limp so Stiles pushed it off himself with the metal rod still stuck in its chest where its heart should be. He rolled over with gasps and large intakes of air.

 He crawled over to the concrete wall with his hands covered in blood, his head was throbbing. He leaned back against the cool surface but suddenly another one of the large dogs was thrown through the wall to hit and drag the one Stiles had killed . Another body jumped through the gap of the wall and hit the large dog with a loud smack. Derek tore the head off the beast quickly then dropped it over to the side. Stile's hands had flung into his sweater now dark with the blood of the dog. He gripped the gun there hard but relaxed when he saw it was only Derek.

The growl startled him and he took out the gun quickly, Derek turned and braced himself for the mutant beast running at him but Stiles shot it with fury. It was enough to distract it so Derek could smash into it and sink his fangs into its neck, he tore a large chunk off. He twisted its neck disgustingly, it fell to the hard ground motionless. "You're welcome." Stiles smiled, Derek let out a sigh. "Next time, don't follow me. You could have died Stiles!" Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't for me you would have had to kill two more then you did." Derek just walked over to him to help him up. 

"You only killed one and that was just luck, what would happen to your dad if that thing had ripped your face off!?" Stiles cringed at the words. "Well I didn't die." Derek is about to argue more but Scott's harsh breaths distracts them. He appears around one of the walls in the abandoned warehouse. "Guys! they're over here!" and soon more foots steps are heard. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison appeard. All their faces show relief when their eyes land on Stiles. "See, you guys would of left me alone at home and I would of missed all of this." Stiles shakes his finger at his friends. "You could have died!" Scott exclaims as he walks quickly over to them.

"I get it, don't you think I figured that out when I had a large dog snapping its teeth over me a couple minutes ago! What were those things anyway?"

Allisson speaks up then, "Hellhounds, scary huh?" Stiles gives her a plain look. "No, they were the most adorable puppies I have _ever_ seen." He stand up with a shake to his knees and dusts himself off. "Why did we even need to kill them?"

"So they could stop attacking people from Beacon Hills, we don't want the Argents thinking we did any of those killings." Derek runs his eyes down Stiles's body making sure nothing was bleeding.

" _And_ not shine more attention to the town to." Allison adds, Scott takes her hand softly and she relaxes.

"Alright, it's done. let's go; I need to rest. Tomorrow's Monday and I need some sleep." Lydia is already draggin Jackson out of the warehouse, Jackson just waves as he's being pulled.

"Us to, we'll meet you home Derek" Boyd says, he follows Isaac and Erica out as well. Allison is waiting on Scott who's waitng on Stiles. "I can drive myself home you know." Stiles says annoyed. "NO." Derek shoves his hands into Stiles's pockets and pulls out the keys to his jeep. "Here Scott, you drive him home. I don't trust him." Stiles just glares at Derek. Allison pecks Scott on the cheek then whisperes something in his ear that makes Scott drag Stiles outside. "Hurry up Stiles, you're dad must be worried."

"Oh yea, thank you for being so _thoughtful._ " It's not fair his best friend gets After Battle Sex and Stiles just gets a lecture about being reckless.

He gets dropped off at his house and Scott waits until Stiles steps inside his home then he turns around and runs on all fours to Allison's. Stiles locks the front door then turns around to examine his living room. His dad's crusier hadn't been in the driveway. He was probably trying to solve the two deaths they recently had in town caused by the hellhounds.

He slumps as he walks up the stairs to his room. He begins to strip to his underwear then grabs a towl. He goes to the laundry room to dump off his blood stained cloths then slips off his underwear to throw it in there also. He hopes his red sweater doesn't get stained, does hellhound blood stain badly? He hopes not. The hot water feels relaxing and after he's done scrubbing he lingers in it for a while. Eventually it runs cold and he shuts it off. His short hair is dried quickly and his skin is flushed from the heat of the water as he walks into his room still a little wet. He looks into the full body mirror and drops the towel. His pale complexion reveals the bruises on his side. "Those will be bad tomorrow for sure." he says annoyed.

When he's done finding all the possible brusing, he puts on some underwear and pajamas. He turns off the lights then throws himself on his bed. Outside there's a low rumble and he sees soundless lightning burn the sky. "Shit, I hate the cold." No wonder he wore so many layers of cloths and tomorrow it would be cold from the rainfall or there'd be snow. Winter, ugh. He shuts his eyes, he really is tired. That hellhound had put up a deadly fight, Derek was right; he had been lucky.

As he drifts into sleep he still hears the sharp snap of teeth and hellish growls from the dog when it was over him. He shivers but a warmth hugs him from behind. It covers his whole back and it spreads throughout his whole body. The warmth crawls over his cold hands and they begin to feel toasty, it incircles him snugly like a blanket ; he snugles back into it and he  _must_ have imangined the satisfied grunt that wasn't his. He sleeps well that night, very well.

In the morning he's already late for school so he's eating while packing his backpack in a rush. "Where's my calculator, _where!"_ his eyes examine the mess he calls a room until he spots it under the bed. He gets it quickly to then shove it into his messy backpack, he tottally needs an intervention with his organization. Maybe Allisson can help, she'll be nice about it. Lydia will just stare him down.

Stiles ziped up the backpack, he grabs the keys to his baby from the bed but stops when he notices something that is _not_ his. Stiles's hair is light not black, he doesn't even HAVE any hair that long and black. He squints at the single hair on the side of the bed he doesn't sleep on. He kneels over to pick it up and examine it under the light of the sun, it goes golden brown. Being raised by a cop has its advantages, he notices more then people think. A lot more. His warning alarm goes off, his eyes flash to the alarm clock. "oh shit!" he drops the mystery hair and runs out of his room.

"Stiles, please, please, please." Scott is giving him that kicked puppy look that Stiles is really hating at the moment. Allisson just shrugs at Stiles leaving him to deal with Scott. "If I say yes, will you promise me to never do that face again?" "No." Scott says plainly.

"But I can promise you I'll stop making it at the moment."

"See, I _knew_ you did that face on purpose! Fine, I'll tutor you. Come over to my house later..." But he doesn't finish because Scott looks embaressed and a little sorry.

"What?" Stiles asks, "I sorta had plans already. Allisson and I were going to the movies later." Allisson decides to join the coversation then. "No, not anymore. Lydia is coming over to my house. We're also doing some tutoring." Which was a total lie, Lydia was a genious and Allisson wasn't far behind. "Mhm." Stiles grunts around a mouthful of curly fries. Scott grunts, "What time?" he asks. "Right after school of course." Stiles stops talking which surprises them all but he doesn't care. He's enjoying his curly fries right now and he won't let a single soul interupt him while he's doing so.

Later Stiles is trying ot teach Scott about factoring trinomials but Scott just gives him deadpan "I don't get it". Stiles won't lie, he isn't such a big fan of algebra but he's glad he got over it last year as a sophmore. Now he was dealing with calculus and sadly it was even worse. "Scott, buddy, dear boy, are you being serious?" Stiles asks the love struck werewolf. "Yes Stiles! We're just starting the year and I already have an F! I _do_ want to graduate with you and all my friends you know."

Stiles just sighs and rolls his shoulders. "I am going to tutor the shit out of you and you know why?" Scott shakes his head. "Becasue I love you and I don't want you to stay behind while we all move forward." Scott makes a sentimental face and smiles. "I love you to!" Sometimes Stiles wonders what would happen to his bestfriend if Stiles would just disappear. He dismisses the idea and continues to explain to Scott exactly how to factor these pain in the asses.   

 


	2. Red Eyes

Stiles hurried home after school. It had started snowing during the last class of the day and he didn't have super werewolf warmth to help out in the cold. He waved at Scott and everyone else as he rushed to his jeep. With a grunt he parked in his drive way, he looked to his side and there was no cruiser so no, dad wasn't home. "One, two, three!" he ran out of his jeep but _gently_ shut the jeep door. When he reached the front door he fumbled with the keys for a second before he opened the door and almost tripped inside. A gust of snow followed him,  "I need to see a doctor or a physiatrist, my dislike for the cold is not normal." he rubbed his buzzed head.

As he walked up the stairs to his room he began to take off some of the layers of cloths. He rolled his neck while he threw his backpack on the bed. Then his own body landed with a sigh of relief as he stretched on the soft covers. He took in a lung full of warm air, it's silly. He hangs out with deadly monsters daily and the cold is scarier to him then they are.

He stays like that, breathing, only for a little while before he gets up and heads back downstairs. He walks into the kitchen to get started on making dinner for his father. His phone buzzes, it's Scott.

**"Stiles, We're all going to Derek's for hot chocolate."**

**"Derek and hot chocolate? Is he on his death bed?"**

**"LOL LMAO, i'm just inviting you."**

Stiles texts back a 'maybe later' as he continues to fix the healthy dinner. He's very skilled at this, and fast. He lays the fish on top of the potatoes and vegetables then shoves the dish into the oven. He begins to clean up, as he's texting Scott that he'll be over in an hour or so he glances up to his window. He thinks maybe he imagined it, but he saw something. Well definitely more than just _something_ for sure, he walks over to the kitchen window and stares at the snow covered woods on the other side of his street. Who had that been? The more he thinks about it the more he wants to laugh and decides that it had probably been Derek being his broody stalker self.

He hears his dad park outside, Stiles throws on a thick jacket. "Dad!" he yells in the direction of the living room. "Yes kiddo?" John appears as he walks around the corner to the kitchen. "I'm heading over to Derek's, there's some hot chocolate party going on. Dinners in the oven, take it out in thirty minutes will you?" He's already walking up stairs to get his car keys as his dad raises his eyebrows at him. "Derek!? Stiles seriously I don't feel safe about you hanging out with him." Stiles just rolls his eyes, _he's saved my life more then once and I his._ "It's cool dad, on the outside he might look dangerous, like REALLY dangerous but on the inside he's as squishy as a marshmellow." Stiles walks into his room to be hit by a gust of cold wind. He looks at his open window with a confused face. He walks over to shut it and _lock_ it. He grabs his keys.

He’s already out the door before his dad changes his mind and doesn’t let him go. He shuffles quickly over to his Jeep, he doesn’t even notice the dark figure on the other side of the street looking at him.

Stiles is driving down the curve of the dirt road already close to Derek’s rebuilt home when his tire pops. Literally _pops_ the fuck out. The jeep crawls through the snow on its right front side. Stiles’s grip on the wheel tightens, his knuckles a snow white now. He looks around with wide goldenly sparked brown eyes. He pushes his door open and hopes out of the titled Jeep. He fumbles to the other side to see what the damage was. Where the fuck did his tire go?

He massages his temples for a good ten seconds as he tries to shoo away all the thoughts in his head. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Scott who obviously picks up after the second to last ring. “Stiles you almost here?” he hears, “Scott, you need to bring a spare tire and a crowbar.” “What? Why? Did you get a flat tire?” on the other end of the line Stiles hears someone say Derek’s name with a surprised tone and then Scott is talking again. “Sure, hold on. I think Derek’s going.” Great, now he was going to get a lecture on driving without losing entire tires.

He puts his cell phone away to look at his jeep again. He walks over to it and kneels down to take a closer look. The wheel had been swapped clean off; he looked closer at the metal and noticed it was bent a little. The bolts were loose and some were missing. He stood up to the sound of a car approaching, Derek’s camaro stopped in front of him so that an annoyed looking Derek would come out of it.

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.” Stiles said with a smile. Derek ignored him as he went around to the back to get the spare tire.

“Do you even have the tire I need, I mean my jeep is a long ways from your camaro.”

Derek wordlessly walks back over to Stiles’s Jeep and begins to work, “I keep all types of tires in my basement, and you never know when you’ll need them.”

“Totally not weird.” Stiles assures Derek who growls under his breath.  

Stiles just shoves his hands into his pockets while Derek props the Jeep up, “You should tone down the cologne.” Derek says unexpectedly. “What?” Stiles looks at Derek with knitted eyebrows. “It’s too sweet, feels like I just bit a 100mg sugar cookie.”

Stiles looks at Derek even more confused now. “Seriously? What cologne?” Stiles asks again as Derek begins to screw on new bolts. “Whatever, how did you manage to lose an entire tire to begin with?”

Stiles puts his hands on his hips with a grunt, “I didn’t lose it, I have no idea how this even happened.” Derek just rolls his eyes as he finishes putting on the tire.

As Stiles is about to further comment on Derek’s glare, a gust of wind makes him shiver. He pulls his jacket closer around himself but suddenly Derek is rod straight and his nose is sticking in the air. 

“Smell bacon?” Derek turns to Stiles with eyes that yes, Stiles knew Derek would kill him one day to shut his mouth but he figured it would take more than a dog joke.

Being man handled was once totally sexy in Stiles’s dream but right now it was actually hurting. Derek hand a firm hold of his wrist as his other hand was shoved into his pocket to pull out his car keys. “Wolfy! Personal space!” But Derek wasn’t listening. His nose was becoming very familiar with the keys in his hand.

“Who were you with?” Derek asks, his voice is dark and it sends shivers of fear down Stiles’s back. “My dad? I was home alone after school.”

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, “You don’t smell disgustingly sweet, never.” He looks to his right and left at the snow covered woods then sniffs, _sniffs_ the air.

“Derek you creep! Stop.” But his hold on Stiles just gets stronger. “Someone did this to you, the tires. Someone held your car keys while you left them unattended and they were here _with you_ and you didn’t even notice!” The grip was really hurting now, “DEREK!” Stiles exclaimed as he pushed him off. He rubbed his bruising wrist gently.

“What the _fuck_ man, just because you smell something you don’t like doesn’t mean you can hurt me like that.” Derek’s eyes go soft at Stiles’s words. “I’m…I’m sorry.”, running steps are heard getting closer. Scott and Boyd appear on all fours. “Is everything alright?” Scott asks, “We heard Stiles scream.”

“I didn’t _scream_ , I manfully exclaimed.”

Boyd cringes as he sniffs the air, “Ew” he sticks his tongue out.  “You too?” Stiles looks around and tries to smell what everyone else is but fails. He then smells his keys and yea, okay, it smells like sugar and muffins, sweet. It smells pretty good actually. “Why are you all complaining, I like the smell.” Derek makes a disgusted face.

“Your human senses are too weak to pick up on how it’s suppose to smell.” And Stiles tries not to get offended by that.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Stiles crawled into his bed with tired limbs. He glanced at the keys to his Jeep on the night stand. Maybe it had been his cologne but what cologne? He hadn’t been wearing any. When he had gotten home he had went through all colognes in the house and of course nothing smelled like his keys had.

He shuts off the lights to his room then snuggles into the warmness of his covers. He’s so close to sleep but of course, three quick knocks on his window make him shoot into the air. He looks over to it to see a too familiar figure there. “Derek you son of a bitch!” he whispers harshly as he walks over to his window.

He flings the window open, the scent of woods, musk, and masculinity hit him hard. He steps back so Derek can come inside. “You should always make sure it’s who you think it is.” And for a moment Stiles expects it not to be Derek but it is, of course it is. Derek shuts the window then makes sure it’s locked.

“Why are you here?”

“I need to watch over you.”

“Why?”

“Because Stiles, you’re trouble and if you don’t notice someone snooping with your personal stuff…what hope is there for you?” Stiles shakes his head at Derek. “I’m only human.”

“I know” Derek replies with…restraint?

“Go back to sleep.” Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice so he snuggles back inside his covers, he idly wonders where Derek is going to sleep but of course…where else would he sleep? He feels the hard body snuggle close to his and he just sighs. “Hands to yourself.” He says with blunt input.

But, he begins to remind himself of his own advice when he starts to like the warmth being radiated by Derek. Derek only breaths deeper as Stiles turns over and buries his face into his neck. “We won’t speak of this to _anyone_.” Stiles warns. Derek only nods. Stiles is already dozing off as he stares at his window. A shadow passes by it.

Stiles figures he imagined it but then there _is_ a figure and it’s just standing there. Stiles’s eyes widen with terror as the figure kneels down so red glowing eyes can look straight at him. Stiles is motionless but he relaxes because it has to be Derek because Derek is the Alpha and his eyes are awesomely red. Then Stiles realizes that the warmth he’s snuggling into  _is_ Derek so who the fuck was at his window!

Stiles shakes his head with his eyes tightly shut, the realization of this made his heart hammer jack. He hugs Derek tight and close, Derek goes rigid from this. “Dude…I just saw….red eyes and the only person I’ve seen with red eyes is _you_ but you’re right _here._ ” Derek’s nostrils flare, he pulls away from Stiles to the window. He opens it; the sweet stench hits his nose mercilessly. Derek grips the threshold of the window as fur begins to grow on his face. He lets out a loud demanding howl which Stiles hopes doesn’t wake up his father or the neighbors. Only a little while later; the whole pack is at his house and they can all smell that ‘sweet’ stench. All Stiles can smell is muffins and honey.       

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: In this story Peter is dead ..... mostly.


	3. Cold Skin

They had no idea who it had been. The scent of whoever it was had no explanation to Derek. Whatever this person was Derek had never encountered it. All he knew was that it knew where Stiles lived and since it had followed Stiles to Derek’s house it probably knew where he lived also.

“It was a _he_ I think…” Stiles shoved his calculus book into his locker.

“Really, how would you know that?” Lydia twirled her fingers around her strawberry blonde ringlets. “It could have been a _her_.” Stiles only shook his head at Lydia who rolled her eyes.

“Definitely a guy, its silhouette was masculine.” Stiles shut his locker then twisted the knob left then right quickly to make sure it was locked.

“Well you never know Stiles, some bitches are pretty buff.”  Lydia turned around quickly, her soft hair smacking Stiles’s face. “Alright, later!” Stiles called after her. “Some bitches are pretty buff….she could be right.” Stiles whispered to himself.

He sat down with a grunt when he got to his physics class. He took out his notebook and waited patiently for Mr. Richmond to start. “Psssss” Stiles turns around confused at the sound. Danny is waving at him two seats down. Stiles waves back. Danny holds up his cell phone and mouths something to Stiles who just shrugged because he has no fucking clue what Danny is trying to say.

“Check your phone, Stiles.” Danny says plainly, everyone heard. “Words Danny, they were invented for a reason.” Danny just gives Stiles a derisive look. Stiles smiles as he pulls out his cell phone.

**Danny: I found a dead wolf outside my house in my back yard, I called Jackson over this morning and he freaked out as much as me lol. It wasn’t a werewolf so dnt sweat! Should we tell Derek? BTW the wolf was empty of blood…so..You know I’m not much of a cheater but I totally dnt study for this test. Help?**

**Stiles: WTF DANNY! Why didn’t you call me!? Fine, don’t invite Stiles to a dead wolf party whatever. Oh and about telling Derek, I don’t know. Can I see this wolf after school? Danny, just because I actually like you fine, I’ll give you 1-15. NO MORE.**

**Danny: WE DNT KEEP A DEAD WOLF STILES, we threw in the forest…somewhere lmao, and THANK YOU!**

After class Stiles texted Jackson about the dead wolf, he only gets a ‘fuck off I’ll tell you later’, well it was worth a try. At lunch he is determined to stare Jackson down. He sits across with a thud, “Jackson” he says matter of fact.

“Look Stiles if you want to see this dead wolf, I threw it in the woods close to Danny’s place. Go have a look.”

Stiles almost chokes on his food, “Close to Danny’s house!? The forest isn’t a trash can Jackson.” Jackson throws him a death look as people turned to look at them. “Alright fine whatever, I’ll check it out.” Jackson ignored him then, Lydia sat next to him with her own food. “You know there is such a thing as diabetes and high cholesterol.” Stiles is eyeing the greasy cheeseburger Lydia has on her plate. “Shut up, it’s not like I eat this stuff every day.”

“Stiles, you should go prepare. I heard it’s going to snow later today.” With those words from broody Jackson, Stiles gets up and moves over to where Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are sitting.

“Snow?” Isaac asks, Stiles waves him off. “Just Jackson being Jackson.” They don’t press any further.

If Stiles told Isaac, no matter if Isaac was adorable, he would tell Derek. Stiles wanted to see this dead wolf on his own. Who would drain a wolf of blood, or any animal for that matter? Wolves weren’t even native to Beacon Hills or northern California!

Scott is oblivious to Stiles’s plan the whole drive to drop Scott off. “I really do owe you Stiles, I got a B on my test!” Stiles smiles at Scott, “No need pup, that’s what best friends are for.” Scott gives Stiles a wide grin.

“Off you go then.” Scott waves as Stiles drives away to his own house. This time his dad _is_ home. “Stiles.” John says with a narrowing of his eyes as the teenager walks into the house. “Yea?” Stiles asks as he walks into the living room.

“What is this?” John is holding up a shirt…that doesn’t belong to Stiles. It’s Derek’s shirt. When did that guy even take it off!?

“Oh, I borrowed that.”

“From who exactly?”

“Wait up dad, why were you in my room?” John turns around to stare at his kid. “I’m your dad Stiles, and the Sheriff. I do what I want.”

“Fair enough, it’s a friend’s.”

“Why did you need to borrow it…is this friend’s name Derek Hale?”

Stiles panics for a second but composes himself because his dad _is_ the Sheriff and he was very observant.

 “No! His name is… Miguel!” John raises his eyebrows as he examines Stiles’s face. Stiles has a dead set poker face. He is going to make sure Derek hears about this. “Stiles…son, if you like men I am totally supportive of you.”

“DAD!”

“I’m serious! I love you Stiles and I am not willing to let something like your sexuality get in the way.”

Stiles is genuinely touched but all he can do is laugh as he walks over to his dad and takes the shirt from his hands. “It’s not like that. I’m not into Derek Hale” _YES YOU ARE!_

“Are you sure about that?” John looks suspicious.

“Positive” _So fucking negative_

“Alright, make sure you give Miguel his shirt back” Stiles waves it in front of his dad. “Will do boss.”

Stiles hurries up to his room and begins to dress for a bike ride. The last time he took out his bike was four months ago when his Jeep was completely useless and in the shop. He shoves the shirt into a small backpack he which then slings around his shoulders.

He spots the adderall on his night stand then groans, he has to take it. With ease and routine he pops a pill in his mouth and washes it down with the water bottle next to the container.

He walks down the stairs cautiously, “You know, walking like that makes me feel like you’re up to no good.” John says from the living room. “I’m just going for a bike ride.” Stiles doesn’t lie, mostly.

“It’s going to snow soon.”

“I’ll be back soon.”  He’s already out the door and rushing to the back of the house before his dad can stop him. The bike is stiff from being unused for a while but it warms up after Stiles is down the street.

Beacon Hills isn’t a big town so it doesn’t take him long to get to Danny’s neighborhood. His bed shot at finding the carcass is in the woods directly in behind of Danny’s house. He rides his bike to the edge of the snow covered woods and only a little bit farther so he can hide away his bike.

He rubs his hands together and lets out a long hot breath that vaporizes in front of him as he begins to walk. The snow cracks under his feet as he does so. If he was a douchbag, where would he throw a dead carcass?

Probably the closest ditch or hole so that’s what Stiles starts to look for. It takes him thirty dame minutes to come up to the first ditch. The rocks jut out and there’s something like a miniature cave formation, it had to be there! As he kneels down, snowflakes begin to fall. He better make this fast. He reaches in to have his hand warp around an utterly cold furry limb.

He tries not to scream as he pulls the dead wolf out. It’s a black wolf and for a moment panic rushes through his warm veins because he hasn’t seen Derek the whole day. Then he scrutinizes the carcass more and no way in hell is this Derek, it’s _too_ small.

He stands up slowly; he pats away the snow on his knees and shivers. The carcass is flat since all the fluids have leaked out, no blood though.  He takes out his phone to snap some pictures; that’s when he notices the bite. You can’t really see it but its there around the black wolf’s neck.

He bends over to take a closer look then snaps another picture. The bite is perfect crescent shape. He puts his phone away and makes a face because yes he’s going to have to shove the thing back inside the little cave. “Fuck no.” he mutters, he pulls his phone back out and calls Derek. “Stiles.” The cool voice answers. “Yo Derek, can I get a little help here. I’m in the woods close to Danny’s place; I need your assistance.”

“In the woods!? ALONE!” the line disconnects and shit Stiles knows he’s in trouble. It’s starting to snow harder now. He decides to sit on the rock making the small cave and wait. Derek shouldn’t take long. He looks down at his hands to occupy himself. “Why the flat face?” he asks the dead wolf, he chuckles to himself. “Sorry, sorry.”

Somewhere to his left; snow cracks under footsteps. He looks up quickly thinking he’s going to see a wander but no, no one.

There’s another footstep but this time to his right, he turns in that direction puzzled. Then another to his left, its closer now. He stands up quickly with his fists balled. A gust of cold wind caresses his face and _holy cow_ somehow footsteps appeared not two feet from him. They looked as if someone had just been walking straight to him but there was no one else but him there as far as he knew!

His heart began beating fast, he takes deep breaths but quickly cups his mouth is disbelief. He smells sugar and honey.

Someone laughs, it’s a sweet laugh. Its a women’s laugh, it’s soft but underneath it is a tone of danger that makes his skin crawl but it's velvety all the same. Then someone has him by the throat.

He grabs at the wrist holding him up with both his hands; he looks down with wide eyes at green beautiful ones, gorgeous red lips, and silky dirty blonde hair. _“Bonjour Stiles”_ she greets in that velvety voice of hers. Her skin is pale, pearly, and perfectly evened out everywhere. She smiles to reveal a row of white teeth that gleam to Stiles. “Don’t you remember me?” she asks, Stiles is at a loss of words.

“Come on, _speak_.” She shakes the teenager in the air effortlessly. “Kate! Kate Argent!?” she smiles again, “You _do_ remember my name.”

“How...” Stiles chokes on his words, her grip had tightened.

“How am I still alive? Well can’t you tell?” Kate drops Stiles to the cold snow, Stiles takes in deep breaths and tries to crawl away but Kate grabs him by the back of the neck faster than Stiles thought humanly possible. She drags him along with her; she keeps her grip as she sits perfectly on the rock Stiles had been on not a minute ago.

“I knew the dead wolf trick would work, you’re too curious for your own good. Haven’t you heard? Curiosity killed the cat.”

Stiles can’t move his neck so his eyes just dart everywhere. “What are you?” he asks, his throat is extremely dry, and he is more than just scared at the moment. Kate Argent lets out a small sigh.

“Think about it Stiles, werewolves, witches, _blood_ less carcasses.” The bite on the wolf returns to Stiles thoughts; he can’t believe it. “Vampires are not _real!”_

“I didn’t think so either but when I awoke and suddenly I could do all of this, I changed my mind on that. That venom had to have been real”

“Venom?” Stiles asks his brain is working over time.

“Of course the venom, Stiles.” Do you really think I was going to go take on Derek and an Alpha without a backup plan that fateful night?” Stiles can’t piece it together. “So that’s how it works, you have to _die?_ ”

Kate releases him, Stiles stretches his neck. “No, but that’s how it worked for me. My body was a bit slower than most would be but it paid off am I right?” she runs her hands through her wavy silky hair and smiles, she _was_ gorgeous.

“You should be dead!” Stiles says as he turns around and begins to crawl away. “Enough talking!”

In a blur Stiles had no hope of seeing; she’s in front of him again. She brings him up by the chin and tilts his neck. “I decided I’d get my revenge on Derek when I woke up. Peter agreed.”

“ _PETER!?”_ Kate laughs at Stiles’s reaction. “Oh yes, Peter is stronger than ever.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me..” Stiles mumbles but suddenly his neck is being stretched to the side and cold stone lips are pressed against his warm skin. He shivers.

“Why me?” Kate pulls away to look at him, her grip on his jaw is tighter and it feels like she could break it any second.

“Why _not_ you, it would break Derek into a billion useless pieces. You have to be blind to not notice.”

He’s body hits the ground hard and his eyes flutter a moment before her lips are at his neck again.

She’s so close to biting and drinking him dry when Stiles hears a “STILES!” and he could never have been more grateful to hear Derek’s voice. “Derek!” he chokes out before he is hit across the head by something that felt like a rock. The last words he hears are “Such a shame, you smelled incredible”, and then everything goes black.

He wakes up, thank God. He sits up in a room he recognizes as Derek’s. His fingers go to his throat quickly and _YES_ there’s a pulse! He looks down at his hands, still human. The door busts open so Derek could march in with a death scowl, the rest of the pack follows.

“What in the _fuck_ were you thinking going out in the woods alone!” Derek is holding him by the collar of his jacket now. “I!..You didn’t see…”

“See what!” Derek’s eyes are so close to going Alpha red.

“When you found me, how was I?” Derek let Stiles go and looks him over. “You were bleeding from a gash on your forehead and… you smelled like the dead carcass. You smelled like that disgusting sweet stench from the other day. Why? Who did that to you?”

“I fell; I fell and hit a rock. I went looking for the wolf Danny had found in his backyard. Jackson had said he had thrown it into the woods near Danny’s. Before I had fallen I sort of trip and landed on the carcass, that’s probably why I smell like it.”

“Lies, one big long LIE!” Right, werewolf senses; to his defense the middle had been true.

 “You tell me who did this to you or I’ll…”

“You’ll what, Derek?”

Derek’s anger vanishes and he looks at Stiles with eyes so tender and worried the Stiles heart sinks. “Who?” Derek asks one last time.

Stiles is on the verge of hysteria, “You won’t believe me. None of you will.” Stiles’s eyes land on Allison. “In the woods, after I found the wolf…she _found_ me.”

“Who’s she?” Allison asks, she takes a step closer.

“You’re aunt, Kate…Kate Argent.”

“She’s dead!” Derek protests but the look he gets from Stiles; wide doe eyes and fear shuts him up.

“No…she’s not and neither is Peter.” All their eyes are in disbelief.

Stiles takes one deep breath before he grabs a hold of the pillow his head had been resting on tightly and says;

 “They’re _vampires.”_   

“Wait! What did you do with my bike Derek? Did you bring it!?” Derek doesn’t answer; he just gets up and stomps out of the room shaking.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :D


	4. He's A Tatoo; Permanent

The window was shut firmly, no one was getting in. _EVER_.

“Stiles open the window.” Derek tapped the glass, Stiles made a choking noise because he was trying to hold back the scream in his lungs. He turned around to see Derek looking at him plainly from outside the window.

“You are fucking _crazy_!” Stiles whispered harshly as he lifted the window open. Derek slid inside Stiles’s room swiftly, he turned around to shut Stiles’s window again. He jiggled it after he locked it to make sure it was. “A window isn’t going to keep a burglar outside, they can just _break_ it...so how is it going to keep a _vampire_ outside?”

Derek doesn’t respond to Stiles because he’s figured out that if he does, Stiles won’t stop talking.

“So what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be glowering at someone right now? Or is that someone me? Is it that time of the day _already_!?” Maybe Stiles would just never shut up.

“I’m here to make sure you don’t become Kate Argent’s next meal.” Stiles didn’t look at Derek as he walked away to his bed.

“I can’t help if I’m a fine piece of ass.” Stiles yawns at the end, he stretches his body on his firm bed. He clutches at the sheets as he sighs. He sits up to see that Derek is looking out the window. “What is it?” Stiles walks over to him slowly, he expects Kate to be right outside waiting for them with glowing red eyes but there isn’t anyone there. “I like the scenery to but hate the weather.” Because the only thing outside Stiles’s window is snow, snow, and snow.

“I’m also here to protect your father, if I know anything about Kate is that she doesn’t care if her victims are innocent.”

“Wait.” Stiles lifts his hands in defense. “Innocent? What does that mean? Does that mean I’m guilty of something, what the heck did I do!?”

Derek ignores Stiles once again but of course…”Dude! Kate told me she wanted revenge on you but what does that mean for me? Why do I have to be the one she takes it out on when it’s all about _you!?”_

“You ask too many questions.” Derek turns around then flops on the computer chair; he takes the dictionary to skim its pages.

“Oh wow _Miguel_ , stop avoiding what I’m asking.” Stiles takes the thick book and throws it on the bed. Derek looks at it as it takes two bounces and stops.

“You know what, sometimes I think about all the things you’ve done and they all seem reckless. You turned five teenagers into werewolves, who the fuck even knows how Lydia even became one. Boyd and Erica want to leave you and Jackson ignores you while Scott doesn’t really care about what you say. The only one who seems to care is Isaac. Allison is just there for Scott and so am I!”

Derek flashes his eyes to Stiles’s face, Stiles freezes.

“The bite on Lydia isn’t keeping. Haven’t you noticed? The last full moon she didn’t feel overpowered to shift.” Derek begins to get up.

“That could just be her genetics or something.”

“Exactly Stiles, the bite isn’t keeping. Eventually she’ll get over the werewolf gene like someone gets over the flu. Deaton knows more than I do but it’ll happen.” Derek is close to Stiles now.

“Well then why did your bite take but not Peter’s?”

“Because I _had_ a pack and that makes me stronger, it makes the bite stronger….”

Stiles looked out into the distance as he thought about what Derek had just said. “A pack do vampires _have_ packs…or covens?”

Derek shrugged; he turned back around to exit Stiles room. “I’m using your bathroom.” Stiles let him go; his dad was asleep already because he had had a long day at work.

When Derek came back he found Stiles looking at his laptop with serious concentration. “What are you doing?” but Stiles ignored him.

“Stiles.”

Nothing.

“Stiles….”

Still nothing.

“Stiles!” Derek half growled. This time the teenager looked up quickly. “Yea What? Do you need me to take you out on a walk so you can pee or something?”

Derek let it go as he sat back on the computer chair, “hear this” Stiles speaks aloud his thoughts. “Vampires cannot come out in the sunlight; they sustain themselves on human blood. They are creatures of evil and holy water burns them; so does garlic.” Stiles makes a face, “I doubt it.”

“What was she like?” Derek asks, the question takes Stiles by surprise.

“She was…cold.”

“That’s it?” Derek has his eyebrow raised, “No, she was hard as in her skin was fucking _hard_. It was like a stone or even harder. She was really pale, pearly almost. Oh, and yea…she was very _pretty_. That’s why I doubt that garlic or holy water burns them. Anyway it was day time when she came up behind me so the sun thing…probably not true.”

“Stiles?”

Stiles looks up at Derek and waits for him to continue. “Did she sparkle?”

Stiles throws his head back as he falls backwards onto the bed in laughter. Derek actually smiles at the sight. When Stiles is done he sits back up while shaking his head. “No, I don’t _think_ so. Her eyes were still green though.”

“You talk about this as if she never hurt you, have you looked in the mirror yet?” Stiles’s smile fades quickly. His hands go to his bruised neck, green purple hand shaped bruises covered his alabaster skin.

“I’m still alive, she didn’t kill me and I’m glad for at least that….thank you by the way. Thank you for getting there on time even though it was an accident.”

Derek closes his eyes, he sighs a deep sigh as he hunches over on the chair. “Stiles don’t do that ever again _please_. Don’t just wonder off to see something like that again. When I saw you passed out and … the side of your head bleeding; I thought the worst.”

Stiles swallows a lump he didn’t know he had in his throat, this Derek was weird. This Derek didn’t have his glare and fangs on as he told him to do something, this Derek had said _please_.

“When my dad sees all of this…” Stiles gestures to the bandaged gash on the side of his head and the bruises; “He’ll never believe a lie. The bruises are too obvious.”

“You can tell him you know, you can tell him the truth.”

Stiles looks away. “Scott’s mom took it bad in the begging right? I know my dad, but I don’t really know what he’ll do about this, all of this.”

“I can be there if you want, I can turn in front of him.”

“And give him a heart attack? No.” Stiles shuts his laptop. Stiles decides that maybe it’s time for a change of topic.

“About the vampires, do you think Deaton knows anything?” Derek digs in his jacket to take out a flash drive. “Catch” he says before he gently throws the small thing over at Stiles.

“What’s in it?” Stiles asks.

“The Bestiary.”

In a flash Stiles is already waking his laptop up and plugging the flash drive in. “I was going to ask Deaton tomorrow, I didn’t find anything on vampires in the book. I just found...” “Lubov Fing?” Derek nods at the name. “Lubov Fing.”

Stiles begins to read; “Lubov Fing, born 1184, turned in 1212; is still alive to this day.” Stiles looks back at Derek. “He’s _old_.”

“Vampires are suppose to live forever right?”

Stiles keeps looking but that’s all, there’s a sketch next to the name but besides the one page there’s nothing else. It looks like a face but it looks shady and dark; evil. “So this guy is a vamp? Do you think he’s like their king or something?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m going to Deaton tomorrow. He should know; I _hope_ he knows something.”

Stiles tilts his head to the side, Derek seems…lost and vulnerable. Then it’s gone as he stares back at Stiles with eyes just as cold as Kate’s lips. Stiles looks back at the screen of his laptop. “Do vampires have fangs? Kate didn’t have fangs.” Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles. “I already told you _I don’t know shit._ ”

Derek’s voice was sharp at the end, angry so Stiles holds back a cringe at the surprise of it. “I think I’m going to go to bed now. I guess you’re staying right? I think I can throw a couple pillows on the ground and you can curl around in there…” “ _STILES”_ Derek warns. “Sorry, it’s a habit.”

Derek watches Stiles put away the lap top and get his bed ready. “I should get a bigger bed.” Stiles says to himself. After he’s done getting his bed ready he looks around his room to see if everything is in place. It is; “Why are you doing that?” Derek had noticed. “Just in case someone comes snooping around; if something is out of place then I’ll know someone was here.”

Stiles turns off the lights then shuts his bedroom door. In the dark only lit by the light of the moon from outside; he walks over to double check the locked window. He pads back to his bed.

“Aren’t you going to sleep? Or are you going to be a creep and watch me sleep?” Derek goes ridged in the dark. “I didn’t know the bed was an option, I was just going to sleep on the floor.”

“Dude! I was just kidding about the pillow thing. I’m not evil.”

Derek gets up slowly; he tugs off his leather jacket. “Don’t forget to take the flash drive in the morning; I’m sure you won’t be here when I wake up.” Derek could smile fully now because yes maybe Stiles knew Derek very well and it made Derek happy; also it’s dark so Stiles can’t see; otherwise he would have just scowled at him. Which Stiles assumed Derek had done as a response to his words.

Stiles hugged an extra pillow close because he liked the support; he was lonely so what? Derek laid down on the firm bed. “Do you mind?” Derek asked, “What?” Stiles asked groggily. “May I take of my jeans?” Stiles didn’t laugh at Derek using the phrase ‘ _May I’_ Derek was handsomely stalker looking but the sour wolf had manners. “Sure yea, sleeping in jeans isn’t comfortable.”

Derek did so in a normal pace while Stiles fell deeper and deeper into sleep. His body was healing and the struggle of trying to stand up to Kate still lingered in his human aching muscles.

Derek laid there for a couple minutes until Stiles’s breath was low and even. Then he looked down at the soft skinned face with a blush coloring the lightly freckled cheeks. Derek slid down the bed until his nose was touching Stiles’s neck. He took a long drag of his addiction. For what he was about to do he kept telling himself he was doing this for the health of a pack member. His hot tongue stuck out and licked the bruises. Stiles didn’t move so he continued.

He licked across the purple patches gently and firmly, Stiles shivered only once. Derek held his hands behind his back with an iron grip to keep himself from caressing the side of Stiles’s warming body.

Derek himself was now shivering, inside of him his wolf snapped its teeth at him and tried to claw its way out as it howled _“TAKE HIM!”_ But Derek chocked it back; he lasted five minutes before his mouth began to close around the warm alabaster skin. He kissed it, chaste kisses. He let out a pained whine but stopped it quickly because Stiles was moving now.

Stiles didn’t wake up, his arm just slid up to rest over Derek’s face. Derek gave the soft neck one last kiss before he slid back up the bed. He brought Stiles up also, his feet were dangling off the bed a little, Stiles was a dork.

Derek brought Stiles’s arm back but put if over his chest, he intertwined they hands together and if Stiles was awake he would of called Derek a “molesting wolf.” For what he had done but whatever, Stiles wasn’t his no matter how much his wolf wanted him.

Stiles began to let go of the extra pillow, it fell to the ground with a small thud. Derek never took his eyes away from Stiles but his ears were outside the house. The only heartbeats he heard were the boy’s and his father’s. Maybe vampires didn’t have heartbeats, that stereotype could be true.

Stiles let out a soft murmur before he snuggled close to Derek, Derek really tried. He really _really_ tried but he failed miserably. His own arms hugged Stiles close, his nose inhaled the human’s warm tingling scent. When he found Stiles on the ground in the woods, he truly had thought the worst. His world had gone black and useless. He was ready to just lie down next to Stiles and stop breathing but no, not yet. Stiles had a heartbeat when Derek let himself hear it after he had calmed down. Stiles had been alive.

Derek ran his thumb down Stiles’s arm. It made sense, obvious sense to Derek why Stiles was Kate's target. Stiles Stilinski was _it_ , this short haired gorgeous being accidently wrapped around his arms was the one thing his wolf desperately wanted and he wasn’t going to lie to himself that he didn't also want him. If he was taken away, if he was killed…Derek hugged Stiles a little tighter. “No” he said into the boy’s buzzed hair. “Don’t ever do that to me Stiles, don’t you _ever_ fucking do that. I already lost _everything_ once; I don’t want to lose everything _again.”_  

Stiles didn’t answer, he was too tired to answer but he did tighten his hand around Derek’s if only by a little.

Derek’s heart fluttered rapidly in his chest. He let out a long breath; his throat convulsed as his feelings overtook him.

“I was fixed to you the moment I saw you for the first time in those woods Stiles Stilinski.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple changes but nothing big really, IM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMER PROBLEMS -_-


	5. Tangled Strings

Lubov entered the small clearing where Kate had set up camp. The smell of human blood was mixed with an awful sweet stench that made his throat burn; too sweet. The fire lit up the space vaguely but Lubov still saw perfectly.  

“I can hear you” Kate said, she dropped the dead male human carcass to the side and stood up. Her lips were tainted thick red from the blood.

“I know you can; hello Kate Argent” Lubov Fing said, “you’ve been causing some trouble with a certain Hale am I right, also lied about one that’s supposedly dead?” Lubov Fing looks to the corner of the camp sight.

 Kate smiles a wide smile, “So are you here to help?”

Lubov’s eyes turn a blood red. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................

Stiles sits up in bed, it’s the morning and his dad must have not checked up on him when he had gotten home last night because hello, he was still alone and his father was not screaming at him about the bruises and the gash. He rubs his sleepy eyes slowly, he stretches up and yawns. His neck feels _amazing_.

He falls backwards right back on the bed but his arm makes a _SMACK_ sound from landing on a shirtless Derek. “Oh” Stiles says slowly and dreadfully. He turns around to take in the sculpted muscles then the rise and fall of a thick heavy smooth chest. He stares.

Eventually he comes to his senses and shakes Derek who only ends up eating floor then getting up so fast that it gives Stiles a whiplash. “Derek…” Stiles says after he’s stopped spinning in his head. “Why are you shirtless?”

Derek looks at his chest and shrugs, “I don’t know. It must have just happened.”

“Well make sure you take your shirt with you, last time you left it and I had to lie that my friend _Miguel_ let me borrow it. I only got away with it by _this much.”_ Stiles gestures a small space between his index finger and thumb.

Derek takes his shirt in his hands, Stiles lays on his bed looking at the ceiling quietly. “So what are you going to do today?” Derek asks. Stiles raises and eyebrow but still looks at the ceiling.

“What do you normally do on Sundays?” he asks Derek, Stiles gets up to gather what he needs for a shower. Derek remembers he has needs to when Stiles grabs a towel.

“I jog or work out an hour extra.”

Stiles laughs under his breath at Derek, “I figured.”

“I’m going to shower; I know there’s no point in getting rid of you so just hide under my bed or something until I get back. I don’t want my dad finding you, he already thinks…” Stiles stops himself. His face begins to redden. He rushes out of the room leaving Derek shirtless and confused; the scent of embarrassment is in the air. It leaves a sweet taste in his mouth.

Derek drops back on Stiles’s bed when he hears the curtains shut and the water start; thank you werewolf hearing.

He turns his face into the side of the bed where Stiles slept, it smells warmly of him. Derek’s heart sinks deep into his chest as he remembers the events of last night. A small sigh escapes his parted lips.

The water is hot and Stiles can tell because the steam is fogging up the mirror; he had closed the curtains to keep water from sprinkling out of the shower when he turned the water on. He’s not in the shower, not yet. He’s pressing his fingers along his neck because there are no longer any bruises on his skin. It’s all pretty again. He reaches to lift the bandage on his forehead, he’s hesitant.

Derek rolls around the bed a little more, he knows what he’s doing but he can’t stop himself. He won’t stop until the bed smells completely like him, he could do this at least if couldn’t have Stiles. He doesn’t notice the water turning off because he’s too into being all werewolf possessive at the moment.

Stiles is in his briefs as he marches into his room with confusion on his face, Derek is just laying there. Luckily he had stopped rolling around to plant his face on Stiles’s pillow and just breath it all in.

“Derek?” Stiles’s voice is unsure and a little scared as he speaks the Alpha’s name. Derek’s eyes shoot open. He sits up impossibly fast.

“Stiles?” his own voice is shocked, Stiles is just looking at him. “I’m all healed.” Stiles says slowly, he shows Derek his neck and forehead. Derek swallows visibly; the taste of Stiles’s blood lingers on his tongue. He had to lick the gash to; in his defense it took a lot more restraint to not take Stiles’s virginity at that point and he didn’t so … you’re welcome.

“I can see, you’re a fast healer huh?” Stiles isn’t buying it.

“What did you do?  Let me see.” He has Derek by the jaw and is coxing his mouth open but Derek shuts it like steel and it becomes impossible for Stiles to open it at all.

“I read a lot of stuff on the internet and I know wolves lick their wounds clean so they can heal faster. My wounds weren’t infected, they were just bruises and a gash so…is you’re saliva different?” Derek tears his jaw from Stiles’s warm soft fingers.

“Yes, it has enzymes that accelerate healing, happy?” Stiles makes a satisfied face. “yup”

“Come on, I bet you’re dying to wash your mouth then?” Derek wasn’t really dying to wash his mouth, it tasted too much like Stiles and that was okay.

Yet for the act, he made a disgusted face. “You should scrub better; liking your neck was a burden.”

Stiles’s face fell a little, “Well there are extra tooth brushes in the bathroom. Go wash up.”

Stiles walks back out of the room, Derek tries not to look after his brief covered bum.

Derek gets up to follow, he walks into the bathroom in time for Stiles to move the curtain aside a little and drop his briefs on the floor with his pajamas. Stiles is a good kid, smart, but he was a little careless and one day….Derek brushed his teeth vigorously.

When all he could taste was minty freshness he rinsed his mouth out. The scent of Stiles only got stronger as the water ran hot. Derek gripped the counter, his scent was a call that he could only deny for so long. He walked out of the bathroom flexing his muscles to try and get rid of the boner stretching his pants. Did it even work!? It wasn’t working!

He searched Stiles’s clothing to find something that fit. The red track suit would work just fine, the briefs would be a little too tight but they would have to do. He almost ran down the stairs to the bathroom on the first floor. Was the sheriff still asleep?

He showers with cold water because he really doesn’t want to get himself off, if he does he’ll just want more and more and he doesn’t want to forcefully take Stiles. He want Stiles to… _Offer._

He scrubs with a passion and washes his hair with determination. When he was finished he dried with a towel that was drapped on the metal hook.

His skin smells of the body wash that lingers on Stiles all the time. He dresses quickly, takes his dirty cloths, and walks out of the bathroom with a sigh. His boner was gone.

“You could have just asked to use my shower. I wouldn’t have said no.” Stiles is still half naked in a new pair of briefs that frame him so nicely.

“For someone that doesn’t like the cold you sure do love being bare.” Derek snarls. Stiles rolls his eyes as he turns back around and continues to lotion up his body.

 “My skin gets dry quickly, especially in the winter. I don’t enjoy being only in briefs after getting out of the hot water but _sacrifices_ Derek.”

Stiles’s hands slid into the bands of his briefs to moisturize the sensitive skin there. Derek clutches his cloths close to him.

“I was thinking I could do homework today. Some is due tomorrow and besides, it’s not bad for you to refresh on high school math.”

Stiles puts on a shirt that clutches his body _then_ a flannel and a sweater. Lastly he puts his legs into some jeans. “If you’re going to keep watch over me the whole day you’re going to have to come up with a good excuse to my dad…Derek?”

Derek comes back to the present; he had been blocking everything Stiles had been saying so he could concentrate on not getting a boner. The more time he spent with Stiles the harder it would get. The way the teenager _blinked_ was seducing.

“Right, yea. You come up with one, you’re better at lying.” Derek didn’t mean that to be an accusation or an insult but Stiles didn’t take it as one. “I do what I need.” Stiles sighed as he walked out of the room to prepare breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate cleaned the corner of her mouth of the warm blood; she smiled at herself in the mirror.

It would take a little while to do what she needed, tracking vampires was hard. If Lubov wasn’t going to help then fine; he’d meet his end when Derek would if Kate had anything to say about it. Then she would take his place as the Queen and finally she would have no problem killing any type of Alpha. She was glorious, beautiful, and immortal.

She threw a kiss at herself in the mirror.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last full moon had been horrible, Lydia just watched them all chained up while she manicured her nails and Derek had to be strapped to thick iron chains all over his body. If his wolf didn’t get the acceptance of his mate soon before the next full moon, it will go ape shit.

Stiles’s eyes ran from sentence to sentence, Derek would look up from his own book occasionally. It wasn’t the dictionary; it was an actual book this time. John had ignored the fact his son was probably dating a man four years older than Stiles himself. At least he was an adult, John didn’t know if that calmed him or made it worse.

“This story is wrong in so many ways. It’s amazing but the events…my God no.” Stiles said as he flipped to the next page.

 “Stanley what the fuck?”

 “Blanche you crazy bitch!”

“Stella….honey grow some balls.”

Derek had observed the cover of the book, was that Marlon Brando? It was. 

“You don’t like the play is that it?”

“No I am _loving_ this! It’s just that…did…did Stanley rape Blanche?” Derek looks back at the cover of the book. “Do you think he does? Read over the last sentence again and then ask me.” Stiles does what Derek tells him. Stiles closes the book and drops it to the bed, a sad disgusted look flourishes on his face.

“And?” Derek prowls.

“I can’t believe what he’s done. He’s an animal you know. His wife is pregnant, his wife loves him so much even though she’s…ignorant? I don’t know why I let literature do this to my feels.”

Derek sets his own book down, “Why is he an animal?”

“He rapes his pregnant wife’s sister who’s already a little loose in the mental department.”

Derek watches Stiles lay down on the bed, “She was probably giving birth to their kid when he was doing it. Think about that.” Derek does and yea, no.

“I can’t believe she actually goes back inside the house after they take Blanche away…Stella just, she…how could she? Well granted she didn’t know but, this _is_ a tragedy.” Derek watches the play of emotions over his mate’s face, his _mate_ who didn’t know he was anyone’s mate to begin with.

“Well now you know tragedies aren’t your thing.” Stiles sits up at Derek’s words. “I think they are.” Derek only gives Stiles a ‘choose what you like already!’ look.

“My life has been a tragedy so far. Think about it, I was _born_ and…” Derek gets up; he goes over to sit next to Stiles. “Your birth was a tragedy?” Stiles doesn’t answer.

“I think your parents thought your birth was a miracle, your dad still does I’m sure he does.”

Stiles looks at Derek with thoughtful eyes. “You’re life’s been more tragic then mine.” The Alpha tenses up. “So it has.”

“I lost my mother, I grew up with my dad always being at the station, my best friend joins a pack of werewolves and I have to see people die around me sometimes. Sure some aren’t actually human but…” Stiles’s gaze falls to Derek’s lips as Derek speaks.

“It’s a tragedy…for now.”

“You lost everyone that truly mattered the most in the whole world because you fell in love with a person who didn’t exist.” Derek looks away from Stiles then.

“Kate existed, she stills does according to you.”

“Sure, she does; but the girl you fell in love with never did. She was a lie, it was an _act_.”

“I know I fell in love with a lie, I know that _now_ but when I was…”

“My age” Stiles finishes Derek’s sentence. “When you were my age you what?”

“I was stupid and I fell in love because what else was there for me to do, I was young, a fool.”

Stiles stays quiet for a while, he lays back on the bed before he speaks again. “Is that why you’re so hard? So solid with your emotions, you only have like two faces. A scowl and a frown. Did Kate do that to you?”

Derek wants so bad to jump out the window but fuck no, this was a chance to get closer to Stiles and fuck Kate, she’s going to rot in hell. Stiles was the exact opposite of her. He was genuine, soft, true, honest, caring, willing to take a bullet for a friend, and even able to help out his enemies and forgive them. He was a man whose body was too young for his mind. He was Stiles Stilinski the boy who brought an Alpha to his knees with a smile.

He was human, a human capable of doing extraordinary things like keep up with werewolves and not cry when about to be eaten by a vampire. He was tough, his life had made him grow tough and the same for Derek. They looked at each other with intense eyes before Derek laid down next to him.

“She did a lot of damage to me yes, and yes I guess she had a big part in ripping a new asshole in me.”

Stiles laughs, he turns his face to look at Derek,

“There are those little moments when I see through your Stanley act.” Derek doesn’t tense, he keeps his eyes warm with Stiles’s.

“You want people to see you as vulgar and maybe even murderous. You succeed for the most part obviously.” The sun light parting through the winter clouds sneaks into Stiles’s bedroom. It caresses his face making his eyes golden. His hairs are accented with bands of light, Derek keeps his breath even.

“The real Derek is under that stubble and those sharp cheekbones. I wonder when you’ll let him out.”

Derek doesn’t speak. He keeps burning this Stiles into his memory. His Stiles.

“What about you? What made you such a sarcastic dork?” Stiles turns to smile up at the ceiling. The light makes his eyelashes golden. “Death is a natural part of life. When my mother died I hated death because who the fuck does it think it is to take anyone’s mother.”

Stiles takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “I’ve been denied a lot, unbelievable huh?” Derek keeps his face interested.

“Even by death I’ve been _denied_. You can witness to that yourself. So then why not be sarcastic, why not make so many shity situations into jokes? Besides my ADHD which by the way; excuse me.” Stiles get’s off the bed to go over to his night stand. He open the pill container and washes one down with water.

“How many of those do you take a day?”

“Just one; sometimes I don’t need them every day but when I feel jittery, I take one.”

If Stiles was a werewolf that would go away Derek thought, Stiles could be normal, Stiles could be strong. The idea was appealing but…to Derek more than his wolf. _Isn’t it what you want?_ The wolf inside reared back with a growl; _too weak_. Weak! Derek ignored the feeling inside him and concentrated back on Stiles.

“I don’t even need to read that book anymore.” Stiles pointed at ‘ _A Streetcar Named Desire_ ” 

“I already know how it ends.” He takes out his cell phone. “Shouldn’t you be checking up on your pack?” he asks Derek who suddenly remembers the other members of his family. He takes out his own cell phone to text them all at once; he gets fast replies. He smiles; good pups.

“Everything is good. Get back to finishing your homework Stiles.” But Stiles shakes his head. “I’ve already done what I needed, I can finish the rest tomorrow it isn’t due until Tuesday.”

Stiles changes into sweats, he puts on a thicker coat. “Where are you going?” Derek asks, he’s already up and following Stiles out the door. “To take a walk.” A walk, with the danger over them, Stiles has no life preservation skills.

“Cheer up sourwolf; you’re coming along too. I need to talk you out for a walk.” Derek rolls his eyes at the joke.

They walk down the stairs, “Be _safe!”_ John yells after them as they walk out the door. It was the _least_ he could do; he needed to have a sex talk with Stiles. Not until he was eighteen would he be allowed to be sexed up by Derek Hale; it was the law anyway. John turned back to the news paper in front of him. “ _TWO_ more missing!? My job just gets harder.”

“I don’t like being in my room all the time, the same four walls wherever I look.”

Derek walks along side close to Stiles, his senses are at alert. “It’s dangerous outside for you.”

“So you plan I stay inside until you kill Kate? What good is that? If you want her dead let’s go hunt her bitch ass down, we kill her and that’s it. I can go jog again without you tagging along.”

“You jog?” Derek didn’t know Stiles jogged.  

“You know what I meant.” Derek looks to the side away from him. “I do want her dead, but I want to find Peter if what she told you is true.” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, he looks at his feet as he walks.

“Chin up, keep alert” Derek tilts Stiles’s head up and pushes him by the small of his back to stand straight, he brings his arms down.

They keep walking in silence, “I’m getting cold.” Stiles mutters, steams flows out of his mouth.

Derek wants to wrap Stiles around him, “Let’s go back then?” Derek suggests. Stiles is nodding but the Alpha stops walking. “I smell blood” before he can look over at Stiles to see his reaction Stiles is gazing into the snow covered woods. “Derek” he whispers. Stiles begins to walk at the trees. “Derek, it’s an arm!”

Stiles is already running into the woods before Derek can stop him, “Stiles get back here!” but it’s too late. He runs after the human. Stiles stops dead in front of the pile of snow, the arm twitches a little, and it’s so _pale_ … is that _blood_?

Stiles starts to shove the snow off, Derek pushes him aside to reach into the freezing pile; he grabs on to a shoulder and pulls.

Peter Hale comes out with his eyes closed and lips turning blue. His throat is healed, his heart beat is dangerously low and Stiles is taking off his coat to wrap up Peter into it. “Stiles! He’s a vampire!” but no, he’s not. His skin is bruised, his left shoulder is wounded by a bite mark and he’s lost a lot of blood. “He’s still alive, he’s breathing; fuck he’s really cold Derek. We need to get him to a hospital.”

Derek notices the bite marks on his uncle’s shoulder, “No, we need Deaton.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

Peter Hale is still wrapped around Stile’s warm coat, everyone is gathered around him on Deaton’s metal table usually meant for dogs and…well its occupant is still canine-ish.

“She’s just fed off of him probably this morning, the wound is fresh. I guess she decided to dispose of him on her way out. She must've thought he would die in the cold under the snow. He’ll live; he just needs to rest deeply.”

Derek looks over the pale body, “Will he turn into one?”

Deaton shakes his head, “Vampires work like werewolves more than you think. Only the King or Queen can do that, only their venom. Kate Argent is what you could call an omega vampire. She has no venom, or a coven; I think all she wanted him for was his blood. Vampires on werewolf blood are deadlier. Like I said; he was probably no use to her anymore.”

“She said he was more powerful than ever, why would she lie?” Stiles can’t believe the sight in front of his own two eyes. 

“Why _wouldn’t_ she lie?”Derek half growls. 

“I need to know what her plane is; she clearly will not stop at anything.” Slowly the color is returning to Peter’s cheeks.

“Deaton I was going to come over later but I couldn’t leave Stiles alone; if I would have brought him with me I would have left his father alone and if anything happened…” Stiles scans Derek’s face, all he can see is legit stress. His stomach grows warm.

“I understand...” Deaton walks away into his office, after a couple seconds he comes back with a thin black book. “Here.” He gives it to Stiles. “Read up.”

A while later the Alpha is still watching over the progressing health of his uncle when Stiles hands him the book.

“She can die, any werewolf can kill her. Her skin is hard, bullets won’t do much and neither will claws. She’s somewhat faster than a werewolf but it’s all to make up for her strength, she’s not as strong as Scott or anybody. You’re teeth; maybe your Alpha claws can cut her but defiantly your _teeth_. Use those.”

“Is everything I need to know in here?” Stiles nods.

“All of it, even Lubov; he’s…interesting. Deaton how did you get this book?” Stiles turns to him waiting for an answer.

“My bloodline stretches _very_ far back Stiles.” That’s the only thing he says.

“Why does no one know of vampires?” Derek asks, he’s flipping through the old pages of the book carefully.

“Some do, I do. They only kill their fill, no more. They are chosen wisely by the Kings or Queens and one step out of line they are either killed or warned that if they continue they _will_ be killed. They are organized creatures; they have a lot of restraint for their nature. You seem to forget Derek that humans know of them; if only by fantasy.”

Derek looks up from the book. “What are they to werewolves Deaton?”

Stiles gets closer to Derek because he’s noticed more and more color returning to Peter’s face.

“Werewolves are a sub category of humans Derek, don’t you remember? Vampires aren’t much different. There are many debates in my society; is it evolution or not. We don’t really know. All we know is that they are real just like you and that it all seems coincidental.”

Stiles keeps his gaze on Peter’s closed eyes, he knows they’re going to open any time now.

Deaton does the same, “He’ll know what she’s up to. She’s kept him hostage long enough for him to have definitely over heard her plans.”

“Peter?” Stiles voice is firm; the werewolf’s eyes open slowly. “Stiles?” he asks; his voice is dry. Deaton sits him up and gives him water. Peter coughs.

Derek is now clutching Stile close to his side; the teenager ignores it because at the moment he sort of needs this. “What happened to you?”

“She dug me back up, wrapped me with wolfs bane and unwrapped me when she needed an extra boost. She’s _hideous_ when not full.” Peter takes a long inhale of fresh air.

“She’s crazy Derek. I don’t know if you can forgive me for what I did to Laura but I need you to hear me out.”

Everyone waits.

“Go on.” Derek is closed completely up; his feelings buried deep to not be hurt.

“She’s gathering an army; she’s gone to look for more vampires. She’ll have a hard time; I overheard that some Lubov fellow has the majority of the population under his rule. The nomads she finds will have to be wooed generously.”

“You kill and Alpha you…”

“Gain a status” Deaton finished Stile’s sentence. “Even if a vampire kills an Alpha they _gain_ status?” Derek’s voice was ringed by disbelief.

“They gain a pack; even if it’s a werewolf pack. They gain authority. It’ll make her powerful if she kills you. Imagine if she manages to kill Lubov to; she could be…” Stiles stopped himself there. Where was this Lubov guy?

“Lubov…Fing.” Peter shook his head. “He warned her. Next time he’ll kill her. I heard it all.”

Peter gives his nephew a cautious look; “She won’t stop Derek. She’ll kill him in front of you so she can see you lose everything _again_.”

Stiles’s hands are cold; his shoves them into his jeans. “Who’s he?” he asks, his eyes dart from face to face.

 Derek starts shaking visibly. “I’m going to _find_ her and I’m going to _rip_ that lunatic bitch’s throat out with my _teeth!”_          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you guys Peter was dead...mostly. lol!
> 
> BTW guys if there are any half spelled words or words missing a letter (Anything at all) let me now so I can look over chapters more next time:D I looked over this one but there were proably some things I didn't see sorry.


	6. Sly Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is smart and observant but sometimes...he's out of his element.

“Come on bilinski! Get a move on!” Coach Finstock chewed his gum sharply as he watched the kid run across the field.

“It’s Stilinski!” Stiles shouted back, he hit the back of his foot with his other foot and _tripped_. He landed with a sigh because what else did he expect?

“Nice try bilinski but try out again in a couple months, get some jogs in.” Finstock scribbled something on his clip board; probably something like “clumsy as hell’ Stiles thinks. 

“You can work out with me.” Scott rubs his friend’s shoulders after he sits down next to him. “I can’t jog for hours at a time like you so no…I’ll be alright.”

Stiles sets down his lacrosse stick next to him on the bench where he’d probably be the whole upcoming season. He could have a chance; it wouldn’t start until spring so he could actually get some jogs in. That or drink some super cocktail and gain the ability to fly besides lacrosse!

He settled for watching Scott run with ease and Jackson covering his flanks as they beat the other half of the players trying out for first line. He huffed when Scott scored and both Allison and Lydia shot up clapping. Where the fuck was **his** clapping? Golden star for effort Stiles; you tried.

Around the tenth or so score he shook his head; he brought his backpack on his lap to look for his phone.

**Stiles: I didn’t make first line, your prays have been answered.**

**Derek: I don’t pray often.**

**Stiles: Well I prayed, maybe I’m just not meant for this shit.**

**Derek: Lacrosse?**

**Stiles: Duh.**

**Derek: Suck it up, face it; you can’t run for shit.**

**Stiles: Oh fuck you then!**

Stiles looked around the field, they were still playing. Allison and Lydia were still looking intently at their boyfriends with googly eyes. Meanwhile Stiles texted a man who had taken up the role of his verbally abusive personal bodyguard. Life.

**Stiles: If you’re going to sleep at my place again, bring a sleeping bag.**

**Derek: You kicking me off the bed?**

**Stiles: You said it not me.**

Well if he wasn’t making it to first line he might as well just go home.

“I’ll see you guys at the pack meeting later.” Stiles muttered to the girls who only vaguely waved at him as he left. “Yea” and “Hm?” was what they said.

He busted into the locker rooms with a scowl on his face, “Hey, you look just like me.” Derek put down the book in his hands. Stiles jumped a mile in the air.

“I thought you were at your house or something, maybe taking care of your still _half recovered_ uncle.” Derek shook his head _you’re a trillion times more important_ but instead of the truth he said, “Deaton does a better job than me.”

Stiles opened his locker, “about the pack meeting, are you going to tell them all what Peter told you?” Derek tucks the book into his jacket. “Of course.”

Stiles starts to take off his gear. “even who ‘ _he’_ is?”

Derek looks up and down the slender body, “who does she want dead Stiles?”

“You.”

“Are you forgetting what happened to you?” and _no_ Stiles won’t ever forget that close encounter where death _almost_ took him.

Stiles’s eyes flash to Derek’s then back, “Of course not but…” they stay silent for a moment.

“ _He’s_ the _everything_ she’ll kill in front of you. How is that me? I’m just Stiles.”

 ** _Fuck_** Derek thinks, he clears his throat. “hm” he not so slyly avoids answering the question.

“Lydia and Allison are going to be spending the night with you today; I have to do an area search with the rest of the pack. They’re going to take you out of the town later.”

“Do the Argents know?”

Derek makes a face; “yes, Chris is devastated…” a small smile is lurking on his lips. Stiles walks over to him shirtless and in only a jock strap. He smacks him over the head with his shirt. “You’re a dick.”  

Turns out he can’t leave without Allison or Lydia so he has to wait for them while they wait for Scott and Jackson. It takes another hour.

“What are you wearing?” Lydia asks, her gaze turns from the window to the back seat where Stiles is sitting, they didn’t let him drive, and he’s pissed.

“Cloths.” his voice is blunt and sharp.

When they pass the _You Are now Leaving Beacon Hills come back soon_ sign he looks around the car for duct tape and rope. Are they kidnapping him?

Lydia might be losing her wolf but she can still hear the raised heartbeat from Stiles.

“We’re just going to the mall. I need some shoes, Allison needs new leggings, and _you_ need a new wardrobe.”

Stiles sits back on the seat, “what about the pack meeting?” Lydia exchanges a look with Allison. “There won’t be a pack meeting; it was just a lie to cover up for what’s happening now. Derek told us everything last night when…”

“I was sleeping, am I right?”

Both girls don’t answer, “so who is _he?”_ Allison swirls a little on the road. Lydia clears her throat, “Oh I love this song!” she says out of nowhere.

Friday by Rebecca Black flares up in Stiles’s jeep. Stiles reaches over with an empty face to turn the music down to zero.

“No one likes that song, why are you lying to me?”

Lydia looks ahead while Allison sits up straighter. “No” Lydia mouths to her. Allison lets out a sigh.

“When we get back maybe Derek will be done with the patrol and you’re dad might still not be home…ask him then.”

A flame of anger ignites in Stiles’s chest. They drive in silence but inside Stiles’s head it’s as loud as ever.

 _She almost kills me and he thinks he can keep shit about her a secret from me!_ His head floods with emotions the whole time they spend trying to find a parking space. The mall is starting to pack up more, the holidays are around the corner again.

A while later when Lydia has two new pairs of high heels and Allison some leggings and shirts Stiles is trying to fit into jeans he thinks Lydia probably got from the women’s section.

“Come outside boy, I need to see you.” Lydia looks over her nails while she speaks. Allison is smiling like a love struck teenager when Stiles comes out of the dressing room.

Both the dark eyes of Allison and the green brown of Lydia’s stare blankly at Stiles.

“What? See I knew they were too tight.”

The only response he gets from them is they both wordlessly lift their phones and snap a picture.

 

“We need more of those.” Lydia gets up to get Stiles more super skinny jeans; she _does_ go to the men’s section.

In the end the one coming out of the mall with more bags is Stiles.

“I don’t know how I’m going to repay you for all of this…” Stiles gestures to the bags next to him in the back seat.

“You don’t have to.” Lydia assures Stiles, _I can’t charge the Alpha’s mate._

John is a little confused about Stiles brining two girls to sleep over at his house but lets it go.

He pulls Stiles aside to speak to him while Lydia and Allison go up to his room with bowls of pop corn and candy.

“Are you bisexual son?” Stiles chokes on his own popcorn. “No!...no I don’t think I am.”

“She’s Lydia Martin right? The girl you’ve been pinning since elementary?”

“How do you know what pinning means dad?”

“ _STILES”_ he warns.

“Yea, she is but I’ve…”

“Given up?” John smiles at his son’s thoughtful face. “I’m sure Derek is just as interesting as Lydia but I _must_ warn you. If you have sex with him before you turn eighteen I’ll arrest him.”

Stiles is going to argue but he shuts his mouth, John is surprised by that.

 Stiles looks at his bowl of pop corn, he's eyes show defeat “I’ll see you tomorrow dad.” he leaves his father to go up to his room.

 John shakes his head with a smile after his son. “If she was alive she’d …” John stops himself. “She’d be happy for him.” A warmer smile takes over his lips; he takes in a deep breath before he too goes up stairs to his bedroom.

Derek doesn’t show up during the night…Stiles falls asleep waiting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter then usual I know. I know you might be getting anxious to see some Stiles!Vampire but it'll take a little bit more action to get there. Someone is going to have to die soon....


	7. Given

“Give them to me.”

“No” Stiles hid the keys to his jeep under his flannel.

“Stiles…” Derek’s eyes began to shiver with red.

“No. Do you want me to say it in Spanish? _nO!”_ Stiles then shoved his keys into his back pocket.

 He turned around to walk back inside his house. Derek grabs him to pull him back, when his skin touched Stiles’s wrist Stiles felt a shiver of pure fury for Derek even _daring_ to insist. “No!” Stiles yells at him as he turns to push him off. Derek falls flat on his ass.

A stunned werewolf looks up at the angrily eyed teenager.

“ Why are you trying to keep me safe? All these extreme measures you take like patrolling my house and giving me private werewolf drivers!? Lydia is a horrible drive; she thinks a yield sign means ‘kill the pedestrian’!”

Derek crosses his arms while he still looks up at Stiles. “I have to be _extra_ careful with you because you don’t have the basic human skill to keep yourself alive you moron!”

Stiles flinches back like a snake ready to bit, “Fuck _you_!” he turns quickly to slam his way into his house. Derek is still flat on the ground as he watches.

Stiles stomps to the stairs, when his foot slams onto the first wooden step; it cracks under his force. He looks at it bewildered; they say that in times of anger you unleash things you never knew you had.

He shakes his head as he takes the steps two at a time. He slams his bedroom door then goes to throw himself on his bed. He huffs in annoyance. “Looks like stubbornness runs in the family.” a velvety masculine voice says. Stiles shoots up to stare at him and….

Stiles stops breathing. “That’s strange, are you speechless Stiles Stilinski?”

Yes, yes he so totally was.

“How did you get in my room?” Stiles’s eyes flash from the window to the pale handsome man with the same big doe eyes as him.

“Locks won’t keep creatures that bump in the night out.”

The teenager’s heart is calm for some reason, Stiles grabs at his chest.

“Don’t be afraid, I would never hurt you.” Stiles swallows at the vampire’s words.

“Why not? Every other vampire wants me dead.”  Lubov snorts at his grandson’s words.

“Just one, and she’s gone.” Stiles’s heart flutters. “Did you kill her?” surprisingly Stiles is taking great attitude towards having a vampire King in his room.

“No, she ran away. I could have caught her but I decided that…I would let her do what she wanted to do. It would happen eventually and I’ve grown tired of the games everyone tries to pull on me.”    

“What games? Why are you even here?” Lubov takes a step closer to Stiles, Stiles doesn’t flinch. Good.

“She’s going to gather an army, she’ll gather a nice number trust me. I have a couple covens that want me dead. I’ve ruled my coven too long and have no heir to my title…maybe if my descendents weren’t so hard to _find_. At least they keep inheriting their luck to avoid death.”

“Descendents?” Stiles looked over the features of the man; he had a prominent birthmark next to his upper lip. The only person Stiles had ever known with such a birthmark was…his mother.

“You heard me, follow me. It’s not the first time I’ve been here since my arrival to this town.” Lubov walks out of the room perfectly, Stiles follows; he trips out the door. “Steady” Lubov calls behind himself with a smirk.

“How are you here? How come Derek didn’t..”

“Sniff me out?” Lubov jumps with ease to grab the attic door on the roof and bring it open. He lands with absolutely no sound.

“I have no scent, strange isn’t it? Must have been because of that fire back in 1212 in London were I died. I was severely burned you know. My dead King saved me. He was fond of me; he thought of me as a son. I had no father. Must’ve seen me and left when I was a baby, my sweet mother; she died in sorrow.”

Stiles looked up the dusty stairs to the attic. “What’s up there?”

“You don’t know? This is your home kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“You sure about that?” Lubov was gone in a blink. “Up here Stiles.” He called from the attic. Stiles looked at the stairs with uncertainty. If he died, and if that Lubov fellow was who Stiles thought he was…Stiles had some talking to do with his _own_ father.

“You’re mother was very strong, I was very tempted to turn her as I watched her grow up. Then I saw her fall in love and I couldn’t anymore, before I knew it she was pregnant then you came along. I was very _intrigued_ , I saw you grow up until you were twelve.”

Lubov lifted an old box; he then placed it on a not so sturdy table gently. “She kept all the records, I’m happy to say that even without my intrusion my family has been very wise.”

He took off the dusty top to begin his look. Lubov pulled out a long parchment. “Classy” Stiles mumbled, Lubov smiled a little.

“It’s all here. Take a look.” He rolled out the family tree with grace, Stiles’s thorough eyes scanned the old parchment. “Fing…Mary Fing, Isabella Fing, Howard Fing, Fing…?” Stiles looked up at the vampire.

“Stilinski-Fing. That’s you Stiles, or have you forgotten your mother’s maiden name?”

Stiles’s head spun. “No, no way.” He backed away from the pale freckled vampire. “ _yes_ way Stiles. Kate has more than revenge as a reason to kill you. She wants what I have, she wants the title.” Lubov’s eyes sung red.

“When she found out, her lips curled into snarls and oh yes I saw it all click in her eyes. Kill Derek for revenge but not before killing you in front of him for that same revenge but also _power_. Two birds with one stone, no one would be left to inherit what I have to give. So by default when she would _kill_ me she would get the title. It’s all simple logic. ”  

“So what does this mean for me?” Stiles’s eyes were glued to the last name. “Phoebe Stilinski- _Fing”_ his voice didn’t sound like his own.

 He ran his thumb over the printed name. “It’s too much. I didn’t even know vampires existed, _Derek_ didn’t even know.” 

Lubov gave his grandson a sympathetic look, “ _Don’t_ look at me like that.” Stiles’s teeth clenched hard.

Lubov’s responsive threatening like smile made Stiles narrow his eyes at his grandfather.

“You’ll be alright; you’ll be strong, powerful, and lethal. Soon.”

“ _Soon_!?”

“Well, no ordinary human can knock a werewolf off their ass, even if that said werewolf is in human form.”

“What about hunters?”

“ _HUNTERS_ are not ordinary people; they’ve been trained since they were able to walk. Why do you think that Argent girl your friend is dating can keep up with them? Gymnastics lessons since she was a child, nationally ranked in archery. Take all her training away and what are you left with? _Nothing_ that’s what, do you think she’d be able to do what she can know?”

Stiles shook his head.

“But you…it’s _in_ you Stiles it’s in your rich scented blood. It’s in your brain cells, skin, muscles, and bones. All you need is a little _bite_ to fully unlock what you’re capable of. Just imagine…”

Stiles’s stomach did an uncomfortable flip. “I don’t want to be someone that has to kill people in order to live.”

“You _won’t_. You’ll inherit what your mother left you! You’ll inherit my title and no matter what blood you drink you’ll be the strongest; the best. You won’t be like Kate Argent, she was ruined and rotten when she was human and now as a vampire she’s even _more disgusting_. She has to keep herself well fed to even keep up appearances; that should _never_ be a problem for vampires”

Stiles rolls up the parchment, he places it carefully back into the box. He tried to lift it but it was too _heavy_. He sets it down with a huff. “help?”

Lubov rolls his eyes, he takes it down the attic as he follows Stiles down. He uses one hand to throw the later back up so the attic door shuts.

“So what? You’re family to me?”

Lubov sets the box in Stiles’s room floor. “You bet I am and you’re the _last_ piece of me that I have left to give my title to.” Lubov is suddenly all up in his personal bubble. He takes Stiles’s arm and lifts it, “Your blood Stiles. It’s just like mine, the same scent…or the scent I used to have. This is _perfect_ for you. You’re mother was amazing but you…it should have been _impossible_ but I guess genes work themselves out.”

“But you let Kate get away Lubov, why?” Stiles takes his arm out of Lubov’s grip, Lubov grins.

“Already displaying more strength, maybe it’s because it’s been the closest your vampire genes have been to their King.”

“KING!?” Stiles voice took on the tone of an angry manly ten year old girl.

“You might not be a full vampire but it’s in there, sleeping, mostly. Also, I am most _definitely_ your grandfather so you’re physical response is even greater.”

Stiles sits on his bed with a flop, he gestures to the computer chair. Lubov takes his own seat, “How are you _even_ my grandfather? Did you have sex with my grandmother from 1212?”

Lubov’s eyes glaze, a gentle smile begins to cover his lips

“It was twenty three; we were just having a little food before we went to sleep and…there was screaming. I rushed outside to see the hot eyes of the fire eating up the city. The heat was prickling my skin.” He takes a deep breath before he continues.

“I went back inside to get my sisters and mother; I got them over the bridge with time to spare. I told my mother to go on, that I would find her after I helped put out the fire but…I never returned. We got stuck when the buildings around us began to burn.”

Stiles had heard about that fire, it was one of the many usual fires that happened in big cities because their buildings weren’t built of the right materials. Straws and untreated wood are never good.

“ He gave me the bite, the burning on my skin stopped and was replaced with cool waves that tingled like wind in a hot summer’s day. When I woke up I wasn’t in London surrounded by dying men and women and children. I was in a cave; my dead King’s name was Daniel. I never knew he was a vampire, I thought he was just a normal shoe maker. He was a lonely man without a coven; he wanted me to put him out of his misery. A King vampire without a coven is like…”

Derek pops up into Stiles’s mind; Lubov gives him a knowing look. Of course Derek had a pack _now_. Fires…a fire took Derek’s family away.

“Did his coven die in the fire?”

Lubov nodded. “He just picked me because I was in the right place at the right time, he could have picked _anyone else_.”

Scott’s face flashed through Stiles’s eyes, “You could say it was destiny.”

“I saw my mother and sisters from then on at a distance; they buried my empty coffin in honor of my heroism. I watched my beloved mother die alone, my sisters were there of course but she had lost her only son.”

Stiles waited.

“I met her in France; by the way I also met the Argents there. Such assholes they were, and those poor werewolves. Luckily I looked perfectly human…” Stiles made a sarcastic face.

“It’s a perk alright; for being true and genuine.” Lubov said with a smirk.

“So what? You look like how you are on the inside?” Lubov shrugged. “Sort of, that’s why there are so many little of us. Kings choose _wisely_. Anyway _Stiles;_ let’s get back on topic.”

“Right, sorry.”

“I was at a market browsing the desserts…don’t look at me like that; animal blood is perfectly great but I treated myself once every couple decades alright.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Her name was Liliana De Belhumeur Fleur, God she was beautiful. Her lips were just…” Lubov’s eyes go to Stiles’s lips. “I can see why Derek likes you.”

Stiles looks away, “I wooed her, I fell in love, we got married and I got her pregnant… _YES_ I can get her pregnant, I still function kiddo.”

“Eventually she saw I wasn’t ageing, at that time my coven was _five hundred_ strong. I was the biggest King even back then. I had promised myself to give someone genuine an opportunity and over all my years I’ve only met so many genuine people, shit load _more_ back then than recent decades by the way. The other covens, they went after me and I knew they would kill her. I _thought_ they had killed her but fifty years later when I was in London again, I saw her. She was only three back then, but she had her light brown curls. She looked like her so much; two of my grandchildren had married and had their own children. My granddaughter married a man named Patrick Martin, the little girl was theirs. My grandson had married a lovely beautiful mixed woman. They bared one son. All that time Liliana had kept my name.”

“So you followed your grandson’s future generations?” Stiles asked, Lubov nodded. “I didn’t want to turn any of them. I didn’t want them to be subject to death by jealous Kings.”

They are silent for a moment. Lubov inhales slowly.

“Besides, it was _beautiful_. I saw them all be innocent children, live, grow, learn, and age to wise men and women with integrity. Then they would die _peacefully_ with no worries. I was… _happy_ , Liliana had left me with my family and I couldn’t have asked for anything else.”

“Are you sure I’m the last one?” Stiles asks. Lubov nods with certainty. “You blood is a perfect match for me, if there was another it wouldn’t matter. You’re genes beat theirs by a mile stone. You’re a miracle Stiles!”

“It’s weird…” Lubov adds, “I met the Hales too, back in London. A _long_ time ago, they weren’t fond of me though. They caught me at my worst. I was hunting my dessert, hey I had _waited_ an extra decade to treat myself so don’t frown at me. Anyway, they saw me with my teeth in a lovely Scottish neck. That was their only impression of me.” It all started to come together in Stiles’s brain.

“So we all ended up in one screwed up town? The Argents, Hales, and I?”

“As impossible as it seems, yes. Well what’s left of the Hales, of my legacy, and the _two_ Argents left, you’re all here. Oh yea, Kate is angry Derek turned her sister in law into a werewolf and she had to commit suicide but…she didn’t _have_ to. Sick people I tell you.”

“Right, um you mentioned a _Martin_ in my extensive family tree. Is there any chance that you know where that line went...?”

Lubov makes an uncertain face, “No I lost total track of the side. They’re probably still in Europe.” Stiles starts to rack his brain with possibilities. He looks at his feet and the way the golden light runs across his floor.

“Come here.” Stiles gestures to Lubov who laughs as he rolls on the chair to the sunlight. “It’s a myth Stiles.” He sticks his arms into the light. Nothing happens. He doesn’t even sparkle, son of a bitch.

The roar of a camaro is heard down the street. Stiles locks eyes with Lubov who winks and the next second he’s gone. Stiles’s window is now open fully. The doorbell downstairs rings, Stiles hurries slightly to get the door. When he opens it Derek is standing there with a takeout box _full_ with curly fries. Stiles’s cheeks flush with silky blood. “Fine sour wolf, you’re forgiven.” Derek gives Stiles a handsome blinding smile.

 ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stiles lays his head back on the comfortable head support of Derek’s camaro.

“You know I only agreed to this because you’re not fully forgiven…”

Derek keeps his eyes firmly on the road and away from the sudden change of Stiles’s wardrobe.

“That makes no sense.” Derek speeds up a little. “If you want me to give you total forgiveness for forcing me to give you the keys to my baby you have to … let me take _yours_ for a ride.”

The camaro swerves a little.

“NO.” Derek says in a tone that screams no further argument. Stiles apparently didn’t hear that.

“Just think of it as a favor from you to me for being such an asshole. Yea?”

Derek stops the car in front of the school, “No Stiles, no and no.” Stiles juts his lips out a little. “Come on man!” Derek reaches over to open the door. “Get out.” Stiles looked at the veins that looked attractive on Derek’s arm; he could just kiss the muscle. Stiles stays put. Derek brings his arm back; he looks at Stiles with simple heavy lidded eyes.

“Something’s different about you…” Stiles put his backpack on. “Yea? like what?”

Derek shrugged, “Something I can’t place my finger on just yet…get out Stiles. You’re class starts soon.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek, “Later sourwolf.”

With swift movements he slides out of the car, Derek is surprised he didn’t trip. What was new about Stiles? He didn’t have much time to think because his eyes glued on Stiles’s ass as he walked away. Those jeans were perfect; he’d have to thank Lydia later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Stiles isn't a vampire just yet but it looks like the presence of his granfather King is already changing him. I wonder what will happen when he's actaully biten....omg.


	8. Velvety Lips

“Of course dad.” Stiles handed the bowl of popcorn over to his father on the couch.

“Promise me Stiles.” John said in a stern voice after he took the bowl of popcorn.

“I …” John stopped chewing when his son didn’t finish talking. “Who are you texting?” John asked his; chewing continued slowly. “Derek” Stiles answered in a nonchalant voice.

“Stiles, promise me you won’t have sex until you’re eighteen.” Stiles didn’t speak. “Stiles…”

“That’s my name dad, don’t wear it out.”

John narrowed his eyes at Stiles, “ _What_!?”

“Dad look, if sex comes and knocks on my door who am I to turn it down?”

“An educated moral teenager!” John huffed, he set the bowl of pop corn aside.

“Yea but…”

“But?” John preyed

“Nothing.” Stiles sent his text to Derek, “He doesn’t even want me any way.”

**Stiles: Sure whatever, you can bring a sleeping bag tonight.**

On the other side of town Derek let out a grateful sigh, the less physical contact with Stiles the less likely he’d rip the beautiful boy’s cloths off.

 ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The jeans slipped on nicely, they looked pretty tight but they were comfortable, God bless the mixing of fabrics. Or not, whatever.

Stiles walked through the doors of the old Hale home, Lubov followed with a concentrated face. “You should tell Derek soon about me, I sort of want to meet him properly. He undresses you with his eyes a lot.”

Stiles stopped eyeing the place for any signs of his friends, “Lubov, shut up.”

“That’s _grandfather_ Lubov to you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “It also seems that your vampire genes have given you a kick of _more_ stubbornness and a snobby sting” 

Stiles ignored his grandfather.

“This place is no longer a house, it’s just ashes.” Lubov lifted a black half burned piece of wood. “The Argents…” Stiles added.

Lubov sniffed the wood, “Wait..I smell werewolf but…there’s still human blood there too. Were there humans in here when the house burned down?” Stiles looked over Lubov surprised.

“Wow, your sense of smell is incredible!” Stiles takes the wood from Lubov, it’s heavier than he expected. “And strength too” he whispers as he lets it drop to the ground.  

“Why did you want to come here anyway?” Stiles asks, he looks back at Lubov. “If Kate Argent wants Derek dead it can’t be just because of what he is. Or her sister in laws stupid suicidal choice…” Lubov keeps snooping around the place.

Stiles keeps watch. Lubov smells the air and the walls closely. “What are you doing?” Stiles asks. “I’m looking for Kate Argent’s scent.”

He does that for another couple minutes. Wheels running over leaves and dirt are heard in the distance by Lubov who ignores them and waits a couple seconds later when Stiles just barely hears them too and calls out “Hurry!”

Lubov is hit with a sugary scent, pleasant and not vomit worth. Kate’s human scent. He sticks his hand into the wall, he feels around for whatever it was. His grip closes on a hard covered diary. “Yes” he smiles as he pulls it out. The car stops in front of the house, Lydia and Derek come out of his camaro. “Stiles?” Lydia says I surprise, Stiles looks back; Lubov is gone. He must of found what he was looking for.

Stiles waves like an idiot. “Heyyy”

Derek keeps his eyes on Stiles’s face not his crotch. “What are you doing here?” Derek takes a deep breath, nothing but Stiles. “Just thought you’d be here, I needed to talk to you.” Stiles didn’t lie. He needed to and he had though Derek would be here. There was an almost undetectable skip in his heart but Derek thought of it as embarrassment.

“Not now, I have some business to take care of with Lydia.” Lydia makes an uncomfortable face at Derek’s words. “What’s this business?” Stiles presses, he walks down the porch steps dangerously tempting Derek. “I..I lost my wolf.”

 _Well maybe they have it at the lost and found_ Stiles wanted to joke but this was serious. “when?” Stiles asked. “Last night, I just felt it…die.” Lydia shook visibly. Last night something had awakened in Stiles, his vampire genes. So what was Derek going to do about it? When it made sense in Stiles’s head he made a face. “You’re going to bite her _again_?”

Derek kept a straight face as he nodded his head. “We though the house was appropriate, she could scream and no one would hear her. She could stay here and sleep to let the wound heal for a couple hours. Her parents think she’s at your house and since the sheriff is always at work they won’t call him to verify. They’ll call you and you’ll say you’re having a study session.”

Stiles looked at Lydia who was looking at the ground. Where was her _confidence!?_

“Lyida?” Stiles spoke up. Lydia looked up hesitantly. “Do you want this again?” she took in a sharp breath. She readjusted her stance, she wore high heels.

“Lydia, answer me.” She twitched her lip a little. “I…want it.” She slid a stand of her strawberry light brown hair behind her pretty ear. “Let’s go then.” Derek guided her inside the house, he passed Stiles who stayed outside. He didn’t want to hear her scream. He began his walk to his own Jeep. He took out his keys, he threw them in the air to catch them again but…they didn’t return. He looked around bewildered. “What the ..fu.” before he could get that last work out; he was thrown.

He hit the ground hard, his breath went out of him so fast it left him motionless on the ground for a second or two. He took in a lung full of air when his body figured out it wasn’t dead just yet. He sat up slowly to see how far he had been thrown, fifteen feet away stood a _big_ man with pearly skin. Stiles groaned, “not right now!” his whispered harshly to himself.

 “Oh yes right now baby, when Kate showed me the pictures of you; my target, oh I just went _crazy_!” the vampire’s needy voice drove Derek and Lydia both outside, Derek saw as Stiles crawled to make the space even bigger between himself and the tall muscular vampire.

“Oh, hello there you house trained bag of fur, want to watch me rape your little _mate_ before I drain him?” Stiles looked from the vampire to Derek and back, MATE!?

Stiles wanted to reach into his jacket for his gun which along with his jeans had changed style, he couldn’t deny that Lydia was right, he did get more attention…like right now. “Oh no sexy boy.” In a blink the vampire grabbed Stiles by his neck then brought him up. Stiles began to choke.

“Let him go!” Derek growled. The vampire looked behind himself at Derek, the height difference was big. The large hands around Stiles’s throat tightened, Stiles would pass out soon. His gaze went to Lydia who looked at the situation with wide teary eyes. Her hands shook as she took out her cell phone.

“Watch out!”  Derek scram, Stiles felt the air hiss threw his ears. He collided with Lydia; they both fell with pained grunts to the wooden floor inside the house. Stiles got up gently; Lydia had silent tears running down her face. “It’s okay, get up. Come on Lydia, get up.”

“Oh I’m so scared!” The vampire teased Derek who ran at him all wolfed out. With a punch Derek went flying into a tree, he hit his head hard, his eyes closed.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, he began to run at him but cold hands had him by the wrist, they twisted; he let out a cry of pain. Lydia ran at the vampire, “You let my Alpha’s mate go you big dickhead!” Stiles admired her sudden courage but when they were both being held up by the neck he forgot about it. Stiles looked at Derek who was still unconscious, “Wake up sourwolf” he whispered through his clenched throat. “Shhhh” The vampire cooed, “looks like I get two for one. You’re going to be just as fun as your brother.” Brother? “Two _pretty_ faces and two _pretty_ lips, it’ll be fun seeing the submission in your _pretty_ eyes.”

Surly Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin didn’t look…related. The sound of a large intake of breath pulled everyone’s attention to Derek who opened his eyes slowly. The vampire hit Lydia over the head when he set her down, he was too fast for her to notice, a mild gash opened her flesh and she fell to the ground.

Stiles was thrown down, his coat ripped off and his shirt to, lean sensual muscles flexed as he tried to breath; his air had been knocked out of his lungs again. There was an ear shattering growl, Stiles looked over at Derek who’s eyes were the reddest he had ever seen them. Redder than Lubov’s.

“Don’t you fucking touch my _MATE!?”_ mate…..

Derek shook violently, he began to…grow? He took of his leather jacket to slam it to the forest ground. His shirt ripped as thick black wolf skin emerged. His jaw shot out and his teeth grew to razor sharp proportions. He fell onto his hands, he stretched out his back as it cracked and arched.

When Stiles blinked the air was back in his lungs and a huge black lethal red eyed wolf was in Derek’s place. He was beautiful in the scariest way; he wasn’t like Peter who looked like a sick werewolf when he was on all fours. No, this wolf was amazing.

An air ripping howl was let out of its razor sharp framed mouth. Derek ran at the vampire who stood up to take him on. Growls and grunts mixed while Stiles hurried over to Lydia who sat up gently. “Stiles” Lydia spoke but she stuttered at the end. Her hands shook, she looked at Stiles in confusion. The gash on her forehead began to pull back and heal. Maybe she still had her wolf somewhere. She stood up in time to watch Derek being punched across the mouth and thrown to the ground. His teeth bit furiously into the air.

“He needs help!” Stiles felt around for his phone but when he spotted it crushed next to his ripped jacket he let out a helpless moan. Lydia looked back at the porch where her own phone was scattered into pieces. There was a hard blow; Derek let out a howl of pain when the fist met his leg. Not broken but still, he limped now. He would die if Stiles didn’t do anything soon. Then out of nowhere the vampire punched Derek across the face once again, he flew thirty feet away to land motionless. His chest stopped rising and falling… _no._

Anger rose in Stiles, it felt like his veins were on fire as lava ran through him. “You fucking piece of worthless fuck!” he ran at the vampire who only laughed, Lydia was shaking still. Suddenly something came over her eyes and her stance shifted, a predator’s smile glided onto her lips. Stiles smacked into the vampire who stuttered back, Lydia ran to him also, she jumped and flipped to land onto the vampire’s shoulders. She held his hair _firmly_ while Stiles took a hold of a leg and pulled. He fell onto his face, Lydia lifted his face up by his hair to face a pissed off Stiles. “You killed him…” the vampire’s eyes went wide, he shook his head quickly; the new found strength in Lydia made her smile wider.

“You were going to _rape_ me…” Stiles continued, behind him Derek moved, he stood up slowly; his red wolf alpha eyes fixed on the sight in front of him.

Stiles took hold of one of the thick muscled arms, he pulled back; Lydia did the same. They locked eyes; their smiles matched perfectly. Stiles looked back at Derek who walked over with a growl under his breath at the vampire who was _shaking_ , Stiles felt power run through his veins. Lydia did also.

“Forgive me _please_ ; I didn’t know you were of his clan. I wouldn’t have done anything if I had smelled you two before, _please_!” Smelled them? Stiles looked over at Lydia again, they exchanged confused faces. Lubov walked out of the trees with a surprised face. The vampire froze with even more fear.

“King Fing, _FORGIVE ME!”_   

Lubov ran his eyes down Lydia’s and Stiles’s body, the muscles on Stiles was exactly like it was suppose to be. Lethal and lean, he was indeed _perfect_ and Lydia _MARTIN,_ how could he have missed it!? She had Lilliana’s hair and nose. Stiles wasn’t the last one, a rush of joy flooded Lubov while he looked at his two grandchildren. Then his eyes landed on Derek in full Alpha form who was growling at him,

“It’s okay Derek; I mean no harm to your mate or Lydia.” Lubov looked back at the vampire his grandchildren held tightly in their grips, the contrast was almost hilarious. Such a big man held by such smaller lethal creatures.

“However I won’t say the same for you Victor. From my own clan, I see me saving you from your death wasn’t valuable to you.”

“No my King, no! it was! I will forever be grateful!”  

Lubov walked smoothly to stand in front of the vampire. “Tell me the truth” His eyes glowed red.

“Kate Argent sent me to kill the boy; she wanted to see if I would succeed. She promised me a better rank in the coven and I agreed.”

“Did she tell you who she was fighting against? Did she tell you she was going to kill me?”

Victor fought it, “Yes, she did.”

“So you lied to them to appeal to their better half about not knowing who Stiles was?”

“Yes”

“You betrayed me on purpose knowing all the good I did for you, all the opportunities, the life, the ability to have lived forever like you had _wanted_!?” actual hurt crossed Lubov’s eyes.  

Tears fell down Victor’s face, tears of fear for his death not his guilt. Lubov placed his hands on his throat in a flash. “I’m sorry Victor but you leave me no choice, I come back because I hear the commotion and I found you trying to _kill_ my _family_ even though you knew who they _were.”_

Victor is shaking his head, sadness enters Lubov’s heart, he let’s go of the vampire’s throat. “Let him go” Lubov says to Stiles and Lydia who exchange strange faces but start to let go. The muscled arms escape their grip and are now around Lubov’s own neck.

“FOOL!” Victor laughs, “You’re heart was always your downfall!”

But Stiles is on the vampire’s shoulders now, he shuts his mouth hard and pulls back. “Lydia!” he rushes, Lydia makes Victor release her grandfather, her iron clasp hold Victor’s bigger hands impossibly tight. Stiles kicks off Victor who falls over, Lydia moves out of the way. Lubov and Derek watch the cousins do their work.

Victor starts to laugh while Stiles increases his strength at pulling his neck upward. “You did good _Fing_ , these hybrids might even give you an advantage in what’s coming!”

Stiles twists with a grunt, the head comes off swiftly and loud, he throws it to the side. Him and Lydia pull the arms off the body in a loud crack.

They kicked the dead vampire aside next; Lubov pulled out a lighter then threw it at the cold pale hard body. It ignited quickly, Lydia and Stiles were still holding the limp muscled arms, and they threw those in there too. Lubov watched the fire burn with watery eyes; he rubbed his face as he turned away. Suddenly Stiles’s and Lydia’s muscles relaxed and they felt light headed. They began to sway back.

“You two used too much too fast. You’re only still mostly human.” Lubov held them both by the shoulder. It was incredible, so much raw power and they weren’t even full vampire; they didn’t even have to use teeth…just strength. Derek growled under his breath at Lubov.

“I’ll explain everything later, for now I’m going to take Stiles and Lydia over to Stiles’s place. Run behind me, I’m driving Stiles’s jeep.”

The last thing Stiles remembers before he knocks out is Derek’s wolf face looking after him with concerned red eyes.

 ...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He twists in his sleep; his bare back rubs against a bare smooth hard chest. He turns over to see Derek looking down at him with fond eyes. “You have so much explaining to do.” He says in a husky tired voice. Stiles looks away.

“When I saw you stop breathing I thought…” Derek runs his thumb over Stiles’s soft lips. Stiles freezes.

“When I saw you rip that vampire’s arm off, my wolf wanted me to shift back to human form and take you right then and there but no…I wanted you all to myself and alone. Looks like my wolf got what it had been waiting for all along, it doesn’t want you as a wolf…it wants something else.”

Stiles shift to fully face Derek. “What is that?”

Derek brings Stiles closer; the boy relaxes under the hug. “Vampire Stiles maybe?”

Stiles chuckles under his breath, “Well, we’ll see when Lubov turns me and…Lydia too I guess. Well that’s probably why she kept rejecting the bite, her vampire genes probably didn’t let the bite settle, ever.

Derek never thought of that when he found out Stiles was related to a King vampire. Though it would explain why Stiles and Lydia had more in common than they would admit. GPAs, sarcasm, and a vampire King grandfather as well.  

All he thought about was how he was going to take Stiles, in what position, and how many times during the night. He leaned in closer. Stiles did the same, “No” Stiles’s lips whispered over his own. Stiles pulled back. His muscles ached like never before and he felt like he had run a fifty mile marathon nonstop!

Derek huffed, “You won’t at least make out with me now that you know I want you?”

Stiles shook his head.

“That’s worse than getting punched in the face.”

Stiles’s fist made contact with Derek’s face. Derek reared back in shock but not pain.

Stiles laughed a little more, the action had taken more energy then he wanted to give at the moment.

“Come on” Derek begged, “ _KISS_ me Stiles.” Stiles began to close his eyes. “stiles…” Derek took his face in his hands. He pressed their lips together softy, Stiles moved his lips enough to bite Derek’s bottom lip lightly. He let it go, “I’m _so_ tired Derek.”

The moon light shimmered in through the window and reflected off Derek’s own muscular back as he crawled over Stiles. He pressed their bare chests together. “Stiles, open your eyes a little.” Stiles did as Derek asked.

Derek’s eyes were Alpha red; he leaned down to nuzzle Stiles’s neck, his stubble felt good to him. “I guess I can wait.” Stiles smiled vaguely, his fingers laced into Derek’s soft hair.

Derek ran his hands down the _perfect_ lean body, his lips left red spots on the alabaster skin as he traveled to Stiles’s lips. He kissed every birthmark and freckle. Stiles shifted under him, the kisses were like melodies for his sleep. When Derek reached the velvet lips he kissed Stiles passionately, behind his closed eyelids Derek could feel the fire of his red eyes. A soft tired moan filled Derek’s mouth from Stiles. “Alright” Derek let Stiles’s lips go. “I’ll let you go to sleep.”

Derek brought Stiles over his chest, he too eventually fell sleep after he counted Stiles’s breaths to fifty.     

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you someone was going to die soon lol.


	9. Tears Of An Alpha

Kate backed away from Lubov cautiously; her King had his hands behind his back with a little smile on his lips.

“I’m not going to kill you Kate” he assured her.

Where the hell where those vampires!? Kate looked around the trees with suspense. “They’re still in the city feeding. If I were you I’d be cautious. You’re family weren’t the only hunters and you know _that_. Sudden rise in death tolls will attract a lot of attention.”

Lubov lifted the jar full of ashes in front of him. “Here’s your little puppet.” He tosses the jar at Kate who didn’t take her angry green eyes off of him. When she opened it she hissed before she slammed it on the ground.

“I didn’t know you had it in you Lubov, I thought for sure you’d let your heart win.”

Lubov shifted to his other foot with a sigh, “It would of won, it did actually.”

Kate looked back down at the ashes, “Then why are you still here?” She asked, she began to walk in circles around him. His red eyes followed her. A cocky grin appeared on his face.

“Stiles has gotten a little sturdier since you left.”

Kate froze in place, “You _turned_ him?” Lubov flashed to face her quickly.

“I could _kill_ you right here right _now_.” He warned; she stepped back with a stumble.

“No I didn’t turn him, and yes I know what you’re after Kate. I know everything and soon Stiles will also. It’s all going to come down to you; the best and strongest _will_ win.”

He pulls out a hard cover blue diary. Kate lets out a cry of disbelief. She blurs at top speed at him, Lubov has her by the neck the next millisecond.

“Give it to me!” she cries around his impossible grip. Lubov shakes his head, his eyes rack over Kate’s grimace. He pushes her away not so forcefully but she staggers back. She rubs at her throat.

“What kind of sick games are you playing with me!? Why not kill me now?” she almost seemed like she begged for it in the end.

Lubov lifts a finger to sway a ‘no’ at her slowly. “No, as much as I’ve grown to despise you with your own words…” he lifts the diary. “I can’t kill you.” A flare of annoyance ignites his red eyes to glow impossibly redder.

“It’s not my place, that place is already taken by my grandson and his _mate_. I’m just here to caution you; maybe you’ll come to your senses and kiss Derek’s feet. Maybe then he’ll let you live.” 

Kate laughs, “You’re old heart still beats with compassion I see.” She laughs even harder.

“It _will_ be the death of you.”

Lubov stuffs the diary back into his jacket; he runs a hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes turn back to normal and Kate takes a deep breath.

“Yes, my normal eyes scare you more than my red ones don’t they?”

Kate doesn’t answer.

“Is it because they remind you so much of Stiles’s? You’re scared shitless of him aren’t you? Look at the ashes Kate, he did _that_ to _Victor_ and he’s _still_ human. There’s an addition to my family besides him but I want that to be a secret. She’s _gorgeous_ and so _lethal_. Stiles couldn’t have asked for a better cousin and her taste in fashion is impeccable!” his grin is bright and sarcastic.

Kate’s eyes betray her but Lubov had already felt the vampire a mile away, he turns around to take hold of her hair and pull her neck to the side. Kate watches as he digs his teeth into her neck and rips the pretty blonde vampire’s head off. He throws it at Kate who cringes away like its on fire. The vampire falls to her knees in front of Lubov. Lubov takes hold of the decapitated body by the shoulder.

“I have a heart…” he says, his digs his indestructible fingers into the open throat of the dead vampire. He takes hold of the cervical or what’s left of it and pulls. The _whole_ spine rushes out with it; he snaps it in two and throws it to the side.

“But _DON’T_ fuck with me.”

Before he blurs out of sight he turns back around to see Kate shaking with anger and fear.

 .........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stiles takes small bites of Derek’s jaw. They share broken kisses; their tongues send shivers of lust through both their bodies when they touch. Derek takes a firm possessive hold of Stiles’s thigh before he throws it over his hip, his pulsating boner is placed in just the _perfect_ place. 

There’s a desperate cry from him when Stiles squeezes the leg he had around him. He smiles as he looks down at Stiles and Stiles smiles right back. Derek can feel his lips pulse from all the kissing; Stiles’s own lips are swollen and red. Derek moans as he pressed himself so close to Stiles. He wanted to burn all of Stiles’s clothing because it was keeping him from what he wanted to own.

The thin briefs weren’t enough to _not_ let the heat of Derek’s erection pass through to Stiles’s ass, Stiles threw his head back. His fingers held Derek by the shoulders tightly.

He tried to pull away when his control began to escape him. Derek kept him in place, Stiles tried to dig inside himself for his vampire inherited strength but nothing came up, he went weak in the knees and his hips felt like jelly when he tried to move them away from Derek’s tight grip.

“Stay _put_ ” Derek ordered, Stiles lifted his hand away from Derek’s shoulder to flick him off. His wrist feels better now, maybe Derek had licked it all night.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Derek smiled a lustful heavy eyed smile.

“I want to feel you tighten around me…convulse when you’re about to cum, and squeeze every last drop of cum out of me.” Derek sucked under Stile’s jaw as he said this, his stubble sent signals of lust straight down to Stiles’s dick.

“Derek” Stiles said in a lazy voice, Derek ignored him as his fingers sank into the warm briefs covering Stiles’s ass. “Derek” Stiles said a little stronger. Stiles began to lift out of his lustful haze. Derek’s hands parted Stiles’s cheeks…Stiles pushed him off with his newly discovered strength. Derek fell to the ground with a grunt and groan.

Derek reached up, took Stiles’s arm and pulled; Stiles fell over onto Derek who pinned him down on Stiles’s bedroom floor. Stiles pushed him off again, Derek found _himself_ being pinned. Stiles shoved his arm into Derek’s neck _hard_. The Alpha looked up in surprise and arousal.

“ _Later_ ” Stiles said, “I have school in an a hour.” He let Derek go who took in large amounts of air. Stiles gathered his things for school. “My dad should be waking up soon, if he finds you here..”

Derek is already putting on his cloths. He rubs at his neck. “Yea yea, he’ll shoot me. I’ll pick you up in forty minutes.

Before Stiles can protest Derek is already out the window and probably running through the forest.

In exactly forty minutes to the dot, Derek honked his horn outside Stiles’s house. John looked over his steaming coffee at his son who doesn’t meet his gaze. “Stiles…”

Stiles looked up with blood pooling under his freckled alabaster cheek. “Bye dad!” he fixed his backpack on then practically runs out of his house.

“Here” Derek hands Stiles an attractive phone, “You got to be kidding me.” Stiles ran his thumb over the home button of the iphone. “You do know that in six months you’ll have to get me the new iphone?”   

Derek starts to drive down the road, “If you’re alive in six months.” Stiles huffs at Derek’s plain face, he shoves his new phone into his pocket which was _tight_ , there are drawbacks to being sexy.

“You know, you’re not only dating an Alpha werewolf but you’re also a vampire by inheritance so … when are you going to have the talk with your dad?”

Derek turned the usual corner; they were getting closer to the school. “Today I plan on breaking it on him after he eats dinner. A _hamburger_ dinner so he suspects something’s up before I even speak.”

Derek stops in front of the school, “You…want me there?” Stiles stops his hand midway of opening the door. Derek’s voice had been so unsure. He turned to face Derek with a smile. “Of course…now smile for me.” Derek’s face went into a scowl.

Stiles leaned over, he touched noses with his sourwolf. “Smile Derek…” Derek keeps his scowl even when Stiles bites his lips in their kiss. “I’ll get you later then.” Stiles gets out of the camaro with Derek’s eyes once again glued to his butt.

Derek’s wolf scratched at the human walls keeping him inside.

When Stiles busted through the doors of the school like the badass he is, he spotted Lydia walking right at him. Her fierce stare made him expect the worst. People made a fucking _path_ as she headed straight at him. “hey….” Stiles waved a little at his new cousin.

Lydia dragged him along by his arm to her locker. “So I think it’s safe to say Lubov talked to you already...?”

Lydia lets out a sigh then smiles. “I knew it.”

Stiles waits for her to continue, she doesn’t so he asks “Knew what?”

“I knew I was too pretty, too gorgeous, too smart, and too perfect because I’m a fucking vampire _princess_ Stiles. That’s much better then growing fur every time I get angry.”

Stiles wants to laugh but Erica has walked into the hallway and she throws Lydia a death glare, maybe Derek passed it on to her when he bit her. Stiles gives her a smile, she rolls her eyes at him and continues to walk.

 _Defiantly_ passed on by Derek Stiles assures himself.

“But guess what? Now I’m questioning my whole family history. Where the fuck were you guys? You know that means your mom and my dad were cousins right? Did they not know either?”

Stiles just shrugs because he has no idea.

“How am I going to tell my parents this? ‘mom, dad, I’m a princess of the night’. No Stiles, no.”

Stiles puts his hand on Lydia’s shoulder, she relaxes. “Well I’m telling my dad today, I’m nervous as heck and I don’t know if he’ll accept me for it.”

“Stiles…” Lydia takes Stiles’s shoulder now. “Honey, you’re telling your dad that you’re a descendent of a vampire King and that you’ll eventually be turned into one…not that you’re gay. He knows that already. He’s obviously going to have a harder time swallowing the vampire situation.”

“I’m also going to tell him I’m dating Derek officially and that sex with him might be unavoidable…”

Lydia lets him go. “Stiles, do you want to die or something? Why would you tell your dad that? You _never_ tell your parents that, like _ever_.”

“Look Taylor Swift, I know okay.”

Lydia shuts her locker with a little more force than necessary.

“Then just do what I did with my parents when I had the sex talk with them about Jackson.”

“What did you tell them?” Stiles listens carefully, Lydia looks around before she leans into her cousin’s ear and whispers “Mom, dad….I’m having sex with Jackson… _deuces_.”

 Stiles shot straight back up with a horrified look on his face, the back of his head slamed into the open locker behind him. It closes shut and he turns to apologize to Greenburg who shrugs it off. Lydia is laughing her ass off the whole time.

“Did you see your face! Oh my God your face!” she rubs the tears away from her eyes, “OOOhhh your _face_ was priceless.” She sucks in a lung full of air so she can speak around her left over giggles.

“If you want to address it then address it. However I wouldn’t, it’s your business. It’s not like you can get pregnant…right?”

Stiles shakes his head quickly, “I don’t think so…”

Lydia tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes, she makes a little huff and walks away like a model on a runway. “I would check the bestiary if I were you!” she says to him, people look at him to her confused. He face palms himself then sighs, “Stiles!” Scott yells from down the hall. Stiles smiles as Scott approaches.

“Guess what?” Stiles gives Scott an encouraging look. “What?”

“That vampire with the red eyes wasn’t Kate Argent, it was a guy named Lubov. He’s your grandfather!” Scott whispered to stiles in delight.

Stiles made a confused face. “Yea…I know.”

Scott juts his lip, “What? Derek just told me yesterday!” Stiles has to remind his friend to keep his voice down. “Did he tell the rest of the pack also?” Scott nodded. “Oh, well I guess that’s done.” Stiles was relieved, he didn’t want to explain things twice.  

“Whatever, so I was with Allison last night when you were like passed out because of the fight I totally missed, I’m so _bummed_. Derek said you were _amazing_.”

Stiles had only heard the words that followed ‘Derek’.

“He did?”

Scott nodded with a smile. “hhYea! Dude, I can’t believe you didn’t tell us anything.”

“Well, I’ve only known for like two days Scott. I’m sorry I didn’t tweet you.” The last part Stiles put as much sarcasm as he could.

“Stiles…I don’t have a twitter.” Stiles would always be amazed at how adorably clueless Scott was sometimes.

 ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Derek is ready to attack whoever it had been that had snooped around his burned down home. He forgot about the reconstruction plans in his car; his nose followed the scent to the back of the house. His arms fell to his sides. The big red spiral stares back at him; his wolf is about to burst out of him and he _knows_ that things are going to get even worse.

 ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stiles taps his foot on the carpet with nervous intentions. Derek places his firm hand on the knee to stop it from shaking. He squeezes a little; his eyes go soft when they meet Stiles’s.

The front door opens, John Stilinski walks in carrying groceries. He’s clueless to the three men waiting for him I the living room; he almost drops his purchases when he spots Lubov sitting on the arm of the couch where Derek and Stiles are also waiting.

“Hey dad, could we talk?”

John only stares at them all. “Stiles, please don’t tell me you’re having a three way relationship. I could not live knowing my son was doing that.”

Stiles shakes his head, “Just close the door, sets those bags down, and come sit on your sofa chair.

Stiles abandoned the idea of feeding John before telling him, he would feed him later to calm his nerves.

“Dad, you already know everything you need to know about Derek because I know you and I _know_ you looked into his records and files.” John doesn’t disagree because of course he had! He nods, his eyes keeping glancing at Lubov who has Phoebe’s cheekbones.

“And this is Lubov…Lubov Fing.”

John slouches back on his chair; “And he is…why is he here?”

Stiles pulls out the parchment with his family tree, John’s eyes go wide. “Fing” he murmurs to himself. “You’re mom’s last named used to be Fing. Are you related to her!?” the last part had come out as an almost desperate plea from John.

Lubov doesn’t answer, no one does; the werewolf and vampire look at Stiles to make the next move. Stiles hands his father the parchment. John unrolls it and when his eyes rake all the Fing-s in the names of Phoebe’s relatives he looks back up. “So you _are_ related to Phoebe. How come I never met you? I’m John.”  John’s eyes glaze over with love and memories when he mentions Stiles’s mother…they always did.

“Oh, I know who you are and I’ve meet you many times; just not officially.”

John raises and eyebrow at the King.

“Stiles. Explain. Now.” John says with a stern glare at his son.

“My mom...and I are…decendentsofLubovFingwhosavampirekingandmomandihavevampirebloodandLubovwillhavetoturnmeintoonesoonsinceKateArgentisgoingtokillmeandtrytotakeallthepoweri’msorry!”

“WHAT!?” John had a lot of practice with Stiles and he had understood everything the teenager has rushed out of his mouth.

“It’s true!” Stiles pleads, Derek is still impressed John was able to understand his son.

“Stiles I always knew you were a special kid. You’re smart and reasonable, and you’re really good at understanding problems but this is too far! You expect me to believe that this man is a _VAMPIRE!_ What? Is Derek a fucking _WEREWOLF?”_

“Yes” Stiles deadpans.

John almost falls out of his chair. He recovers quickly; “I know a really good doctor…”

“DAD!” Stiles yells, John shakes his head. “How am I suppose to believe all of this!”

“Because it’s true! I’m not lying to you.”

“Stiles last time I asked you if you were lying to me you told me that to you ‘lying’ was reclining in a horizontal position!”

Derek bites back a chuckle; Lubov is just shaking his head. Of course Stiles would have said that.

“I’ll prove it! Derek….” Derek snaps back to the present, he had been remembering the time Stiles had told him he wasn’t scared of him when Derek was in the back of Stiles’s dad’s cruiser. Derek had only stared at Stiles’s mouth the whole time, he was trying to fight off a boner.

“Sorry” Derek mutters before he smiles at Stiles. Fur grows onto his face and his teeth sharpen to razor killers; his eyes glow red at John.

“Fuck me!” John flinches back. Stiles looks at his dad with wide eyes, “Believe me now!?” John nods with a passionate fury of agreement but then he glances at Lubov. “Do you turn into a bat?”

Lubov fights off the urge to face palm himself. “No.”

“Then what do you do? Derek turns into a wolf, what do _you_ do.”

Lubov accepts the challenge. “Come on…” he gets off the arm of the couch then gestures them outside.

They all follow; John is ahead of Stiles and Derek because he’s _eager_.

The sun is out for a change, the snow is almost completely gone now.

“If you sparkle…I will laugh.” John warns Lubov who sighs with his head back.

“I do not fucking _sparkle_. I’m not a fairy, I’m a vampire. I kill people.”

John narrows his eyes at Lubov. “Animals. I kill animals.” Lubov corrects himself.

John hides his smile by turning away, he really wants to laugh. “Alright Derek, come at me. Come on. Be a good boy.”

Derek gives Lubov a _super_ death glare, Stiles is the only one allowed to tell him dog puns or jokes.

“Be a good boy and turn into a wolf so I can kick your ass.” Lubov raises his arms. Derek aggressively takes off his jacket. He shoves it at Stiles who walks over to his dad.

“Derek has pride, I like that. He’s going to be good for you. He’s confident and stern in himself. He’s hard to convince which is just like you. It’s okay Stiles, I’m totally alright with you and him. The sex thing…that law gets broken all the time. If everyone who broke it was punished, our jails wouldn’t be big enough.”

Stiles flushes slightly at his dad, “Thanks” he drapes his arm over his father. “You guys know we can’t do this right? We have neighbors.” Derek and Lubov stop getting ready, “ _Wha_?” Lubov says confused. He stands up to look around, oh _hey_ yea there _are_ other houses. Lubov tries to not feel embarrassed about his decision.

“It’s alright; if you can’t turn into a badass wolf it’s okay. You don’t need to prove that you’re cool.”  John nudges Lubov’s shoulder when they walk back into the house, Lubov’s jaw drops at his words. 

“What should I call you anyway? What are you to Stiles?” John shuts the front door.

“I started the family line, so his grandfather in short. Unless you want to put all those _great great greats_ before grandfather but those are _a lot_ of greats.”

“I’ll just call you Lubov, so when is my son going to be feeding off animals? Oh Stiles, thanks for the update kiddo; all the things that have  happened make since now. Besides the Kate Argent thing, elaborate more on that. Then the implications of having a werewolf son in law and now I’m totally convinced that Scott is a werewolf too, wait does Melissa know!?”

John gestured to the couch again, Derek made an exasperated sigh.

“I’ll explain everything…” Lubov sits down on the couch, Derek turns to Stiles.

“Come here.” Derek gestures for Stiles to take his hand, Stiles takes it with rasied eyebrows. Derek pulls them outside.

They get into his car; Stiles set’s Derek’s leather jacket on his lap “Where are we going?” Stiles asks, he looks back at his house. “We’re going to talk about something serious and I need you to know, in privacy.”

Stiles doesn’t argue anymore on the drive, when they head through the forest and park on the cliff overlooking the town Derek lets out a sigh. “In my jacket pocket there’s a book. Take it out.”

Stiles digs into the pocket and hey what do you know there’s the book. He pulls out a blue hard covered diary, “Lubov gave it to me and…just read the first entry.” Stiles opens the diary, “He found it in the walls of my house…I don’t know how it go there.”

Stiles’s curious eyes begin to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is August 26 th 1998\. I saw the Hales again. You can see the predatory appearances they have, sharp eyes and lethal bodies. Even Derek Hale who’s only eleven, he’s a handsome boy actually. His eyes really stun you. However it doesn’t change who he is, he’s still a killer and he’ll go through puberty soon if he isn’t already. Grandfather Gerard says we’ll have to kill them if they harm anybody; he always looks a Lily Hale weird. I guess he just doesn’t like her. _

_I met Derek at a birthday party today of some little boy that turned seven. He is REALLY annoying but he has the most adorable doe eyes and his friend Scott looks like a little puppy. Derek Hale was glaring at the little boy, Lily and Officer Stilinski were chatting away happily while Derek was doing that. Then I saw Maxwell talk to Derek, he whispered something into his sons’s ear and Derek looked away from the Stilinski boy. My grandfather says the little boy is unlucky, he can’t believe the sickness the Hales have. Derek Hale has found his mate, I makes me want to throw up. People like him should just rot and burn, his kind has already taken my uncle and they’ll have to die by my hand before they can take anyone else away from whomever. I don’t know how long it’ll take until we find something useful to end them for, but it’ll happen. We just need to be patient; that’s what grandpa Gerard always  says._

Stiles shut the book with a cold snap. “She was already planning your end since she met you!?”

Derek doesn’t look at Stiles.

“Derek, look at me Derek.” The Alpha turns his head, his eyes are teary. Stiles’s body goes motionless at the sight. Derek rubs his eyes; he bursts out of the car and walks over to the cliff. Stiles follows in a rush and takes his arm, “What are you doing!?” Derek takes his arm away. “I just needed some air.”

Stiles stood next to his…what? What was Derek to Stiles? His mate yes of course but that sounded too cold for Stiles in his head. His sourwolf, yes; Stiles would call him _His Sourwolf_ and his sourwolf shall be cuddly and fluffy.

Stiles intertwines their fingers, Derek looks down at them. “I…” there’s something in Derek’s throat that isn’t letting him speak. “It’s okay, just…don’t talk.” Stiles wraps his arm around his sourwolf’s waist and brings him close.

“So you knew I was yours since I turned seven? I remember that birthday party, those were special occasions because on those days I was the happiest since the death of my…mother.”

Derek nodded, he kept his gaze ahead. Stiles squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.” Derek stays put. “It’s your home not mine.” Derek’s voice is cold and emotionless. Stiles takes Derek’s hand gently, Derek was tough and strong like no one else Stiles knew but there were moments like these when Derek was as fragile as glass. He pulls him with him to the camaro. Derek walks to the passenger side. Stiles takes the invitation wordlessly and with a grin.

Stiles is happy he gets to drive the camaro for the first time so he has a slight grin the whole way home. Derek looks at him; seeing Stiles like this made Derek’s heart shutter and spasm with joy. The boy was still here; safe. He was safe from Kate and the new threat of the Alpha pack that had sprung onto Derek like cold water.   

There was a note on the inside front door that said _‘Stiles, I was called back to work. Lubov told me everything and wow….I’ll see you later tonight. ”_

Stiles dropped the note into the trash on his into the kitchen. He peeped into the fridge and good; his dad had ate the cheeseburger Stiles had made him. Derek is still standing by the front door, Stiles walks back to the living room then stops on the bottom steps of the stairs.

“You might not have been raised in this house but this is your home, or at least I think it is. All those nights when it was raining and you came here, or when it snowed. Especially know that we cuddle in bed every time we go to bed; this is your home Derek.”  

Stiles walks up the steps, Derek follows with his own silent steps.

Stiles hangs his jacket, he glances at the digital clock. “It’ll be six soon. I’m going to shower before I do my homework. There’s food in the fridge if you want any.”

Stiles grabs a pair of briefs and his towel before he exits the room. Derek looks after him with needy eyes that Stiles doesn’t notice.

The water is relaxing and the steam clears all the stress right off Stiles. He starts to shampoo his growing hair when the door opens. He rinses out the lather; Derek begins to take off all his cloths and drops them on the floor next to Stiles’s. He opens the curtains, he runs his eyes down the alabaster body; Stiles turns at the cold draft of the curtain opening.

He steps back with a blushing smile; Derek’s face is ambushed by indecision as he steps into the shower with Stiles. Stiles waits for Derek to get closer, the air between them gets charged up more and more the whole times that Stiles’s breath speeds up. When their chests touch Stiles relaxes into Derek who wraps his arms around him.

“When I was eleven Kate was thirteen. She had very pretty lips and eyes but I was torn because every time I saw this big eyed gorgeous little seven year old in public places; my brain would turn into mush and all I wanted to do was protect you from the boogy monster. I knew what you were to me but I guess because you were so young I didn’t know how to handle the situation. I ended up falling in love with Kate; she would always remind me that she was who I was with. Only her. I forgot about the boy who tore down all my defenses with a smile. When I came back looking for Laura and I saw you in those woods; I knew I wasn’t going to be able to leave anymore. No matter if I had no place to stay; fuck it I would stay in the burned down house with bad memories.”

Stiles smiled into Derek’s ear.

“I stalked you for a while you know, I would watch you sleep at night and sometimes I even imagined the conversations I would have with you. When I finally did have conversations with you I was _sold_. You’re stubborn no doubt about it but it makes me love you even more because that’s who I need. I need someone who’s as much of a stubborn smart ass like me. You were meant for me and now…”

Stiles pulled back to look at Derek. “Now what….” Stiles imagined the worst but Derek got teary eyed again, or was that just the water?

“There’s _so much_ to protect you from. Kate Argent and her vampire army and… “

Stiles took Derek’s face.

“The Alpha pack, they’ve declared battle for my title today.” Stiles keeps his calm, he rubs Derek’s temples gently. “Is that why you want to cry?”

Derek takes on furious look.

 “No! I want to cry because I can’t fucking give you what you deserve! I’ll glady _DIE_ for you Stiles but…who I am and what I’ve done have put you in life threatening danger. Every moment of every day I have to be on the lookout and not be able to enjoy your presence and your kisses like I want to. I have to keep this broody look to discourage you because if I get lost in you something might sneak up on you and take you away from me forever. I would never live without you, who would I go to? I’d be lost because no one can deal with me. Not even Peter.”

Peter Stiles remembers. “Is Peter okay?” Derek nods, “He’ll be fine. He’s almost done healing. He’s at Deaton’s until the weekend.”

Derek shutters when Stiles tangles his fingers in his wet hair. “Okay, let’s forget everything for the next couple minutes. Here, give me a shower.” Stiles hands over Derek the rag. “enjoy my rare presence.”

Derek smiles as he rubs the body wash all over Stiles, his hands roam the soft skin, his fingers linger on the light happy trail Stiles wears with sensuality.

Stiles shivers in the hot water.

When Derek begins to scrub the skin with delicious birthmarks he bites his lip. He’s already growing hard. “Stiles…” he warns, his wolf waits patiently for his mate’s response.

Stiles turns around, he brings Derek into a passionate kiss. “I’ve done enough damage to you already.” Derek speaks into the kiss. Stiles shakes his head slowly; “Never.” He kisses him again. “I want to…” Derek says as he pressed him against the shower wall.

 “So do I” Stiles whispers as he presses their bodies even closer, Derek’s hard muscles feel amazing on him. “Right … here?” Derek’s voice is bordering on cries.

Stiles stops kissing him to bury his face into his neck, the lather of the bodywash rinses off of them slowly. “Take everything I have Derek. Take all of it but only if you’re going to give me as much back. Only if you truly mean what you say by ‘love’”

With those heart clambering words Derek lifts Stiles up against the wall, “Don’t you ever think I don’t love you Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles wraps his legs around Derek. “Then show me.”

They kiss again, slowly, their tongues dance with excitement. Stiles’s strength has failed him completely but Derek is strong for the both of them at the moment. His hands spread Stiles’s cheeks, he squeezes. Stiles pulls back to lay his head on the wall, veins are revealed on his neck, Derek kisses them as he revels in them passionately. The head of his throbbing dick presses into Stiles who holds onto Derek like he’ll fall off a cliff if he doesn’t.

“I’ve got you.” Derek assures him, the voice of his sourwolf keep Stiles feet firm on the ground as Derek presses into him slowly. Derek lets out little whimpers as centimeter by centimeter his sensitive organ is met with hotness and tightness. “Stiles, can we go to your bedroom? This won’t end well without some lube” but Stiles is lost in his own head, he just nods when Derek pulls out the little bit he was able to go inside. He carries his mate out of the shower after turning it off. The house is still empty thank God.

Derek sets a dripping wet Stiles on the bed, his ass is a little bit in the air begging for Derek. Stiles reaches under his bed and pulls out the lube. “Emergencies” he slurs as he hands it to Derek who takes it with anxious hands.

He spoons Stiles as he rubs his own cock with lube and Stiles’s tight entrance. Stiles has the back of his head leaning into Derek’s muscular shoulder. “I don’t know how I ended up with you” Derek says before he flick’s Stiles’s earlobe. Stiles lets out a seducing chuckle, “Ready?” Derek asks. “As always” Stiles smiles.

Derek brings his lover onto him as if to sit on his lap but places him right so he can enter him slowly. Stiles keeps eye contact even when Derek is halfway in. he doesn’t shut his eyes to cop, they flutter a little but they don’t close. He doesn’t want to miss a second of the emotions that play over his sourwolf’s face.

When Derek is as deep as he’ll go Stiles is stretched full, he adjusts himself. Derek grips Stiles hips firmly. He brings him into a hug but doesn’t thrust, not yet. “Tell me when...” “When” Stiles interrupts. Derek lets a mischievous smile cover his face. He moves a little; even the little movement makes Derek’s nerve endings _sizzle_ with pleasure. “Go ahead..” Stiles says while he holds Derek’s face.

They move slowly, all for Stiles, always for Stiles. Derek never breaks eye contact.

They old each other as if they were falling toward Earth, and eventually Derek is bringing Stiles onto him up and down. Stiles’s toes stretch out and his back arches. Derek kisses his chest then sucks at his hard nipples, Stiles would have bruises on his hips later.

The next moment Stiles is on his back and Derek shoves himself back into him, Stiles gasps into the sunset, Derek’s nose is soaked in Stiles’s scents, all he can feel, smell, and see is Stiles and when they kiss he’s the only thing he tastes too. Stiles’s back arches on the bed as his hands grip at the covers, Derek thrusts into him tantalizingly slow as his free hand strokes Stiles’s own throbbing dick.

 _“Derek…”_ Stiles says through his soar red lips. _“DEREK”_ he repeats as Derek’s thrusts speed up; he strokes Stiles to the same speed.

Derek is lost watching Stiles shivering and gasping his name. All this was his, all of it. Every night, day, and forever.

He thrusts harder along with his hand on Stiles, he feels Stiles cum then it splashes over Stiles’s own smoothly muscled sexy stomach. Derek watches mesmerized, small beads of sweat are taking over his forehead and back. Meanwhile Stiles is covered with his own  sheen of sweat more than water. Derek is closer now, so much closer. Be brings a limper Stiles up to him to straddle him again. Stiles meets Derek’s thrusts with whimpers, they kiss desperately.

When Derek’s muscles tighten Stiles can feel it, he holds onto Derek’s wet hair. He can feel the warm salty tears from Derek’s eyes on his shoulder and then his cum filling him up to the brim. The knot…it keeps the hotness all in. It hurts of course it hurts but he takes it like a champ because even if Derek thought this was about him; it wasn’t. It was about Derek and making sure he knew that Stiles was happy with him. He would always be happy with him. Derek hugs Stiles hard again; see…under all that death glaring Derek was still a man with feelings and the need to be loved like everyone. Stiles hugged him back. He kissed Derek’s temple.

Derek pulls his face away from Stiles’s neck to look at him, Stiles kisses away the tears.

 _“I love you”_ Derek says, his voice firm and confident like never before; genuine.

Stiles smiles, he keeps his own tears at bay; for Derek he reminds himself. Always.

 _“I love you too Sourwolf”_ They kiss again, soft kisses because that’s what this was. Love, this was love making and Derek might not have said it aloud but Stiles knew.

The wolf inside the Alpha enjoyed the warmth and radiance from his mate just as much as Derek, Derek let go of Stiles’s lips to kiss his shoulder.

“We’ll be like this for a little while” he chuckled. Stiles stretched his neck out, Derek sucked on it gently. “It’s okay” Stiles slurred. “We’ve got _all night_.”

They slept naked; cuddled into each other for warmth which Stiles beckoned for more than Derek. Derek was happy just having Stiles there. He brought them closer together; he was more than content now. “I love you” he whispered one last time before he followed Stiles into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long I know xD And just so you know Lydia was going through some vampire genetics whiplash and that's why her attitude was a little weird. with the whole deuces thing...lol


	10. Death Covers Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD!

The sunlight tip toed into Stiles’s room over the carpet. Slight dust was illuminated in the air as golden stars and everything the morning sunshine seemed to touch arose from a sleep. The golden rays landed on Derek’s back, Stiles opened his eyes slowly to gently let the light settle in his vision. A humble satisfied smile spread on his lips while he watched the skin on Derek’s back glow from the light ; little small hairs he had also beamed golden brown. Stiles placed his hand over Derek’s tattoo. Derek took in a deep breath.

He turned over then took Stiles’s warm hand. The sunlight had settled on Stiles’s face making his eyes bright and shimmery.

“You look good.” Stiles smiled, Derek squeezed the hand in his. “I feel good.” He let go of Stiles’s hand to trace his lips. Stiles parted them a little; he kissed Derek’s fingers softly.

“I…” Stiles’s cheeks pooled with his blood, Derek ran his thumb over the hot cheek. “I think I bit you during round two in the middle of the night.”

Stiles looked down his half covered body, his gaze landed on his elbow that had a light pink scar in the shape of two half crescents.

“At least I heal fast.” Stiles looked back at Derek who ran is hand slowly over Stiles’s side to then pull him close.

“I’m sorry I did it, I just needed to claim you.”

“Claim?” Stiles asked, Derek draped Stiles leg over his hip.

“It’s a wolf thing; the wolf is content which means I can fully be content to. I’m sorry for the pain the bite caused but not for doing it.”  Stiles tightened his leg, “When I get strong teeth I’m going to bite you too.”

“Wait? You don’t have vampire teeth?” Derek stopped roaming his eyes around Stiles’s body to look him in the eyes.

“No, I’m just a faster healer and I can rip vampires in half.”

“So you’re still slow and uncoordinated?”

Stiles huffed. “Well I _am_ a lot more coordinated _now_ , normal people don’t back flip over vampires.”

Derek shrugged, “It’s just the strength in your legs Stiles. You’re still pretty bad at walking in a straight line.”

“You just _wait_ dude; when I’m officially a true vampire I’m going to coordinate the shit out of you. I’m going to beat you at throwing shit across other shit and I’m going to beat you at races.”

Derek isn’t listening; he’s biting his lip at how inviting the skin on Stiles feels. He could just sleep on the boy all day and night.

“When you’re _officially_ a vampire?” Derek asked, his voice heavy and dreamy; Stiles could see the daze mixed with desire in his sourwolf’s clear hazely eyes.

“Yea” Stiles sighed, “Which I hope is done under stable circumstances and not horrible ones.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’s butt, Stiles smacked closer to Derek as a reflex; this makes the werewolf let a rumble roll up his chest and out of his lips.

“I can’t imagine you any more perfect than you already are.”

Stiles went limp, useless, and stupid at the words. He recovered with a smirk from Derek.

“Well I wouldn’t get my hopes up; my attributes will be determined by the person I truly am inside.”

“Lubov did say Kings chose wisely…” Derek murmured. His nose ran down Stiles’s face; Stiles smirked. “You’re already an amazing human being. You have your bad qualities but we all have those. Right now you’re perfect and later you’ll be beyond that. I can’t imagine such a Stiles.”

“Derek..” Stiles began to protest.

“Shut up.” Derek brought Stiles’s lips to his, he was ravenous on impact.

When Derek’s hands were pulling Stiles in an obvious position the hybrid human pulled back. “Not right now, my dad is down the hall dude.”

“He said and I quote ‘just be safe’” Derek kept trying to move Stiles who shook his head; he was as heavy as a mountain Derek thought. “Stop pushing down on my hands with your body” Derek hissed, Stiles crossed his arms in response. “No.”

“Please?” Derek stopped trying to turn Stiles over, his face slumped; “Pretty please?”

Stiles fought back a smile. “No, plus…you weren’t even being _safe_.” Stiles ran his fingers down the growing length of Derek who took in a sharp breath. “You know I don’t need to be safe.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Then your argument is void. Are you going to shower with me or not? We should do it quickly because I don’t want my dad walking up to find his son having illegal sex.”

“So…sex in the shower? Grab the lube.”

“ _NO_ Derek” Stiles groaned. Derek slummed on top of him. “Fine…later then.”

They showered without much sexual contact although Derek tried shoving his fingers where Stiles would happily accept but at the moment Derek was insisting he had just shoved them away. Derek laughed which Stiles wouldn’t accept so he silenced him with kisses.

 ....................................................... ....................................................... .......................................................

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the 5 th of September; Derek Hale jogs past the Stilinski boy’s house every morning. He even waves at John Stilinski before he goes to work. Grandfather Gerard says not now but soon…when Derek is fifteen._

 

Stiles closed the diary at the throat clearing of Mr. Richmond. His phone vibrated, Mr. Richmond had gone back to his lecture so Stiles pulled it out.

**Danny: Jackson told me about what’s been happening to you.**

**Stiles: He did? Is that good or bad?**

**Danny: You’re Derek Hale’s mate! LUCKY!** **Oh and the vampire descendent thing too, cool.**

**Stiles: Did everyone know I was his mate?**

**Danny: Um, he let you call him sourwolf. Stiles…he would _sleep_ at your house and _stalk_ you at school. Is he still all grumpy with you?**

**Stiles: So I was a little oblivious to things, whatever; and he’s my sourwolf. He’s grumpy naturally.”**

**Danny: The sex!? Tell me about the SEX!?**

**Stiles: AMAZINGGGGGGGG**

**Danny: *shrieking with feelings!***

Stiles hid his phone into his lap as he tried to stop from laughing. Danny let out a choked chuckle from two seats behind Stiles. They laughed silently to themselves, Mr. Richmond and the rest of the class tried to ignore them both.

Lydia, Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac where all stuffed inside Stiles’s Jeep on their way to Derek’s old home; Lydia’s eyes were flying from page to page of Kate Argent’s diary. “I’m getting mixed feelings” she said around halfway through.

Stiles had only read the first couple entries so he didn’t really get what his cousin was referring to. 

Scott tries to reach over to the front seat and take the Diary but Lydia slapped his hands away. Erica glanced up from manicuring her nails; probably making them sharper for vampires. “Enlighten us.” She directed at Lydia. Boyd kept running his eyes down her face to her toes. Stiles looked away from the rearview mirror with a smile, oh Boyd. He looked back when he heard Isaac make an uncomfortable noise; he was stuck between Boyd and Erica. Stiles smiled trying not to laugh as he peeled his eyes away back to the street.

“I think…I think she fell in love with Derek.” Stiles almost hit the brakes full on. Instead the Jeep only jerked a little but he kept driving.

“’I can’t believe he looks _after_ him, I hate Stiles Stilinski.’ See it’s right here.” Lydia turned the diary to Stiles who looked away from the street to the book. He read the sentence.

 “‘I can’t believe he looks _after_ him…”

“Stiles!” Scott said urgently, “Eyes on the street!”

“SHHH!” both cousins hissed at Scott. 

“ ‘It’s always Stiles, Stiles, and Stiles. I’m tired of the useless child; I hate Derek Hale for that. Soon he’ll just have me to think about, just _me_ ”

Stiles turned back to the street which he had surprisingly _stayed_ on.

“She..Loved him or was obsessed with him?”

Lydia ran her fast eyes through page after page until she got to the last entry. “She never says.”

“Her last words are ‘He’ll pay. They all will.’”

Stiles’s Jeep drove through the woods to park in front of Derek’s old home, “This doesn’t make sense. What’s her agenda? Revenge for what?”

As they all get out of the Jeep Lydia makes a choking noise and starts laughing. Stiles looks at her bemused.

“No way!” she says as she flares the diary back and forth in her grip. Derek walks out onto his front porch; his eyes zoom to Stile’s face who is looking at Lydia as she throws the diary at him softly. Stiles catches it; “Page 56! I can’t believe I missed it!” she smirks.

            _Dear Diary,_

 _He dumped me! We had sex and he dumped me, ‘I regret what we’ve done. I’m sorry.’ He said. **I’m** the one who’s suppose to **break his heart** , it’s **the plan**!_ _I will END HIM._

Stiles holds the diary up to Derek who crosses his arms, when he sees the entry he stiffens a little but says nothing. “You read the diary right? Before you gave it to me?” Derek nods.

“How..? I mean the sex I know but I didn’t know you…”

“Afterwards I just felt, disgusted. The sex had felt good like sex does but a big piece was missing. She wasn’t right, nothing about her skin or scent was right. I was revolted afterwards and I knew I couldn’t stay with her.”

“So you _dumped_ her? Then she burned down your house with all your family in it as revenge?”

“Two birds’ with one stone.” Lydia quoted; she showed Stiles the corresponding entry.

“She killed my family because they were werewolves and so I couldn’t have anyone left to love. She failed because I still had my sister but…” Peter walked out of the Hale house looking new and clean.

“Again…sorry.” Peter said, his head fell as he said this.

Derek let out a large breath through his nose; he took the diary away from Stiles’s hand then brought his mate into a hug. He buried his nose into Stiles’s growing hair.

“But she couldn’t touch you; you were human and the son of a cop. She couldn’t hurt you, no matter how hard she wanted to.” Stiles hugged Derek back; he kissed his temple in comfort. The pack watched with sparkling eyes, Erica had her hands over her heart while she bit her bottom lip. “He _does_ have a heart.” Derek pulled away to throw her a glare, her ‘awe’ face went away and was replaced with her own annoyed look. “And now it’s gone.”

Stiles looked back over at Peter whose eyes seemed tender as he watched his nephew embracing Stiles.

“You look a million times better.” Stiles smiled, Peter returned the gesture. “Thanks to you; thank you for saving me from dying in that pile of freezing snow.”

Stiles shifted to his other foot, Derek’s hot firm hand held Stiles’s neck fondly as a proud grin spread over his handsome face. “Come on…” he lead his pack and Stiles around the house. When Stiles saw the triskelion on the side of Derek’s home, a gloom settled over the pack werewolf members which now excluded Lydia who didn’t feel the need to protect Derek any longer. She did however feel the need to protect Stiles so she moved closer to him. Peter was next to Derek. “What are we going to do about them?” Stiles asked.

Derek growled under his breath, “They were here already to do _this_ ; they’re probably in town or in the woods hiding. We’ll have to be cautious, all of us...” he looked around and counted his pack. “Where’s Jackson?” Lydia looked around then also, “he said he’d be here a little late. His parents called him saying they needed him there. An emergency, he didn’t say what though or I don’t think they told him.” This had _bad_ written all over it.

When Stiles’s phone rang and he saw it was his dad who was at work; Stiles’s stomach turned.

“hello?”

“Stiles…is Derek there with you?”

“Yes.”

“Hand the phone to him.”

Stiles did as told, Derek and his father talked silently. Derek said “Sorry Sheriff I’ll give you my number later.” And no, Stiles’s dad wouldn’t call him to _just_ get Derek’s number.

Then…Derek’s face went pale.

“I understand.” He hung up then handed Stiles the phone back. “What happened?”

“Jackson’s parents…they were murdered two hours ago.”

Lydia let out a soft sob, “Jackson _left_ …two hours ago!” the air became charged with urgency as Derek took out his phone to dial Jackson. No luck.

Derek’s phone rang right after but it was Lubov. A second later Derek put the phone on speaker.

“They’re here…I’m with John and the vampires clearly did this. I smell…werewolf but not just any werewolf. I think the Alpha pack had a hand in this too.”

The werewolves tense.

“I’m going to stay with John, their scents are fresh. They might try to hurt him and I can’t let that happen. Derek…what do you want to do?”

“We need to find Jackson.”

“Agreed, I’ll try to smell him out but only as I am able to without leaving John unattended. Stiles are you listening?”

“Yes” Stiles spoke up.

“I’ll keep him safe, don’t worry.” Stiles was comforted by this, “Thank you” he sighed in relief.

“Get to it Derek” Lubov said before he hung up. “Groups of two…” Derek began but the Alpha pack had other plans because a howl ripped through the air in the distance from the north. Peter and Derek tensed, “They’re calling. They have Jackson.” The werewolves all dispatched in action while Lydia looked helpless after them, she tried to run but she no longer had her wolf and she was just as weak in that sense as Stiles. They were no match to keep up. “Take Lydia with you and go to Lubov, you’ll be save there.” Derek rushed out his words; he gave Stiles a firm squeeze on his shoulders before he ran after his pack.

Derek tore into his Alpha form as he ran and soon he was out of sight. Peter followed quickly on all fours like the rest of the pack since he no longer was the Alpha.

That left Lydia and Stiles unattended, “Hurry!” Stiles shoved Lydia towards his jeep. Lydia looked at her cousin in disbelief, “You’re not going after them? They have Jackson!”

Stiles shoved Lydia into his jeep. “Of course I am! But it won’t be any good to run, we’re too slow and we’d tire ourselves before we even get halfway. We’re taking the Jeep.”

Lydia held put on her seat belt before Stiles tore through the forest after Derek and the pack. Another howl was heard, it sounded pained; almost like a whimpering call. “FASTER!” Lydia demanded. Stiles slammed down on pedal.

He looked at the sky; it was cloudy and without daylight savings anymore it would get darker too soon.

The Jeep drove off a ramp; Stiles held the steering wheel too hard so it broke in half; he didn’t have much time to think of it because the car was impacted with a hard body. It fell to the side with Stiles and Lydia being saved by their seat belts. A pearly face looked down through the passenger window. Lydia unbuckled herself; she fell held on to the seat to keep from falling onto Stiles who unbuckled himself too. The female vampire smiled down at them. She bared her teeth to reveal them stained with blood.

“Suck on this bitch!” Lydia scram, she swung herself off the seat to kick the door in fury. It went flying into the air along with the vampire. Lydia climbed out quickly with Stiles on her heels.

They stood on the turned Jeep, “My dad is going to kill me for this” Stiles groaned when he saw the large dent on the side of his baby. There was a whooshing sound as the Jeep door and the vampire came back toward Earth. They watched at the long haired brunet clawed her hands into a tall tree to slid down its length with her teeth bared in a snarl at the cousins. Lydia rolled her neck, “I’m not all fancy with the running and the agility but I’ll rip you in half!” she gestured at the vampire to bring it on.

“Lydia!” Stiles pulled her to the side, they jumped off the jeep but the brunet was in front of them to block their path. Stiles pushed Lydia aside who was grateful that Stiles would take this one because the pain from kicking the door with her still human feet rushed onto her. They would heal soon, or at least she really hoped they did. She turned in time to see Stiles’s jaw clenched hard as he held the vampire by the neck then twisted it one go. Stiles pulled the arms off with an almost metal meets bedrock sound. They threw the body parts a good distance apart.

Howls were heard only a couple feet away, Stiles looked through the trees to see a large black wolf and a shady brown one going at it with their teeth and claws. When Derek’s red eyes met Stiles he stopped fighting. The brown wolf took advantage, it sank its teeth into Derek’s side to throw him aside.

Stiles’s heart skipped a beat but Derek was back on his feet and sinking his own teeth into the other wolf. “Stiles!” Scott yelled, Stiles turned around to see his pack running at him impossibly fast. They almost blurred. Right behind them another large Alpha wolf ran at them flanked by a couple vampires. This didn’t look good. Behind them there was a snap and a cry, Stiles turned to see Derek dropping the other sickly looking wolf on the floor; blood drenched its neck. Derek let out a huff of hair as his vicious red eyes fixed on the other wolf running at them. It howled in anticipation.

Derek ran at it mindless of the vampires; Stiles prayed Derek was strong enough to take on another one.

His pack braced themselves for the rest of the vampires, he watched Scott bite a head off and then jump to bite then pull the arm off another one.

Lydia was already in action; her slender fingers gripped then pulled as quickly as she could, Stiles was back to back with her as two others advanced on them. His eyes darted around to look at Isaac winning his own battle. Eric and Boyd were tearing three others to pieces.

“Get down!” Stiles shouted only milliseconds before the vampires turned into blurs as they jumped. There was a loud smack when the two hard bodies collided into each other. “Don’t punch them; you’ll break your hand.” Stiles spoke quickly to Lydia. Lydia nodded before a cold hand pulled her back by the hair. Stiles took a firm hold on the wrist holding her but another hand gripped his neck. Lydia scram in anger, her hands flared to grip the arm of the male vampire about to rip her hair off. She snapped his arm in two. Stiles snapped the fingers off his neck; a pained scream came from the vampire behind him. He turned to face a blue eyed teenager that looked his age. He stopped halfway to grabbing his neck; bad choice.

The teenager took hold of Stiles by hugging him, the vampire’s hug got harder and harder. Stiles fought to break free.

Lydia threw the body parts aside, she ran behind the vampire crushing Stiles to take a hold of the back of his neck. She began to pull but the sudden snap of bone caused her heart to beat rapidly in fear. Stiles bit his lips from letting the pained cry escaping his mouth. His arm throbbed hotly. Lydia was suddenly being held also, she was carried away with Stiles. Everything went silent.

Stiles was held up by his torso while two other vampires held his arms out, pained tears escaped his eyes; his arm sent waves of pain through his body.

Lydia was in the same brace, Stiles looked up to see Derek drop the Alpha who was already dead. The rest of the pack stopped fighting as they too went still.

“Good dog” the vampire who was holding Stiles cooed.

The sound of someone being dragged made them all look to the side where three other vampires came into view. Jackson was tied up in wolfsban behind them; his abused bloody body was the one making the dragging sound amongst the forest ground.

“If you just give us the hybrids we won’t kill him…” The vampire holding Stiles looked over at Jackson, “Or this one here.” He lifted Stiles a little more. Derek snarled, Stiles’s neck was lifted at a dangerous angle. Derek backed off immediately.

Jackson was dragged in plain view now, he was let go with a thud. Lydia tried to pull free but all the grips on her kept her in place. “You were a fiery one.” The vampire who had dragged Jackson said, he knelt down to lift Jackson’s chin. “Sorry about your mom and dad wolfy; but they _were_ delicious.”

Jackson made a weak protesting sound; Lydia’s eyes never tore from his pale sweaty bloody face.

“We’ll just be going then.” The vampire embracing Stiles began to back away but Derek’s sudden growl and pouncing made the vampire who was in charge of Jackson yell “Look over here!” before he snapped Jackson’s neck in a swift motion. Derek fell onto the ground with a sad howl while the pack looked at Jackson’s motionless body. Lydia scram hysterically, someone jumped on the back of the vampire holding Lydia’s torso; Peter sunk his beta teeth into its neck then tore it off.

Stiles watched with pain glazed eyes as Lydia ran at the vampire who had killed Jackson, tears smeared her mascara down her face as she took hold of him. Her shaking nails dug into the hard skin. Her own blood ran down its neck becasue her human skin tore digging, the skin was too hard and her nails too weak.  The vampire fought with hard breaths, he tried to shake Lydia off but not use. With a cry of pain she ripped its throat open. Stiles felt the arms holding him up let go but Scott caught him. Tearing of vampire limps filled the air.

When it was all done and a roaring fire was the only noise; Stiles walked over to Lydia who was cradling Jackson on her lap. Her tears fell onto his closed eyes; she shook him fiercely but of course he didn’t wake up.

“Lydia” Stiles said, he held his broken arm gingerly. “Lydia…stop.”  But she didn’t pay attention, she kept shaking him and yelling “WAKE UP!” as the pack surrounded her in a circle.

“Lydia!” the human roar of Derek’s voice was heard, he was naked but no one cared. “NO!” Lydia denied. “He’s dead! They’re _all_ dead!” she sobbed harder.

“Stiles…” Derek sounded cold as stone but Stiles understood, with a flinch from his pain he knelt down next to Lydia, “Come on, we have to go Lydia. They’ll take care of his body don’t worry. We’ll have a proper burial for him.” Lydia didn’t pay attention to him. Behind them the fire began to die down as the last vampire limps turned to ash. It flared back up when new parts were thrown in; new parts that Peter and Boyd sniffed out. Stiles saw a familiar female arm.

He turned back to Lydia, he gripped her hand with his left one since his right one would be no use because of his arm.

His jeep appeared with Erica inside of it, she had managed to flip it back over. The dent was still there though.

“Come on.” Lydia finally looked at him, her eyes were puffy red. She stood up with him; Stiles wrapped his good arm around her, she wrapped her own around him. They supported their draining tired bodies to Stiles’s Jeep. Erica opened the back doors for them; she helped them in and was careful to not touch Stiles’s broken arm. Lydia fell asleep sobbing on Stiles’s shoulder on his not broken side. Before Erica drove them away Derek stood in the window; he looked at Lydia then at Stiles. “We’re going to have to leave.”

Stiles’s eyes fluttered to stay awake. “Leave?”

Derek nodded.

“I’ll talk to the Argents; they have to help cover our tracks. We’ll have to leave town, Kate’s army keeps coming to try and kill us off one by one…they succeeded today. People disappear to satisfy their thirst and those are civilians Stiles. We have to go; we have to lead them away from here.”

Before Stiles could reply; Derek kissed him deeply. “Erica is going to take you to Deaton; he’ll help you with your arm. Then we’re going to go; you’ll have to explain things to your father. I’m sorry.”

Stiles shook his head. “I understaaannnd” his voice was slurred now. Derek stepped back from the Jeep, he patted the side of the vehicle then it speed away. Stiles fell asleep when Derek was out of sight.

 ...............................................................................................................................................................................

Deaton worked fast to set the bone in the right place; the cast was on quickly but not before he had put some weird sticky gel on Stiles’s arm. “Whhaass tha?” Stiles slurred half asleep.

“It’ll seep into your skin and help mend the bone fast; like Alpha saliva.”

Stiles smiled lightly, “Okay” he leaned back against the chair.

“Stiles?” Deaton spoke up, Stiles looked back at him.

“hm?”

“Remember…it’s different for every vampire when they are bitten to turn by a King.”

Stiles nodded, “Yes, I read your book. Did Derek give it back to you when he finished it?”

The long sentence made Stiles even sleepier.

“He did.”  Deaton finished putting the cast on Stiles. “Have Derek break this with his claws in around a week. It should be more than healed by then.” Stiles nodded before his head slummed back into a recovering sleep.  

......................................................................................................................................................................................

Derek picked up the Diary, Peter walked up next to him. The only thing given light to the night was the moon.

"We have to call our friends, they might help us fight off Kate."

Peter nodded, "No without an instentive."

Derek turned to look at Peter. "We can offer them money, or whatever else they ask but if we go at this alone...."

Peter crossed his arms, "I know that Derek, but what do you think they're going to ask for; they already have enough money."

Land, they would ask for their land.

"Don't worry boys" Lubov said, in his grip he had two vampires who were putting up a good struggle. "These two fellas were caught by my own friends, they were trying to get at Lydia's parents." Lubov threw the vampires to the ground. They got up quickly but out of the corner of his eyes Derek saw pearly skin flash out of the woods. Four other vampires appeared, they held the two Lubov had dragged with him in place. Their teeth dug viciously and the metalic rock crumbling tear hit Derek's ear.

By the light of the fire Lubov introcuded the four new vampires. "These are my closest clan members. Vlad, Regina, Karla, and Elle. The three gorgeous women bowed at Derek while the man nodded at him.

"They've helped control my clan and we've rounded up a big chunk to help us out. Unfortunatly Kate did get to some of my own. They've chosen a new King."

Lubov's eyes narrowed, "I still have the support of seven hundred and that should help."

"How many does Kate have?" Derek asked.   

"Around the same number, it'll be an even match. It'll be deadly." The one named Elle spoke, she stepped forward.

"They have a newly made vampire as their 'general' you might say. His name is Gerard Argent, even Kate is submissive to him. She might be tied to our King Lubov but she has chosen like the others who have betrayed us. It's safe to say that if it's up to use, none of them will be left alive. We've kept our existance a big secret. We never showed our faces and Kate has promised rule over this world to them. That cannot happen; Vampires will go mad and humans will be hunted to the last ones. We are horrible creatures when we forget our emotions."

Derek was breathing hard and so was Peter. They both trembled in anger; "GERARD ARGENT!? He should have been dead, Deaton was supppose to hunted him down and ended him!.. why didn't he?" Derek bent the diary in his hands in frustration.

The head lights of Stiles's Jeep appeared in the dark distance, the vampire and werewolves waited, then two sets of head lights appeared.

When the cars parked shy of the front yard of the Hale house, Allison, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Deaton came out. Derek glued his eyes on Stiles and Lydia still asleep in the passanger seat. Stiles's arm was taken care of, Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Deaton..." Lubov greeted with respect. Deaton nodded at all the vampires while the pack and Allison walked over to Derek.

"Deaton, _GERARD ARGENT_ is a vampire now, and he's leading Kate and her army against us. Why didn't you kill him when you were suppose to?"

Derek's growls was threatning to escape his lips, Allison went wide eyed at the information. The grip on her bow tightened.

"I...I lost track of him."

"Vampire are hard to track down." Vlad said, attention shifted back to the vampires. "We will find them, last I heard they were headed East to London."

"Why?" Derek asked. Regina asnwered this time, "In England is where Lubov's starting is. That is were most of our vampire clan family resides and if he goes there; if he reaches the city he'll tear it apart. Every women, child, and man. The world will find out who we are. That is why we must fight this battle somewhere no body can see us."

Derek thought, "Where would that be?"

"We can lead them up Canada into the middle of nowhere but they won't take it...they will go where my family will be." Lubov paced around the burning fire that began to die down from lack of anyting to burn.

"Send your clan to the fucking Sehara Desert if you want! It's vast and no one will see us there." Scott said, Allison took his hand gently calming him.

"Bad location but good notion..." Lubov smiled at Scott. "Regina, get a hold of Rafael and tell him to get eveyone out of England."

"Where to?" Regina asked, a phone was pulled out of her jacket pocket. She put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before Lubov spoke again. "Tell them to fly to Canada."

The phone was to hear ear quikcly, she turned away to speak.

Derek rose his eyebrows, "Mostly nobody lives north of Canda, too cold." Lubov explianed. "and closer than London." Deaton added. "Yes" 

Derek looked down at the diary in his hands. He tore it in two then threw it in the fire. Soon...    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll all get better...sorry about Jackson  
> SOON GUYS...the BIG battle is coming up :D and Vampire!Stiles OFFICALLY he's going to be so badasssssss and I AM SO SORRY I DNT TAG MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH SOONER :( that was just fucked up of me but be prepared guys...be prepared.


	11. Sonder

It felt like a brick to the chest; Stiles bolted up on the bed. His hands shook as they grabbed at his face and sweaty bare chest.

“Derek” he choked out; a lump in his throat kept him from talking properly.

“I’m right here.” The voice was concrete firm, Stiles held on to it as if his life depended on it because somehow it did.

“Just hold on to me” after the last syllable left Derek’s lips Stiles as wrapping his one arm and legs around his sourwolf who hugged him even closer. The cast prevented him from being comfortable and it itched in epic proportions.

“What time is it?”

“It’s four in the morning.” Derek’s fingers were electrifyingly hot as they ran down Stiles’s bare back.

“What happened to…what did you do with…” Stiles couldn’t finish his sentences.

“He wasn’t the nicest guy but…he was brave. In a way he was like you Derek, you could have been brothers. You’re both handsome and you gave people the same scowls.” Stiles let the side of his face pressing into Derek’s chest cherish the warmth there.

Derek let out a long sigh:

“You’re dad took care of it. We didn’t touch him besides Lydia but the claim was that she found him in the woods already dead; she told them she had gone looking for him. She’s been fighting sleep for the last three hours. Scott brought you back to my house after you got taken care of but the police report had been filed by Peter for Jackson and..It’s just been crazy all around.”

Stiles shut his eyes before he spoke. “When are we going to bury him…all of them?”

Derek shifted, “Next week because autopsies need to be done; it was a murder; both were. Investigations need to be done and the earliest is probably next week when the bodies are ready…”

Stiles heard the cautious tone Derek was letting leak into his voice.

“But…” Stiles prompted Derek.

“We won’t be here for a while, I can’t promise you we’ll be back before next week. Anything can happen.”

_Anything, anyone could die and not see the burial because they too would be buried along with the Whittemores._

Next week seemed so close but all the things that would happen in between seemed appalling to  
Stiles and he was terrified.

“When are we leaving?”

“In two hours.”

“Where’s my dad?”

Derek let go of Stiles, “I’ll bring him up. You need to talk to him.”

Stiles waited with heavy eyelids for Derek to come back.His gaze shifted to the dark ceiling, the itching of his arm was hard to ignore. He dug his finger in as far as it could go and scratched. _Useless_.

If he had been a full on vampire his arm wouldn’t be broken and maybe Jackson would still be with them. Anger at himself filled him to the brim; he let out a wound up breath.

“Son?” John turned on the light to Stiles’s room, the teenager blinked a couple times to adjust to the change of lighting.

“Dad, come sit.”

John sat; Stiles noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the tiredness of his gaze.

“How long have you been up?”

John looked at his watch.

“Eleven hours and slept two; I’ve been thrown around like a hooker’s panties.”

Stiles chuckled just a little bit.

“So what has the investigation lead to so far?”

John ran a hand down his face. “Nothing, no fingerprints on Jackson’s parents and on Jackson the only ones are Lydia’s. Do vampires have fingerprints?” you needed to produce oil for fingerprints; maybe vampires didn’t produce oil to keep their skin naturally moisturized.

“I don’t know…dad, you know I have to leave for a little while right?”

John’s face became even more tired looking, he looked away from Stiles. “Yes, but Derek wouldn’t tell me everything so please Stiles…don’t leave me not knowing what you’re getting yourself into.”

“…”

Stiles made the silence just a little bit longer until he spoke with a calm voice.

“Well I don’t know much, I just woke up…but, we have to leave. The whole pack has to leave, we can’t stay here because we attract too many vampires. Dad; the past month has had more deaths than last year and you _know_ how many we had last year.”

“Seven civilians plus the Whittemores, that’s ten, dad, _ten_. I’m surprised our town isn’t on the news.”

“It is. Or at least it was an hour ago on TV. Vampires are skillful killers.” John said bluntly.

Stiles nodded at his father. “That’s why we’re leaving; I can’t have you in danger. I’m sure the Argents are going to keep you safe while we’re gone. Can you call Derek back up; I want to ask him were Lubov is. Where’s my cell phone?”

John looked around the room; he saw the slick phone on Stiles’s computer desk. He got up to give it to Stiles.

“Derek left, he didn’t say to where but he left after he told me you wanted to talk to me.”

Stiles’s eyebrows rose, he pulled up Derek on his contacts and began to text. 

 ......................................................................................................................................................

“No.” Chris Argent said plainly, Derek’s nostrils flared in anger.

“I can’t stay to watch over him; I have to go and kill your nutcase of a sister.”

Chris’s grip on his door tightened dangerously. “If you think I’m going to look over the father of the kid who practically brought all on this on us than _you’re_ the fucking nutcase. That and the _mother_ of the werewolf putting my daughter’s life in danger”

Derek got closer to Chris; their chests bumped.

“It’s not their fault, if there’s someone to blame it’s me for not ripping the head off your sister _myself_  when she was still human, not even vampire venom could have brought her back form that.”

The hunter let go of the door, his fits balled up tightly but before he could have done anything Allison cleared her throat coming down the steps. She was dressed in her gear with her bow on her back and backpack in her hand; her pony tail swung from side to side as she walked gracefully over to the two men.

 “You’re _will_ protect Stiles’s father and Scott’s mother while we’re gone because that’s the _only_ family they have. If either of them dies because of the lack of your protection of the innocent I will be ashamed to be related to a hypocrite; I’m already ashamed of being related to two other evil people.”

Chris’s anger evaporated faster than water hitting the sun.

“You’re _going_?” Chris held his daughter’s shoulders tightly. “You’re going to fight _VAMPIRES_ with a bow and arrow? Allison...you will go up to your room and _stay_ there!”

Allison pulled away from her father; she stepped outside next to Derek. She pulled out an arrow with a werewolf nail fashion to be on the tip of the arrow.

“Vampire killing arrows; Deaton’s gift.”

Chris reached out but Allison stepped back further.

“No! I’m not going to let Scott go _alone_. If he dies fighting I want to be there with him; if you truly claim to have loved my mom as much as you say you did and still _do_ than you can understand me.”

“Allison! You’re only eighteen!”

The brave heroic human girl straightened up with a deep breath.

“I am, but I’ve seen enough death to triple that number. I watched my own aunt get her throat ripped _out_. I saw my grandfather try to kill my boyfriend and his friends, my own _mother_ tried to take him away to by _killing_ him and so did you.   _All_ of you thought you knew best but none of you did, the only thing you’ve all done is taken a man’s _entire_ family because of prejudice and hate. None of you knew best because my mother is _dead_ and my grandfather and aunt might as well be considered dead! The only one left is you and I am _praying_ every night that you see what truly matters; the little sympathy and morality you have has kept you alive so far, I just hope it’s enough.”

Chirs’s eyes stung but he wouldn’t cry; not in front of Derek however he broke his promise to himself when he said; “You’re the last thing I have too.”

“Well…” Allison’s throat had a lump in it.

“Use that to better encourage you to protect the only thing Stiles and Scott have as well.”

Derek’s phone kept vibrating; Allison wiped the tear from her cheek.

Chris’s tears fall freely; his head drops before he nods. Allison kisses the top of his head before she turns back around; “Let’s go Derek.”

  ......................................................................................................................................................

Stiles puts down his cell phone when he hears the door downstairs open. He walks down with his father to see Derek and Allison enter the living room. Allison’s eyes are red like she had been crying, Stiles feels utter guilt.

Right behind them Lubov and Lydia along with three other vampires Stiles has never seen come inside. Lubov runs his eyes down Stiles’s body making sure everything is where it’s suppose to be; he does the same to John. Stiles looks at Lydia who had abused looking eyes but she’s still in high heels; she’s fierce.  

“Are we ready?” he asks Derek who nods, “Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac,  and Melissa should be here soon.”

“Scott’s mom? Why is she coming?” Stiles asks, when everyone looks at him on the stairs he notices he’s only in his underwear. Derek walks over to him, “Her and John are going to go to Chris Argent’s house. They’ll be staying there until we get back.”

That made sense.

John was apparently told this already Stiles thought because his dad didn’t look like he hadn’t expected the news.

Seconds later a car is heard stopping outside. The pack comes inside the warm home; Melissa’s own eyes looked like they had been crying. She’s gripping her son’s arm firmly. Scott lets her hoping that she’d calm down soon enough.

“Alright, let’s get a move on.” Lubov walks out of the house followed by the three unknown vampires who had been looking at Stiles like he was the equivalent to the first time someone had heard of a light bulb.

Derek pushes Stiles up to his room; he throws Stiles cloth to change into. He helps Stiles put on his shirt. Sweats would do just fine. When they leave the room Stiles throws it one last glance before he’s out the door; Derek pushed him fully out while he carried Stile’s backpack with extra cloths and essentials.

When they reach downstairs no one is there; it feels exceedingly lonely to Stiles.

Derek closes the front door behind them; he locks it with Stiles’s house keys. Stiles had been staring at the luxury cars everyone had gotten in. “Why?” Stiles gestured at the cars. Derek smiled. “They’re fast.” However his dad and Scott’s mom were in John’s cruiser.

“I can’t believe this” Melissa said, her voice was shaky.

John sighed, “Who knew all of this existed right?”

Melissa laughed without humor. “You took it better than me from what Scott told me.”

John smiled, “Well, Stiles has always been a surprise since he was born. I never know what to expect from that kid. We have incredible children.” They followed the other cars until it was their turn to take another street to Chris’s house.

“Yes, we do” Melissa said, her hopeful smile said enough for them both.

  ......................................................................................................................................................

Stiles laid back on the soft seat; he let out a long breath before he flexed his neck. Derek reached out to take his good hand. Stiles smiled at him warmly. “We can do this.” He assured Derek who began to speed up. The camaro roared onto the highway following the rest of the cars.

Stiles looked back to see Lydia’s head resting on the new vampire’s shoulder, she was asleep.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked, Derek glanced up to the rear view mirror to look at Vlad.

“Vlad Costa”

Lydia shifted, Peter’s eyes went from her to Vlad with amusement. He shrugged lightly before he looked back out the window.

“Nice to meet you Vlad” Stiles smiled.

“The pleasure is mine my Prince.” _Prince…_ oh that was nice!

Stiles gave Vlad a shy smile and nod before he turned back around. He shifted his hand in Derek’s to interlace his fingers with his own. Stiles was cold. Derek squeezed his cold but soft hand; they looked at each other briefly before they turned back to the highway to follow the other two speeding cars and watch the sun slowly rising. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close......


	12. Bite Me

It was like Stiles’s life was meant to end horribly; his life was just a rotten tragedy in his opinion. Besides Derek, Derek was the best part; and his dad, and Scott, and his friends; okay well maybe his life wasn’t so horrible. Peter was just looking at his nails like nothing was happening.

However right now it was pretty close; Stiles was in the back seat of the camaro looking with all his concentration at the large Alpha werewolf running after them. In the dark of the i-5 high way. Its red eyes gleamed bright. Derek’s hands were shaking on the wheel; his wolf was just itching to jump out and fight. Derek was driving the fastest he could but dammit that alpha was fast.

The roar of another car filled the brisk air, and the lights inside it were on; Stiles saw Allison getting her bow ready ; the Alpha growled as it tried to run into the car but Lubov kept avoiding him.

Allison was determined, she slid the sunroof open with one hand then swift yet gracefully sprouted out of the car like a rose blooming; Stiles watched her let go of the arrow. There was a bright and loud blast and with a sudden tumble the Alpha tripped over its own large paws, Stiles almost ate backseat window glass when Derek hit the brakes. Van and Derek were out of the car faster than Stiles was able to gather himself while Peter just turned around with a bored look. Lydia let out a soft moan of protest then bolted upright. Her eyes were alert as they shot all over the inside of the car.

            Stiles followed uncoordinated after the werewolf and vampire and with his cast arm flaring all around; he held back a serious of vomiting secessions at the dead Alpha werewolf in the middle of the highway. Its head had been completely blown off while blood was pooling around it; the moon reflected off the crimson liquid. With a large brake another camaro came to a stop, its headlights were bright. Regina, Elle, Boyd, and Erica came out; Erica hid her face behind Boyd’s large shoulder at the sight. “How are we going to…” Stiles began but the blur of a kick had already impacted the dead carcass. It flew pretty dame far before Stiles heard a soft thud from far, far away. He turned back to Lubov whose face was expressionless in the light from the camaro.

“Find it and burn it.” He ordered; Regina along with Elle were gone in a blink.

“Derek, keep moving.” Lubov gestured to Derek’s camaro a couple feet away. Lydia was peeking out from the back seat with her eyes squinting trying to see what was happening. Derek leaned closer to Lubov; he whispered something Stiles doesn’t even think Vlad would have been able to hear. They nodded at each other sternly. “Vlad….take my place with Allison ,Scott, and Isaac” Lubov’s voice was cautious.

Lubov stepped forward to Stiles; his smile was tender from what Stiles was able to make out. “Stiles…”

Stiles’s first reaction was to run away because _NOONE_ approached you slowly with their arms raised slightly unless something was going to happen.

His reaction however was a tranquil nod; “I think it’s time.”

Those words made the skin on Stiles body crawl with anticipation and fear. His eyes caught a bright flare of flames far into the distance of the planes and dried winter grass. He looked back at his grandfather who took his shoulder gently. “Come on.”

The teenager reached back for Derek who took his good hand to follow him back to the car. Vlad opened the door for him; Lydia watched suspenseful as Lubov got in the back seats with Stiles following him. Peter had gotten out to sit in the passenger seat; he turned around then eyed everyone with interest. Derek went around to the driver’s seat; Stiles looked after Vlad’s retreating figure after he had shut the car door.

He swallowed.

“Is it going to hurt?” he asked, Lydia went rigid; her fast brain already figuring out what was about to happen.

“My teeth biting you; of course; I’m breaking skin and tissue.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I know that! I mean…the venom?”

Lubov shook his head; “Only if it’s a matter of life or death but it’s not in this case. Give me your arm; the both of you.” His deadpan face went from Lydia to Stiles who both extended pale human flesh of arms. Stiles had taken an extra second or two trying to lift the sleeve off his good arm using the semi movable fingers of his cast arm.  

“Why now?” Lydia asked, her voice was rough; too much crying.

“We need you to be ready; your impossible strength isn’t enough and you know that.”

Lubov ran his fingers over his granddaughter’s nails as he said this. Lydia swallowed back a sob with a nod.

“Will I live forever?” Lydia’s voice was small; Stiles turned to her with a gulp.

“Defiantly.”

“What about my parents? I haven’t told them yet.” Her voice was growing in worry and distress. Lubov rubbed her arm soothingly. “Don’t worry my child; I’ve already met with them when you were asleep. They decided not to stay with Chris; they’ve gone to Texas; I understand your grandmother lives there?”

Lydia nodded. “And they didn’t freak out about all of this?”

Lubov chuckled, “They did, of course they did. Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be myths. They are willing to listen and that’s all you’ll need when they get back.”

Lubov brought Lydia’s wrist to his mouth, she shut her eyes tight; her other hand was gripping Stiles’s arm crushingly hard.

He had to pat her hand to calm her down and remind her he didn’t want two broken arms. Stiles saw sharp white teeth sink terribly slowly into soft pale skin; blood oozed out; the color matched Lubov’s eyes. He stayed there for an extra second before he let go; his tongue licked over the bite to clean up and help it heal. Lydia looked at her flushed wrist; a small itch took hold of the skin there. She laid back with a sigh as the pain melted away into an almost drugged state. Her eyes glazed over and a small sigh escaped her parted pink lips; she closed her eyes softly.

“She’s a good soul.” Lubov said as he ran his thumb over her cheek. Lubov caught Peter’s surprised look. “Yes?” he asked. Peter shook his head, “Nothing it’s just that when a werewolf bites you, you feel utter pain; why do you guys get rainbows and sunshine?” Lubov chuckled lightly, “We’re two very similar species my friend but two different species none the less.”

Peter drifted his eyes form Lydia to Stiles then awaited to see how this one would go.   

Stiles felt _warm_ hands touch his wrist; he looked down to see they were his grandfather’s. “Not all of us are cold.” He lifted Stiles’s arm. Stiles’s eyes met Derek’s in a wide stare; Derek nodded. They didn’t break eye contact; not even when Stiles flinched a little from the sharp pain of the bite. When it was done, Lubov sat in the middle of his grandchildren; Derek turned around to start the car while Peter turned around with a sigh “Vampires.” He said matter of fact.  

Stiles laid his head on Lubov’s shoulder; his wrist felt numb. “It’s different for everyone?” he asked, his voice was getting refined already. “Yes.” Lubov answered.

Stiles let out a soft breath, warmth began to melt up his arm. It felt like when you stuck your hands out to a warm fire after being in the cold. Stiles would also compare it to when you held on to your warm toast for breakfast a little longer in the winter mornings. His broken arm was actually starting to burn but only slightly.

It felt good to him, no more cold; just radiant warmth that traveled to cover every inch of Stiles’s body. He shut his eyes with pleasure; he could hear his heartbeat. It was loud in his ears; it became stronger and stronger; heavy. Every beat sent shrilling waves of power and warmth through Stiles. His skin felt like it was crawling onto him but before he could experience anything else; he knocked out.

_He had been running for almost ten minutes as fast as he could remember. The bullies would catch him if he didn’t; Scott was absent today so no one was there to scare them away. He was alone._

_If he told his father about the bullies they’d stop for sure; Stiles’s dad was a cop but no; that would mean they’d still hate him and probably even more if he did that. He ran around a corner without looking where he was going. He hit someone; the girl shrieked in annoyance._

_Lydia Martin met Stiles Stilinski’s eyes with a vigor so intense it made him forget about the bullies. “That was rude! Why are you running into people!?” six year old Stiles was left speechless for the very first time as he looked into the eyes of Lydia Martin. He would say he had fallen in love right then but no; now he knows he had only been tricked by his vampire heritage bond with her. The bullies rounded the corner; “Stilllllllllyyyyyy” They teased, Lydia stepped around Stiles with that same stare. The other boys froze in place._

_“You leave him alone! You try anything and I swear I’ll ruin you!” Lydia Martin’s hair framed her face like sweet flames; the boys backed away slowly. A little narrowing of her eyes and they fled. She turned back to Stiles with a confident smile; “I’ll see you at school tomorrow Stiles; you’re welcome.”_

Stiles could feel soft covers under him. His arm felt like it was very _VERY_ close to a fire, something buckled inside of it and snapped into place.

_“Adderall?” Stiles looked at the pill bottle. John took it from his hand to open it. “Twice a day as of today.” He handed Stiles a small pill; he swallowed it with a glass of cold water. “Everyday?” Stiles’s face fell. John put the cap back onto the bottle, his eyes dropped to the ground. “Sorry kiddo; you’re ADHD is a bit too much sometimes and it’s affecting you.” Stiles felt hurt but he smiled; anything to make his dad’s life easier. He hugged him; he just about reached below his pecks._

The warmth was leaving his body but it left him tingly; his ears began to let noise in but his heart was still too loud. He did however hear a couple muffled conversations. His tongue tasted of velvety hot deliciousness. He licked his lips gently, they were the softest he had ever felt them. Smooth like a pearl.

_“You’re too weak” thirteen year old Scott said; he held up a boulder that Stiles deemed fifty pounds. Scott dropped it, the boulder made a dent in the earth. Stiles reached down again but no, he felt like his back would crack. Scott laughed; Stiles became angry. He turned around to walk away. “Wait! Stiles I wasn’t making fun of you!” Scott yelled after him. Stiles ignored his best friend; if he was making fun of him or not Stiles didn’t care; he just hated feeling weak and useless._

His muscles flooded with hot blood; his own blood; his own vampire blood. His fingers twitched then grasped at the sheets; there was the cracking sound of his cast shredding to pieces as  more memories flooded his thoughts. An equally as warm hand held his forehead. The scent of spring flowers entered his nose. “Shhh, let it flow” Lydia’s already perfect velvet voice said, Stiles relaxed.

_Derek touching him felt like tremors of sheer joy and lust. The feeling of his firm hand run down his back sent his nerves into a wild party. The soft laugh and the salty tears; Stiles hugged him close as they fell asleep. Stiles vision got blurry and dazed like he was tired and he shut his eyes. Had he gone asleep?_

_Another memory; there was the sun and it felt warm on his three year old skin. Could he really remember this? He looked around for someone until he spotted her; she was gorgeous and her hair was like a flowing fountain; sleek wavy brown. She reached for him, her voice made Stiles want to cry tears so wounded they seemed impossible. “There my Genim, mommy’s got you.”_

Stiles flared up from his laying position on the motel bed. His eyes flashed red before they nestled back to their doe brown. He looked around like lightning at the faces looking at him. He looked down at his once broken arm; he moved it to reveal that it was perfectly fine again. He finished brushing away the cast pieces and bandages.  

His gaze landed on Lydia who…his breath was gone. Her skin, eyes, hair, and lips had gotten better than before, by a lot. “Stiles” he heard a shaky voice, his gaze passed all the other people in the room to land on Derek in the corner looking at him like a lost puppy. Stiles was off the bed in a bat of an eyelid before he began to walk toward Derek cautiously. He was so handsome, now that Stiles was able to see clearly and perfectly he noticed the imperfections of Derek’s skin but it made his heart fall into a pit of fluff and love. He reached out; his pearly alabaster hand ran through Derek’s soft hair, his fingers were kissed by Derek tenderly.

Stiles pulled Derek up to his feet, Derek had made a surprised face; too fast? Stiles was knew at this being fully non human thing.

“I guess I was wrong.” Derek mumbled, his face snuggled into Stiles’s neck. He took in large amounts of the delicious homey soft spicy scent. “Why?” Stiles asked, his voice sounded foreign to him. Derek’s eyes had the opposite reaction; they burned a bright red at it, “You have gotten even more perfect then you were and I don’t know if I can handle it.”

Stiles laughed, everyone in the room fell silent at the tone of it.

“Well I’m as strong as you now.” Stiles teased. “And as fast.”

Derek shook his finger at him, “I’ve killed two other Alphas and that power didn’t leave them and just vanish into thin air.”

Stiles shrugged, “Neither did my own strength when I was human. You needed your teeth to rip those vampires apart; I just used my strength so…” Derek made an annoyed face.

Stiles pulled Derek in for a warm kiss, Derek dragged him as close as possible and holy goddess had Stiles been missing out!

Derek hands were holding so tight that if Stiles had still been human he would have been broken in two. “HMM!” Scott cleared his throat. They didn’t pull away until Stiles smelled something...bitter and oily. He gently bit down on Derek’s bottom lip being fully aware of his sharp dangerous teeth. He sucked on it for a little bit too only have the smell get stronger; he stepped away from Derek with a wrinkled nose. “What is that?”

Derek took in a large breath he didn’t realize he needed, “Seriously” he pressed on. Peter looked form side to side.

 “That bitter oily stench? That’s called annoyance and I think it’s coming mostly from…” Peter sniffed the air; his nose lead him to Scott. Scott blushed. “Sorry, it’s just that it was so awkward, the whole making out thing.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Oh well get used to it man because I’m going to live for a very long time.” Then it hit Stiles like a ton of revengeful bricks. “But…” he turned to Derek; Stiles’s folded his arms “You won’t” his finger flicked out to point at Derek.

Lubov cleared his throat.

“Just bite him, you’re the King so just bite him and give him the ability to live forever; go ahead, do it.”

Stiles almost tripped, “I’m the what!?”

“The King” Lydia spoke up, she walked over to her cousin with grace and agility Stile thought was impossible.

“That’s right; he fed you his blood while you were turning and you became the King without him needing to die in case that during the battle…”  

“You don’t plan on _dying_ do you!?” Stiles was all up in Lubov’s face the second the words left his mouth. “No.”  

“Okay, good.”

“BUT….just in case Kate tries to do anything or tries to take me out with Gerard helping; they won’t know I’m not King anymore. My family knows; they felt the exchange of power but not the vampires of mine Kate has; they’re not part of my family anymore.”

The King backed away from Lubov slowly, “Oh”

Derek reached out to take the smooth hand in his, “Come on Stiles, we need to pack back up and leave. Do you want to shower?” Something in Derek’s voice seemed eager. Stiles said yes to the shower when everyone left but no to the sex, not the place or time for that.

Stiles began to undress as Derek came out of the bathroom showered and ready to kill vampires. “I mean it’s not like we need to be presentable when we kill them.” Stiles said, he took off his shirt but he probably didn’t know how hard he was pulling because it tore in two.

Derek’s eyes grew hungry at the sight, “You haven’t showered in almost two days; you’ve just slept and you’re arm could use a wash.”

Stiles sniffed his arms, “Shish! And only _TWO_ days!” it was either that or his incredibly multiplied senses.  

He blurred into the shower to begin his scrub down, he finished it record timing. He even dried in record timing. “Hey!” Derek took him by the hip roughly and hard, the towel around Stiles’s waist was just begging to slide off.

“Slow down, you have a very long time to do things.” Stiles shook his head at Derek. “Not right now, I’ve got to put on some nice shoes before I shove my feet into other vampires’ faces.”

Derek let out a soft chuckle, he lead the lean glorious alabaster Stiles to the bathroom again.

“Take a look.” Stiles turned from Derek to the mirror; his knees went weak.

“THAT’S ME!?”

Derek’s impatient hands grabbed at Stiles’s butt cheeks. “Amazingly the answer is…yes.”

Derek squeezed harder, “My King.”

At the name Stiles felt the power saturate his muscles; he turned back to Derek to lean into a kiss that turned passionate faster than Stiles’s ADHD which…was probably cured.

Derek ripped the towel off of Stiles; he turned them around to shove the vampire up against the wall roughly. Stiles’s body dug into it painlessly; Derek’s tongue tasted Stiles’s new skin lustfully slow. A low grumble came out of his chest. Stiles body was becoming so over loaded with sensations that he thought he was going to shut down but no…this new body had other ideas.

Derek was already rock hard so why not take advantage?  He shoved Stiles deeper into the wall, the plaster crumbled into dust around them. Hands flared as Derek did his best to position Stiles right, he spat in his hand to shove his fingers deep into Stiles. “Dry?” Stiles asked, Derek’s eyes were glazed already; the red was starting to peek out. “No…wet.”

Stiles’s head struck back _HARD_ , it just went through the wall without even the slightest flinch from Stiles. Derek’s deep thrusts seemed to move even the dame walls that Stiles was trying to come up with lies about on how to explain it to the motel management.

“Go ahead!” Derek ordered, his eyes were bloody red. “Bite me!” Derek kept thrusting into Stiles faster and harder as he flexed his neck to the side, the veins protruded exquisitely.

Stiles didn’t even wait, his teeth sunk in with a whimper and a deep moan. He could feel his mouth watering as he drank the blood. His mouth exploded in colors of tastes that made his core tighten up like he was about to cum. Was he? He kept drinking and Derek kept thrusting.

The smacking of their skin filled the room and the next thing Stiles knew he was whimpering into Derek’s mouth as the knot filled him to the brim. His own climax mixed with all the other pleasures and Stiles thought this was as good as it was ever going to get. This was beyond good, this was heavenly, deliriously, and incredibly out of this world!  He held on to Derek firmly with his legs around Derek’s back, his toes flexed pleasurably. He then hid his smile into Derek’s neck where he had bitten, it was already healed. He looked up at the mirror so his own blood red eyes could stare right back at him smiling all the same.   

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VAMPIRE!STILES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Offguard

All the smells, scents, and noises were overpowering Stiles’s senses for a second before he let out a long breath and everything settled back. Lydia reached over from the back seat to squeeze his shoulder. “I know” She said; Stiles turned around to watch her giving him a half smirk.

Besides Lydia’s delicate floral scent that Stiles knew would put expensive glorious perfumes to shame; Peter’s scent confused him the most. Why did Peter smell like fresh air and things that made you want to laugh? The guy was sassy and blunt! Well I guess you couldn’t really judge a book by its cover; the term ‘sonder’ came to Stiles’s mind. He didn’t really know Peter well.

Lubov was silent and breathing evenly, he hadn’t been lying; Stiles couldn’t pick up a scent on his gradnfather besides the scents of his leather jacket and washed cloths; Lubov really had no actual scent.

 Stiles perked his ears a little to the heartbeats around him mixing with the vibrations and rumbles of the engine from the car. His fingers ran gingerly along the arm rest of Derek’s camaro that even with its inhabitants; it still smelled of Derek.

Stiles flashed his eyes to the side to look at Derek’s profile. Everything around him began to fade and the only thing he felt was his own thick heartbeat and how every other beat was filled with Derek’s own heart beating. _ThumpThump Thump…_ It was continuous. Stiles had only taken a fraction of a second recognizing this before he turned back to the road to watch the sun hitting the snow around them, ahead he could see the Canadian border.

His passport! His eyes went wide but Derek was already reaching over to open the small compartment to pull out five passports. He handed them to Stiles who flicked them all open in a blur. With a breath of relief he handed everyone their respective passports while he held on to his own and Derek’s. He kept examining Derek’s because…where was the blue flash? “Contact lenses” Derek said with a soft smile; Stiles closed the passport with his own smirk.

He looked at the side mirror to see the other two cars right behind them. Derek slowed down to the check point. Derek’s smile did nothing to the grumpy looking lady who took all the passports, she checked faces but she raised her eyebrows at Lydia because…Lydia was a _VAMPIRE_ now and her passport picture was _HUMAN_. Stiles wanted to face palm himself because maybe his grandfather should have waited until they were _IN_ Canada.

The lady came up to Stiles’s after she had a look at Peter. Her eyes widened a little at the picture as she came around to inspect Stiles. Two other guys had asked for Derek to open the trunk of the car which he happily did. They glanced over and moved the bags a little. A dog one had began to bark at Stiles who glared it down with a flashing stare; it whimpered away. The lady leaned down to look at Stiles and then back at the picture. Stiles smiled at her softly, she took in a breath that was too obvious. “Well darling you look extra pretty in real life.”

Oh hell no.

But that wasn’t the worst part, Stiles had no idea he was holding in a breath so when he inhaled to speak he almost clenched his mouth shut. His stomach was begging to be filled and to the brim it seemed. “You know, sometimes pictures don’t do justice to things.” He found his hand being taken a firm hold of by Derek; Stiles squeezed back watching how much strength he used.

The grumpy lady handed back the passport and with a flourish of her hands let them pass. Stiles released Derek’s hand to breath in the fresh air that was cold but didn’t make him feel any type of cold. This body was awesome.

“You both need some blood.” Lubov said; his voice had a tone of thoughtfulness to it and tenderness like when you were cooing to a baby. Stiles figured that he hadn’t taken care of newly turned vampires in a couple decades; a quick choppy memory of Lubov saying something like that came back to Stiles thoughts.

“I just had blood like six hours ago.” Stiles grabbed at his stomach that grumbled, “Well you’re vampire body needs more to accustom itself. Wait…how did you feed already?”  Lubov leaned in to the middle of Derek and Stiles from where he was sitting in the back seat. “I bit Derek like you suggested.”

“Already?”

Stiles gave Lubov a confused look.

“Yes, why wait? Might as well do it know.”

Lydia cleared her throat, “What about all the rest of the pack?”

Stiles wanted to slouch in his seat but he had to actually think about it before his back stopped being perfectly seated. Alright so this body had some drawbacks to being perfect.

“I can bite them too…”

“Allison is human; can you make a human immortal without turning them into vampires? Our pack isn’t an Alpha pack so can normal betas and omegas be turned immortal too?” Stiles asked Lubov, he felt the car speed up. The others must have caught up.

“Humans...no, werewolves yes. Werewolves aren’t human anymore so their genes won’t be turned into vampire genes by our venom. It’ll just be immortalized. Humans on the other hand…”

Stiles’s dad & Scott’s mom.

“How are we going to ask my father and Scott’s mother if they want to suck blood forever or grow fur, fangs, and claws? Or Lydia’s parents?”

Lubov sat back into his seat; he glanced from his grandson to his granddaughter. “They’ll just have to if they want to be with their children.”

“Simple as that?” Stiles asked, his eyes narrowed at him. “Yes” Lubov deadpanned.

Stiles turned back around, he clenched his jaws hard with his eyes trying to burn a hole into the universe.

Allison’s family were hunters, could her father live with his daughter being a werewolf? Or a _vampire_? Did Allison even have any other relatives? She _had_ to live forever if Scott was going to live forever.  He couldn’t even imagine Mrs. And Mr. Martin being vampires or werewolves, or his _DAD_. Than Ms. McCall, oh shit this was just bad.

“I guess this is the trade off to becoming a vampire?” Stiles’s gaze had dropped to his pearly hands; he ran his thumb over his wrist. Smooth like velvet.

“Watching your loved ones die of old age?”

Stiles looked back up at the road after Lubov said that. “Is it?” he asked before he turned back around.

Lubov shrugged.

“If you want that to be it, or it could be not eating real food forever and just sticking to you liquid diet if you know what I mean.” Blood; Stiles’s mouth watered. He swallowed.

“Everything comes with a price Stiles but there are also blessings in being a vampire. I’ve seen so many things.”

“Like what?” Derek asked, Stiles was caught off by the boner inducing voice.

“I saw men die to keep this country as a whole. I even became friends with the Indians when England got greedy. I watched them walk for miles and miles as slowly they all died. I helped; I always helped those being mistreated but I never got involved in the wars. I didn’t want to start a chain reaction and have other vampires think it was okay to make us known. It was the human’s history not ours. I saw the slow rise of the Eiffel Tower and the making of the giant bridges that connected lands to once difficult places. I was friends with the richest people the world has ever known; John D. Rockefeller, Andrew Carnegie...all those giants. I saw slaves fight for their rights and witnessed a brave women go to court for not giving up her seat on a bus. I wanted to rip apart a man who thought that sending people he deemed useless to camps to be killed was alright. I watched him closely; I was ready to give him a slow painful end if any son of bitch vampire thought biting him and turning him was a good idea. I’ve seen it all Stiles, I’ve seen this world grow and righteous growth was _slow_ but it’s getting better. As blind as young people seem to be, I really hope they can change what is now set; the 40 year old adults of right now are too happy and settled in how it’s all run. You will see all of this as well; welcome to being a vampire Stiles.”

Oh well shit, Stiles wasn’t expecting that to hit him so hard.

“I never knew you experienced all that.” Lydia’s eyes were sparkling with interest. “Vlad was there for most of it.” Lubov said, Lydia’s face lighten up even more for a millisecond before she had it back under control. “Well, that’s nice I guess.” She sat back into her seat.

“Has your family contacted you Lubov?” Peter asked with his blue eyes firm. “Yes, they should have landed already.”

“Where?” Stiles asked.

“Newfoundland”

Peter huffed, “Well FYI Lubov we’re in British Colombia which is across the dame country.”

Lubov smirked proudly.

“Oh, we’ve got a plan. Gerard running through Utah, he took a straight line up to Manitoba.”

“We won’t get there fast enough in a car.” Derek sped up more.

“No need to take a car anymore.” They passed the welcoming sign to Vancouver.

“We can run. Peter and the rest of the pack can drive up to where we plan to lead them to fight.”

“We’re going to lead them?” Stiles was trying to digest the plan and see the points in it.

“Trust me, we can all run _fast_. I think you might even enjoy it Stiles.”

“Running? Won’t..won’t Derek grow tired?” Stiles looked at Derek as he voiced his concern.

“No.” Derek smiled, “the power of plus two Alphas in me now remember?”

 ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stiles was assaulted with thermal sweaters and winter hoods to cover his exposed head. “Why?” he asked Lydia who was taking a much better ease to her new body.

“They have to think we’re still human.”

Stiles gestured at her face than at his.

Lydia pulled the scarf onto Stiles, “humans get cold.”

Cold, already the sensation was foreign to Stiles.

“Are we ready?” Allison peeked her head into the new motel room. “Yes” Stiles nodded, Lydia finished fixing the scarf onto her cousin’s neck. The flexible fabric Stiles wore as jeans grabbed his legs nicely. Lydia’s tights did the same. “They’re waiting in the car.” Allison said before she turned around to leave.

Lydia and Stiles turned to each other, “We can do this.” Lydia assured Stiles, “With your sarcasm and my glares we can kill them all.” Stiles nudged his cousin with his shoulder. “That’s probably true.”

Stiles turned to look at his luggage lying on the bed along with Derek’s. “When this is over I’m going to snuggle with him for a week straight.”

Lydia’s throat closed on her, she hid it well as she pulled her cousin out of the motel room with her. Vlad was already holding the back seat door open for them to get inside. He shut it swiftly after he himself got in. Derek and Lubov took the front seats with Derek behind the wheel. Regina and Elle had already taken off to the running. They began their drive north and when they only saw highway they pulled to the side of the darkening day.

Allison got out of the car followed by Isaac and Scott. Derek handed her the keys to his camaro, Stiles watch Boyd take the wheel the car Allison had been driving while Peter took the wheel of the car Isaac had been driving. Erica took the passenger seat next to Boyd, Scott reached out to pull Stiles into a tight hug.

“Be safe dude.”

Stiles hugged him back.

“I’ll try my best.” He said with a chuckle, behind him Derek balled his fists. Oh Stiles better try his best, he better give 10,000,000,000,000% of his best.

“Drive up to Fort McMurray, I will call you when everything is ready.” Derek told Allison, she nodded with a stern face. Stiles wanted to reach out and hug her, she was only human now; the only one. How was she going to stand up to all these vampires? A quick glance at her jacket and what Stiles could smell under it; ammunition, Stiles knew she had her ways. Were those explosives he smelled? How the heck did even know what they smelled like?

Derek took Stiles’s hand, “We have to leave now.”

Stiles looked from Derek to Scott, Isaac, then to Allison. “I’ll see you guys soon.” Lubov was already walking into the green plains off the freeway with Vlad and Lydia after him. The sun was setting even more. Stiles could still see perfectly fine.

A car passed by with the people looking at them like they might be stranded so Stiles took it as his sign to smile and nod before he turned around. With the car that had passed gone far down the highway road Derek got ready to turn before anyone else passed. “Start running.” He told Stiles with a secure voice, Stiles lifted his feet awkwardly. He looked up to see Lubov already about to blur out of sight so Stiles began to jog after an already jogging Lydia. They exchanged weird looks and God forbid they still sucked at running!

But….his legs felt like nothing…he ran a little faster. The ripping of cloths was heard and Derek began running after them in his big bad black wolf form. Stiles turned back to Lydia who let out a deep breath before she took off like a fucking beautiful light speed bullet after Lubov and Vlad who followed suit. Stiles stopped in his tracks looking after them, Derek roared passed him with an ear shattering growl, the ground around Stiles vibrated with the heavy paws of Derek running past him. Derek was starting to run away just as fast as Lydia, Stiles felt helpless so he closed his eyes and began again. When he opened them he made his legs take faster longer strides.

His muscles coiled expecting much more force. He let it snap and by the power vested in awesomeness he had never felt such _power_. Ahead of the cold green plains Lubov was becoming clearer along with Derek and the others. Stiles let out a breath of laughter before he relaxed and sped up even faster. The air rushed past his ears as his body propelled forward so fast that his feet began to take longer intervals at touching the snow covered ground. He was next to Derek now; he waved like a happy idiot at his sourwolf who howled at him.

He turned up to the dark horizon then back west to see the sun was already gone; he looked up to see the bright silvery moon looking back at him. It was full.

Lubov was right; Stiles had never felt such freedom and power as he ran. How long had it been? Maybe half a minute? The fresh breeze of cold maybe frozen water filled his nose. He sped up a little more to Lubov, “Why do I smell water?” Lubov looked away from Stiles to look ahead, “The Indian Arm Provincial Park pond! We’ll have to run around!.”Stiles turned to see the quickly approaching body of water. So that’s what they did, and when they got to rivers Stiles smiled when his muscles coiled like steel bands and fired to jump those suckers like the badass he was. Derek did the same but he didn’t jump as high or as graceful. Each species had their ups and downs. The hardest part of their run were the mountains they encountered which Derek and Vlad went around but him, Lydia, and Lubov took them like champs. His fingers had dug into the rock like butter.

It took them an hour and a half to get to Saskatchewan where Lubov stopped in the middle of the vast green plain. His eyes were closed as he knelt to touch the ground. Stiles feet felt the vibrations. His eyes flared up to the night horizon. “Who’s coming?” Stiles asked. He got his answer pretty quick as Derek growled his way next to Stiles. With a small sniff of the air all Stiles could smell were scents; amazing scents. With a blink 700 vampires were running at them. He saw them running with plain faces straight at him, the ground under him shook. A figure jumped like a bolt from the middle of the running mass to land in front of them in a heap of earth and dust.

“Rafael” Lubov said with a relieved voice.

“My King.” Rafael bowed, Stiles expected him to bow to Lubov but Rafael bowed to him instead, Stiles went awkward.

The vampires all came to a shuddering stop with dust rolling into the air and grass flying in little pieces with it. In one swift synchronized motion they _all_ got on their knees. Stiles’s heart began to beat fast as his eyes ran across the hundreds of heads. He looked at their clothing and was everyone expecting to fight?

Rafael got up first, “His army was right behind us, but he and the women weren’t with them.”

Lubov thought for a minute, “Run, go to Yellowknife as fast as you can. We will go find Kate and Gerard, they have to be close.”

More rumbling filled the ground, “They’re coming.” Rafael warned. “Go!” Lubov ordered; seven hundred vampires shot up and ran. Stiles was left with mesmerized eyes and with Derek nuzzling his head.

 A similar army but with crazed faces ran at them. Lubov didn’t budge a single muscle. Stiles held onto the fur of Derek’s throat gently. Lydia got closer to his other side with Vlad following her.

When the army spotted them they stopped dead, a single woman stepped forward. “Look everyone! It’s the mighty King Lubov!”  there was as thunder of laughter.

“Silence Miranda!” Lubov ordered; the vampire only laughed harder.

“I never liked you when you were my King so why listen to you know!? I’ve got a better one, he promises me a blood filled future!” she shouted back but Lubov ignored her.

“Where is your King and his second in command?”

Miranda raised her pretty eyebrows. “Oh they’re coming, we’re going after the family!” but before Lubov could say another word they were already running after them.

Stiles felt helpless once again, he rubbed Derek gently to calm down his growing howl.

Stiles and Lydia jumped up on Derek's back gracefully as Lubov awaited as their head of group. “Look afraid.” Lydia instructed Stiles. “Well there’s no need to act here, I’m actually afraid Lydia!” he whispered back harshly. Derek shook his body a little to let Stiles know he had heard that.

As they waited, Stiles had to take in deep breaths because his heart had just done a double take and sunken into his chest. Warmth followed and it felt like something belonging to him had grown. Allison came to mind. He hadn’t bitten her so how…

Kate Argent came to a stop followed by Gerard and four other large wolves. They transformed back to their human form and when they did so Derek tensed. So he must know who they were.

“Lubov! It’s a pleasure to see you once again!” Kate sung happily.

“Should we make this quick?” Lubov interjected, “I thought you would never ask” Gerard snarled before he ran forward with his teeth exposed. Lubov shot at him at the same time and in motions so fast that Stiles even had a hard time trying to keep up; Lubov had thrown Gerard into Kate. He got up with anger filling his eyes, “Go Derek!” Lubov exclaimed. Derek turned and ran as fast as he could the same direction Stiles’s and Lydia’s family along with Kate and Gerard’s army had gone. Vlad and Lubov followed, Stiles heard howls indicating that the other alphas were on the hunt with Gerard and Kate as well. Was this the almighty plane!?         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT.


	14. Innocence

“Who were those Alphas!?” Lydia exclaimed into Stiles’s ear, she didn’t need to _scream_ ; Stiles’s hearing was _perfect_ now.

“The ones we haven’t killed _yet_.” Stiles said with his eyes scanning behind Lydia’s shoulder as Derek ran following the mixture of scents.

“Split!” Lubov ordered before he flipped beautifully over Derek to head the other direction. Derek let out an annoyed growl. Stiles turned to the right with the air hitting his face to see Vlad jump out of sight.

“Stiles” Lydia whispered low enough for only them to hear, Stiles perked his ears as indication that he was listening.

“I don’t hear them anymore.”

She was right.

“Faster Derek!” Stiles held on to the warm fur a little tighter while Lydia did the same to his torso.

Howls were heard from behind them, so it would be four against three. It was almost planned on the Argent’s side. Derek shook his head as if to swat away unwanted hands before he ran through the sparse trees at top speed. Ahead Stiles could see the running vampires, could Lubov be in there along with Vlad already ripping heads? Or would their heads already be in the piles with the others?

Derek jumped into the air with a head tearing growl before he landed with a hard smack on the earth; his teeth were already gripping hard skin and shaking the vampires in his razor sharp mouth like a shark. Body parts flew everywhere as he ran through them in large strides. Stiles’s and Lydia’s hands blurred beyond possible vampire sight as they broke off hands trying to reach for them.

Hisses of pain followed them; Stiles’s eyes scanned around to see the vampires all ganging up around the three of them. It began to look like a zombie apocalypse and for a moment Stiles thought this was going to be it but his Sourwolf wouldn’t have that, oh hell no he would not.

Derek jumped as hard and high as he could before he was unable to keep running; his powerful Alpha wolf body flew like a bullet into the air with Stiles and Lydia forgetting which way was up for a moment as Derek twisted in the air. His paws scraped against the ground trying to stop him from sliding back due to the sheer force of his landing.

With a blood promising grumble his red eyes flashed up to the confused vampires. “Keep moving Derek, we need to reach my family.” Stiles rubbed Derek’s iron jaw warmly as he said this, “Please, I promise they’ll be enough fighting to go around later.”

Derek turned around when the other four Alphas came into the clearing finally catching up.

Stiles looked up at the night sky; his eyes fixed on the full moon. He closed his eyes, _please let that be an advantage for my pack_.

Ahead his nose filled with a familiar scent, well not absolutely familiar but the underlying layer was familiar. It smelled like Lubov; his family.

Derek gained on them, where were they? Where they close to Fort McMurray yet or had the pack not moved fast enough and not been able to catch them? Derek had told Allison to meet at Fort McMurray in hopes that they would intersect with Lubov’s family who was heading to Yellowknife.

Elle ran up next to Stiles with Regina at her flanks, “My King! Derek’s pack is close!”

Stiles looked around frantically until in the far distance he saw Derek’s camaro headlights driving at them.

Stiles let go of Derek, “STOP!” he ordered and with the last letter leaving his mouth his whole entire army stopped running. Stiles jumped off Derek in an elegant flip followed by Lydia, he turned around to see the far away advancing apposing army.

“Okay Derek, when Scott and the other’s get here…you’re free to go bite heads off.”

Derek made an approving hum as his nose rubbed the side of Stiles’s head, Stiles turned around to take his face in a tight hug.

“We’re going to have the hottest sex after this.” Stiles said before he gently kissed the top of Derek’s large head. Behind them he could hear the camaro getting much closer.

A figure shot up into the sky from the advancing army, a single snarling vampire was running at Stiles but something got in its way, Lubov shoved his fist into the vampire’s mouth and pulled. The vampire fell to the ground, Vlad appeared next before he dropped a lighter on the motionless body; it flared up into flames immediately.  

“Let us begin.” Lubov said with an ice cold tone; Stiles’s family made a gap for the camaro to zoom to the front; it stopped with the loud protesting of brakes. Derek’s pack came out of the car already wolfed out; Allison had her bow ready but her face was covered in a ski mask. She was human after all, she did get cold.

Stiles reached for his scarf when Kate and Gerard jump in front of their army; everyone went still. Lydia reached out to stop Stiles from taking off anything. “Wait” she whispered.

Gerard shifted his gaze from Lubov to Stiles; the boy was too porcelain beautiful; something wasn’t right about this boy’s porcelain/alabaster complexion.

Gerard took a step forward; the night did nothing to his vision as he zoomed into Stiles’s lips and eyes. Stiles kept still with his breathing even; his heart was giving thick _thumps_ along with Lydia’s own. Gerard flashed his eyes to Stiles’s hands then to Lydia’s.

Lubov stepped forward.

“I hope you reconsider what you’re about to do.”  He cautioned. Behind them Stiles saw his pack walk closer to him; they formed a half circle around him ready to attack anything that tried something.

Allison held her bow tightly, her own dark eyes zoned onto the faces of her grandfather and aunt who looked back with anger at her.

“I always knew you were a little _WHORE!”_ Gerard yelled at her. Allison held back Scott with her other hand. With a swift motion she let go of an arrow which Kate blurred in front of to take and snap in two for her grandfather. Gerard laughed. “A little arrow won’t do a thing!”

The tension grew more and more.

Allison stepped forward with a small smile on her lips.

“Then I won’t need this.”

Stiles heart skipped a beat; Derek stood up straighter at the new voice Allison possessed. It was vampire honey velvet tone.

“Allison?” Stiles said as he turned toward her; Allison snapped her metal bow in two and dropped it on the ground. She took the ski mask off to reveal lushes brown wavy hair and a porcelain complexion to match Stiles’s and Lydia’s. Her once beautiful and now heavenly eyes looked back at her grandfather.

“I already knew a simple arrow wouldn’t do a thing; but my _teeth_ surely can.”

Gerard stepped back along with Kate in surprise; “You stupid girl!” Kate yelled.  Allison ignored her as he took Scott’s clawed hand. “I just decided to join the family fun.” Allison gestured at her aunt and grandfather’s species status.

How? Had Lubov bitten her when Stiles was turning? He shot Lubov a look who gave him a nod and mouthed _later_. Stiles hoped there would be a later.

“Gerard…?” Lubov spoke up. Gerard hissed his sight back on Lubov. “I’m going to rip you apart like I did all the other Kings!” Gerard’s eyes flashed red. Stiles had to hold his own eyes back from doing the same at the threat. “You may try.” Lubov said in a tone so nonchalantly it made Stiles want to laugh.

Allison reached behind to her back pocket and pulled out a grenade.  With the speed of a vampire she threw it precisely at Gerard’s feet, the loud explosion sent him and Kate flying; that was all that needed to happen for both parties to run at each other like a crowd to ipads on black Friday.

“Run Lydia! Kate and Gerard will go where you go!” Vlad yelled at them before a vampire was grabbing at his neck, Vlad twisted to take a hold of the vampire’s neck.

He pulled back to slam him on the ground; Vlad’s teeth dug into the jugular without mercy. “Stiles!” Lydia exclaimed before she had him by the hand and running at human speed the other direction.

They ran acting like the once helpless strong humans they were. “Come back here my darling!” Kate shrieked from above, her powerful jump made the air around her crack with speed. Derek jumped to take her by the arm and swing her the other way. She hit the ground with a loud bang; her arm was dangling awkwardly as she got up. She screamed a scream so shrieking and ugly that Stiles wondered how much that had hurt. She took hold of her arm to place it back in place. The sound of the hard skin healing had Derek running at Stiles to growl at him to run away.

“No! I can’t just leave!” Lydia held on to Stiles with her eyes darting around looking for a threat.

Derek growled even louder; “You’re such a jerk! You can’t boss me around like this right now because I don’t want to leave you alone to die you asshole!” Derek’s scowl smoothed out but he was grabbed by the tail and thrown into the air; Gerard stood in his place with red eyes and exposed razor sharp teeth.

Stiles watch a determined face take hold of Gerard’s wrist but Gerard pulled the member of Stile’s family toward him and bit into his face. He pulled away with a chunk of it before he dropped the vampire to the floor. Stiles’s heart sank.  Lydia pulled Stiles back to run but Kate was in her way so Lydia Chuck Norris round house kicked her fuck out of her dame way. Kate fell with a hard smack to the earth, her head ended up being pushed deep into the frozen ground.

Gerard made a confused face but only for a second before he was trying to reach for Stiles’s hair which by the way was gorgeous now!

Stiles took his wrist to bring him forward and kick him in the stomach; Gerard flew far with a pained breath.

Stiles looked around for Derek who was far into the battle field hoping Stiles was able to take care of himself for a while as he chomped away at enemy heads.

Lydia had him running past other vampires as he grabbed and tore off threatening limps. _Keep in character Stiles_ he reminded himself. He made a face like his hands hurt at the actions as enemy eyes watch him and Lydia run as fast as humanly possible into the trees.

A couple of the vampires ran after him but most were taken out by loyal family members that smiled when their teeth dug into hard skin.

“Where do you think you’re going!?” Gerard was back running at them, he quickly ran full speed at the two cousins he pulled away from each other to dodge him then quickly kick him in the back, Gerard fell the ground helpless and hard.

“Oh no Stiles.” Kate said behind him, Stiles turned to see his father’s wide eyes and Melissa’s own dark ones looking back at him through tapped mouths and handcuffs. Stiles stopped moving, breathing, and feeling as his father gave him a look of utter trust.

“I will surrender if you let him go.” Stiles fell to his knees in one swift motion. Lydia tried to pull him back up but Stiles was just too strong to be pulled back up.

“No Stiles, you have to _try_!” Lydia urged him; she was pulled back with a pained scream as Gerard dug his teeth into her neck. Stiles had tuned everything out but the helpless scream from his cousin pulled him back out of his haze. With a clenched diamond hard jaw he was behind Gerard in less than a blink with his hands held tightly into his hair and neck.

Gerard let go of Lydia who held her hard neck tenderly; it healed swiftly.

Kate went wide eyed as Stiles’s eyes flashed red; “Let them go or I’ll rip him to pieces slowly in front of you.”

Kate’s hands almost trembled as she dropped John and Melissa; Lydia worked swiftly to break the handcuffs and peel off the duck tape. John stood up to see his son’s teeth close to Gerard’s neck. “I did what you wanted!” Kate said in a scared tone.

“What happened?” Lydia spoke quickly to John, “They took us from Chris’s home; Chris wasn’t killed but they left him pretty beat up.”

In the distance Stiles heard a howl of victory from his sourwolf. Allison appeared with wild hair and eyes; “Where’s my dad!?” she growled at Kate who had her smug look back on in a flash. “Dead”

“She’s lying” Lydia assured Allison whose heart had almost stopped beating.

“Take them away” Lydia ordered Allison who nodded at her King’s second in command. However her eyes never left Kate or Gerard as she guided John and Melissa away.

Gerard tried to budge in Stiles’s grip but no Stiles was too strong.

“Let him go.” Kate threatened. “Shut up you stupid girl!” Gerard shouted at her.

Stiles was taken aback and Kate looked hurt.

“I’ve tried so hard to end the Hales…” he began; Stiles listened with his hold on Gerard becoming unbreakable.

“I took this bitch’s diary and hid it in their home while I told _her_ that Derek was making fun of her. Of course it was the same time he had broken up with her. She _believed_ me!” Gerard laughed, Stiles’s heart reached for Kate whose face was becoming more and more pained.

“I used you like a fucking puppet!” Gerard yelled at her.  “I made you _kill_ for me, and you did so with a fucking smile!” he laughed even harder. Kate’s knees began to shake. “I’ve _lied_ to you since I could remember, I molded you Kate Argent, I made you my slave and all you did was trust me blindly!” Gerard was shaking with extreme laughter. “And know you beg for my life!? I did well.”

Kate Argent’s heart beat with pain as her face began to sink. The skin below her eyes darkened and her lushes blonde hair began to fade into a gray. Her lips thinned along with her eyelashes and eyebrows. She began to look uglier and uglier. Stiles watched horrified as tears flowed down her cheeks.

“You killed a _family_ for me Kate, you _killed a family!”_ Stiles’s stomach began to ach with pain at watching someone who yes _still_ belonged to his family cry tears of betrayal and lies.

His grip lessened on Gerard who took advantage, “You’re heart always fails you!” he shouted before he was throwing Stiles into a tree.

Derek jumped into the small clearing ; his teeth clenched around Gerard’s shoulder and pulled him back. Stiles stood up with Lydia at his flanks.

He lifted Gerard with on hand on his shoulder and Lydia holding the other one.

“No Derek!” Stiles yelled at his mate who was edging closer to Kate who was swaying in place, her figure was thinning rapidly. Stiles remembered what Lubov had mentioned; Kate was ruined forever; she was evil, furious, and disgusting so her vampire body reflected that. However she wasn’t, a royal asshole had made her all of that. She had only been a girl who had fallen victim to a crazy grandfather. Her whole life had been a lie; both of her lives.

“So the blame is all yours Gerard” Stiles said, Gerard tried to budge with no avail.

“Yes! I _KILLED THE HALES, I ORDERED JACKSON DEAD, I KNEW MY DAUGHTER IN LAW WOULD GO DRASTIC MEASURES IF I ALLOWED ALLISON TO DATE A WEREWOLF, AND YES STILINSKI I TRIED TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU WERE A BOY!”_

Stiles’s breath hitched. His hold on Gerard didn’t weaken one bit though.

Gerard laughed a little. “It was during the summer; you were still a little chubby baby. You were adorable I won’t deny it; but I knew who you were since I saw Derek look at you. I knew you were his mate; so I had Kate try to woo Derek when they were older but that’s beside the point…”

Stiles's surviving members of his family began to circle him, his pack was all there thank God and his father listened with focused eyes on Gerard. Gerard looked around with laughter, “So I see you’ve won.”

Derek growled as he neared Gerard; Kate was a lying body in the corner but still breathing.

“You were having a picnic with your mother; the sheriff was at work….” John’s eyes watered quickly, his throat closed.

“She was playing with you and then you fell, she held you to comfort you. I watched before I rounded the tree and pointed my gun at you. She saw me though; her eyes widened as she turned you around with her body as the bullet left my gun. I got her right on the neck; dead on contact.”

The memory of flowing wavy brown hair on his face came back; he remembered, oh he did.

Lydia held onto Gerard now since Stiles had begun to shake. “You took _EVERYTHING_ from me!” Stiles yelled, his eyes were red but his tears were flowing. Lydia took the cue as she handed Gerard over.

“You evil devil! Derek, Kate, Allison, your own son, and me!? You’ve taken _mothers_ , _family, and your own son’s wife_ and a _future_ from your own granddaughter who’s lying in a heap of death!”

Gerard had the nerve to laugh.

Stiles ripped his hood and scarf off; his beauty now exposed to all that watched. He reached for Gerard’s neck to pull him up.

“Death would be too easy a release for you.”  But what else? You couldn’t let him live, he’d destroy again and again.

“I’m going to be immortal forever.” Gerard cooed

Stiles’s eyes flashed.

“To King from King…” he began. Lubov’s eyes widened as Stiles sunk his teeth into Gerard’s neck. Stiles began to feed his own power and thirst for blood as he drained Gerard of his vampire blood and genes. He dropped the heaving man onto the cold ground. Gerard began to twitch as his skin wrinkled back and his eyes turned from red to green again.

“How?” he choked out; Stiles smiled.  

“It’s a _gift_ Gerard, a gift not a power. A King gave it to you and they can take it back.”

Lubov stepped forward. “What do we do with him now?”

Stiles blurred to Gerard’s legs and pressed down with an auditable _snap_ ; then he took his shoulder and snapped that bone too along with his wrists and feet. Gerard lay on the cold ground with tears running down his face from the pain. “You’ll _live_.” Stiles said; his voice cold. “And rot in prison.” With these last words Stiles cracked the back of Gerard’s spine on the right spot to make him paralyzed for the rest of his years.

Gerard’s pain left, only his eyes darted around. He smiled at Stiles. “That heart of yours; it’s sharper then Lubov’s.”

Stiles ignored the old human man.

John rushed over to his son, “I’ll make sure he rots in prison.”

Stiles hugged his father tight; they had both begun to cry without knowing it.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As the vampires, werewolves, and humans cleared out; Stiles walked over to a heaving Kate Argent with Derek behind him.

Stiles lifted Kate in his arms; she looked up at him through sunken green eyes.

“I’m sorry” she said in a voice so weak it hurt Stiles.

Stiles ran his thumb over her sunken cheek bones, “Derek?” he said; when he turned Derek was in his human form again. He knelt down to look at Kate as well.

“I know” He assured Stiles.

“I don’t want to live anymore.” Kate plead, more tears fell down her face. “It hurts my King, it hurts.” She grabbed at her sides. Kate was innocent, responsible for her actions but just lied to and innocent.

“What do you want me to do?” Stiles asked, Kate’s trembling hands reached to her back pocket where her fragile thin wrist came up with a lighter.

“Could you put me out of my misery and burn me?”  She coughed up dark blood her body lacked and rejected.

Stiles took the lighter from her thin fingers. Her set her down onto the cold hard ground; her eyes watched Stiles.

“Shhh, close your eyes Kate.” Derek hummed; Kate Argent looked at him. “I’m sorry too Derek, I’m sorry for what I did.”

Derek shook his head; a small smile crept onto his lips. “The truly responsible is going to suffer a long life. You’re forgiven Kate, just go to sleep.”

Kate turned back to Stiles. Footsteps were heard coming closer. Allison knelt down next to her aunt.

“You’re also forgiven from us.” Allison caressed her aunt’s face. “Rest in peace.” She said as she kissed the top of Kate’s clammy forehead.

Allison shut her aunt’s eyes gingerly before she stepped back.  Derek did the same; Allison ignored him being naked.

Stiles’s thumb ran across Kate’s eyebrow. “You’re forgiven”; the dying vampire let out a sigh of relief before the lighted lighter was thrown onto her. She flared up into sparks and flames; she arched her back but settled back down with a smile on her face. Eventually all that was left of Kate Argent were ashes and sobs.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpised by Kate? sad huh? But it wasn't her fault. She was the victim of something Allison avoided from Gerard. ONE MORE CHAPTER.


	15. Sultry Stiles

Being a vampire King was awesome; you had these red eyes, unbreakable skin, and some pretty nifty hand eye coordination. Yet Stiles still lacked the ability to shut up. Not even vampire venom was enough to do the trick, and that’s why porcelain perfect Stiles found himself in the dean’s office; he had finally been caught texting Danny in physics. 

He ran his thumb over the smooth surface of his ring fingernail, “Mr. Stilinski the Dean can see you now.” Oh, the dead had appointments?

Stiles patted his knees before he got up and thought about every step to seem as unbalanced as he had once been. He turned the fragile metal knob; well it was as fragile as a stretched layer of silk to him. “Oh look at who we have here.” Lubov’s voice took Stiles by surprise. Why hadn’t he smelled him when he had walked into the waiting room? Oh right, Lubov was scentless. No wonder he was so impossible to find.

“Grandpa?” Stiles half laughed as he closed the door to flawlessly stride to the chair and sit. “The one and only.” Lubov’s hands rose slightly.

“Why are… _how_ are you here?”

Lubov sat up straight before he sighed. “Well, you have one more year at this school and I decided I’d get a job. I’m broke as fuck.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I kidding.” Lubov chocked out a laugh before he continued. “I just thought I’d keep a close eye on you and Lydia. Now that you’re King and all; I’m sort of just drawn to you. Besides the fact that you’re related to me of course, this only makes it worse.”

“I’m sorry…?” Stiles said with uncertainty, “No Stiles don’t be. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else; however…”

Lubov lifted the dean referral slip; “It’s the last day of school before break Stiles, texting, really?”

Stiles’s vampire blood rushed to his cheeks, dame his functioning King heart. Lubov’s had fallen silent after he had given his title to Stiles.

“Sorry” Stiles said sheepishly.

 ...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Derek directed the workers as he looked over the blue prints to his new home. Stiles walked around with his hands behind his back and his lean body strolling casually around the working sight.

“You should wear a hardhat if you’re going to be doing this.” Derek said while rolling up the blue prints and putting them under his arm. “Right” Stiles muttered as Derek slapped the hat over his head. The werewolf patted it affectionately before he lifted Stiles’s chin up.

“It’ll get easier Stiles, before you know it you’ll be slouching like it’s second nature.”

The vampire King smirked, “I sort of like being like this.”

Derek placed his palm over Stiles’s left side, “Me too” he whispered before he captured Stiles’s lips in a soft kiss.

Stiles pulled away after his nose picked up on the scent of blood getting stronger. “I think one of your employees cut themselves.”

Derek sniffed the air and Stiles stopped himself from kissing Derek’s entire face; that would always be adorable.

Derek watched a middle aged man wipe his pricked finger on his shirt and move on; the man had been across the work site. He turned back to Stiles with a cocky smile; “Seriously?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m hungry, I have needs.” 

Derek looked around before he dragged Stiles away; Stiles’s skin shivered all over from what was about to happen. Soon his cold lips stopped roaming the hot skin of Derek’s shoulder before he bit passionately. He drank his fill while Derek groped his butt and shoved their dicks together under the fabric of their jeans. When Stiles licked over the wound because he wanted to; Derek moaned. “You kinky little wolf.”

Stiles’s mate laughed; their chests vibrated heavily together.

_“Where’s Mr. Hale? The landscape crew is here?”_

Stiles’s ears perked up; Derek sighed; “I heard them”

They kissed one last time with Derek tasting his own tangy metal blood before they had to pull away; both of them had to deal with their cock blocked desires. Stiles ran his tongue over his lips to lick away the remaining smudges of blood. He bent over to pick up the hard hat as he ran his index finger over the side of his mouth to pick up the crimson liquid; he sucked off the blood from his finger with a _pop_.

His feet and legs didn’t fail him as he ran home; with a small bass dropping sound he stopped in the woods off the road of his house. His blazer shifted with the wind as he crossed the street with the hard hat in one hand and the other running a hand through his grown hair. As he walked up his driveway way he caught sight of Greenberg jogging from the corner of his shiny brown doe eyes.

He turned slightly to wave with a Grammy winning smile. Greenberg almost tripped over Stiles’s large trashcans. So this was how Derek felt like _all_ the time. Stiles liked it.

“Dad?” Stiles said after he had shut the door with a smile and had made sure Greenberg was alright to walk.

“In the kitchen.” John called out.

Stiles put the hard hat on the dining table as he past it. “Smells horrible.” Stiles said with a gauging noise as he turned the corner into the kitchen. John stopped trying to stuff the turkey.

“You love stuffing, Stiles.” John said with a confused face. Stiles held back a perverted thought. 

Instead he pointed at his double rose pink lips; “Vampire remember? Hey isn’t it a little too early for a Christmas turkey; Christmas is in three days.”

John’s eyes widened for a second before he looked away with a frown. “Vampire, of course. You know I love turkey” The sheriff’s face fell even more.

“Dad…” Stiles began, his hand reached out to take his father’s shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be like this you know…I can turn you?”

John went motionless.

“Dad?”

Stiles’s dad looked at him with lost eyes, “I’m the sheriff; if I become a vampire doesn’t that mean I won’t age ever again?”

Stiles let go of the glass human shoulder.

“Yes.”

“I’ll have to move from place to place like you and Derek are going to; well like the whole pack is going to be doing. I’ll have to give up being sheriff because they’ll see I won’t be aging…”

“Dad, I can’t leave you; Melissa has already said yes to becoming a werewolf like Scott and…even _Chris_ agreed to become a vampire like Allison.”

John made a ‘no fucking way’ face.

“Life makes total 360s sometimes.” Stiles laughed.

“Lydia’s parents; what about them?”

Stiles shifted out of happiness but not need; “They agreed too.”

John looked away once again.

“Alright…when is good?”

Stiles fought back a scream of triumph.

“Whenever you want.”

The sheriff sighed.

“You see kiddo? This is how much I love you. Just so I can keep my son I’m giving up Christmas turkey forever…. so is after Christmas okay?”  

Stiles tried not to jump through the roof; literally.

“It’s perfect.”

 ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lydia had always loved the attention but now she was just basking in it. Her hair framed her gorgeous face in waves that settled onto each other when she would run a hand through them. Right now she was skimming the bras at Victoria’s Secret trying to find Allison a Christmas present. Vlad was off in the corner minding his own business but keeping an eye on his Queen. Lydia enjoyed the personal body guard too.

She finally picked the nice push up bras which gave every vampire women a nice not so much needed lift. Well you needed to keep up appearances and when girls asked how you kept your boobs so nice you had to say it was your bra.

The Queen or second in command like Lubov would say; however Lydia would shut him up and say Queen was better, well the Queen walked over to the panties section.

“You really like making Scott feel uncomfortable.” Stiles half smirked as he came up next to his cousin. “Well we did make out once, remember?”

Stiles made a grossed out face, “Ew, I don’t want to.”

He found it hard to believe he was angry and jealous at Scott for that at one point.

Stiles crossed his arms as he waited for Lydia to pick out the torture devices she was going to give to Allison. Vlad moved closer since Lydia had moved farther; why Lubov had not assigned Stiles a personal bodyguard he didn’t know; or maybe Derek was enough. Derek probably wouldn’t like it if some guy was crowding up on Stiles all the time anyway.

“Almost done?” Stiles asked Lydia who waved him off, “You can run home if you want. I plan on being here a little longer; take Vlad with you if you’re leaving.”

Vlad was suddenly next to Lydia, “My Queen I cannot leave you alone.”

“Call me Lydia.”

Vlad gave Lydia a surprised looked with raised eyebrows at her sudden burst.

“Lydia. You can call me Lydia.”

Stiles could probably physically slice the awkward that just happened.

“Well, I’ll just go and have a look at Dick’s; Derek wanted some new bats.” Stiles said quickly, he gave them both a nod before he turned on his heels and walked away gawkily.

Even though Stiles would technically be buying the new baseball bats with Derek’s money it was still a present from Stiles…just that Derek would be buying it for himself; Stiles shook his head in hopes of dislodging his inner dialogue. 

His fingers skimmed the jogging t shirts while his nose skimmed the varieties of ‘food’.  A scent of sour rotten blood made his nose feel like it had sunken in. He turned to zoom into an old man with a cigar in his mouth. Where they even allowed to smoke in here? Stiles didn’t think so.

His suspicions were confirmed when an employ ushered the old man outside. Stiles turned back around the feel the cotton of the shirts under his sensitive fingers. How many times would he get Derek a Christmas present? Or a birthday present? Valentine’s Day?

Stiles bought Derek his baseballs bats and some new jogging shirts; his sourwolf was closer to being human than he was. His sourwolf wasn’t set in beautiful porcelain pearl stone forever; his skin was still tender. He walked with the bag in his right hand while he used his left to text Lydia.

**Stiles: I am done shopping. Meet you in the car?**

Stiles was almost out of the mall with eyes following him until the owner of those eyes couldn’t anymore when Lydia texted back.

**Lydia: No, I’ll see you later today.**

Stiles decided not to ask anything about her decision but he did reach out for Vlad a little, and when he felt all fuzzy and warm he pulled back just as quick.

So did that mean he was running home? Or he could get the keys from Lydia; but no. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever was happening between her and Vlad; they were probably just giving each other stares.

He walked a little, when he reached the back of the building and away from cameras he took one step forward and the only thing he left behind was the aftershock of his departure.

The forest ground under his feet felt like a spring to his running, with a slight lift of his knees and a push he was flying into the air. He looked down as he felt the Earth pull him back; Derek was standing there waiting for him. The werewolf watched every movement until Stiles landed with a loud bang and the ground under his feet sunken by them.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, he began to reach for his present but Stiles batted his hands away. “Nothing for you to know right now.”

“I can smell the wood and fabric.” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles sighed; “Well I’m still not giving any of it to you until Christmas.”

Derek shrugged it off before he reached for Stiles and pulled him to his hip. “So I was thinking about planting trees here, nice tree. What do you think?”

Stiles looked over the land of the Hales before he turned back to Derek, “Aren’t there enough natural trees?”

Derek shook his head, “not enough for me. I want more of them; it’ll be fun for hide and seek.”

What.

Stiles held the bag with the gifts with both his hands; he gave Derek a confused look.

“Hide and seek? Is that a werewolf thing?”

Derek laughed a little, “No” he said. “I just….nevermind.”

Stiles bit his lip in a seducing way with his eyebrow lifted, “Well _come_ on and tell me.”

Derek huffed at Stiles. “For a scrawny kid you’re a little slut sometimes.”

Stiles let his lip and eyebrow go, “Only for you though.” Stiles said with a sincere voice. Derek pulled him a little closer, “Good.” He muttered. Stiles tried not to laugh at Derek’s blushing neck. “So where are all the workers? I didn’t smell any when I was running here.”

“Stop categorizing my employees as food Stiles.”

“I can’t, they all smell like thanksgiving dinner after a million years of eating dry crackers.”

“How bad do you want to drink from them?” Derek asked, his hand was already starting to roam under Stiles’s shirt.

“You really _like_ my teeth in your neck don’t you Derek?”

The werewolf mimicked a small howl near Stiles’s ear. “Yea”

Stiles pushed him off, “Later. Or tomorrow; I’m full.” Stiles walked ahead to inspect the house. “Seriously where did they all go?”

“Home.” Derek said like it was an obvious answer.

“It’s only…” Stiles checked his watch. “Oh, it’s seven in the afternoon.” Stiles dropped his arm in confusion. It felt like the sun should still be shinning in the sky along with everyone still going about their business.

Derek reached out to take Stiles’s hand. “Come on; let’s get you home before the sun goes down all the way.”

The words sounded odd coming out of Derek’s mouth. “Yes mom?”  Stiles said with a half smile, Derek only smirked.

The ride in Derek’s camaro would have relaxed Stiles to the bone if he was still human, but now it only made his mind wonder off into other places while his body still felt alive and filled with energy. He would have to get used to it.

“You’re sleeping here tonight right?” Stiles asked. Derek slipped on his leather jacket as he smiled at Stiles across the top of the camaro; “Of course.”

They both walked into Stiles’s warm home to find John asleep on the couch with a bottle of water in his hands. Stiles knelt down to take it and set it on the coffee table. He gingerly took hold of his father like he was a baby and carried him up the stairs with him. Derek watched with interested eyes.

When Stiles set his dad on the bed the sheriff shifted a little before he cuddled into himself. Derek stood at the threshold of the door; “He’s so tired all the time, he never gets a good night’s rest anymore.”

Derek leaned into the side of the threshold with his arms crossed. “When you turn him you won’t have to worry about that anymore; let him enjoy the weakness of being human for the two more days he had left to do so. When he becomes a vampire he’ll be awake as much as you and you’ll wish he’d be able to sleep all the time.”

Stiles smiled down at his sleeping father, he threw an extra blanket over him before he turned around. “I’m never going to regret my father; just like I’m never going to regret you.”

Derek’s arms fell. With a smile he turned to walk into Stiles’s bedroom. Stiles followed with his own smile, he then dropped the bag on the floor carelessly before he shut the door and turned to face Derek who was already lifting the hem of his shirt. “Eager?” Stiles asked; his eyes took in every dip and curve of muscles Derek was exposing slowly. His vampire brain still couldn’t wrap around how he ended up being the one who was allowed to touch all of that.

 Stiles reached to unbutton his pants while Derek’s eyes stared so hard at his hand that Stiles was surprised they hadn’t set on fire. He slips of his shirt over his head then throws it on the floor before he drops on the bed and waits for Derek to finish taking off his unbuttoned pants.

Stiles closes his eyes and lets his sensitive ears take the lead. He can hear Derek’s hands grip at his own torn jeans and slid them off, the sound of skin on fabric made Stiles bite his lip. Derek’s breath hitched for a moment then returned to normal, his werewolf heartbeat filled Stiles with warmth he thought he had lost. Then Stiles hears footsteps walk up next to the bed and air whoosh a little as Derek dropped his body on top of him. His weight is there but not painful or unbearable anymore; just great and warm.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck meanwhile Derek wrapped his under Stiles to bring him up and closer. The feeling of stubble and the skin of Derek’s nose sliding along Stiles’s neck makes Stiles breathe a little harder even though breathing was an option now.

“You smell beautiful.” Derek groans in a voice like he had been denied sex for a long time. “Thanks, you smell pretty awesome too.” Stiles mocked while Derek’s hands grip at his skinny jeans and begin to pull them down.

“Remember when you and Scott had gone to look for the body of my sister the day after the police had?” Derek asked before he began to suck on Stiles’s neck.

 Stiles let out a small whimper and a nod, Derek chuckled and the vibrations of that seeped into Stiles’s skin.

“You were mine since that day and if I had told you what would you have done?” Derek asked in a mysterious voice.

Stiles was going to scream if Derek didn’t finish pulling his jeans down, “I would of..” Stiles starts to say but his hands reach to rip his jeans off. Derek takes his wrists with his Alpha strength and pins them above his head. “Answer me and then I’ll take off your jeans.” Derek’s voice is shady and aggressive which makes Stiles’s already hard cock jump in the tight fabric. Either his hands would rip his jeans or his cock would rip through them on its own.

“I would have probably called you delusional and pepper sprayed you.” Stiles said in a slow tortuous voice. This made Derek growl under his breath, not the answer but the way Stiles’s velvety voice had twisted and half moaned while he spoke; it had shot straight to his pulsing dick. “I figured.” Derek said in a shady whisper next to Stiles’s ear. His claws jetted out of his fingers and tore the tight fabric of Stiles’s jeans into pieces. Stiles clutched at his sheets the whole while and he was sure he had ripped them apart as well. He had spares under his bed right? He hopes he does.  

“I’m sorry” Derek muttered without actually being sorry before he pressed his naked body against Stiles’s own porcelain one.

“For wha…uhh.. _DEREK!”_ Stiles hissed into his boyfriend’s ear from pleasure not pain as Derek expanded to his full size inside Stiles.

“Shh” Derek whispered lost in lust and pleasure, “Just moan my name, please...I want to hear it.”

Stiles fell back on his bed as Derek adjusted him; Stiles turned his face to the side and moved along with Derek who watched the muscles on Stiles’s perfect stomach work with the movements.

“You have to earn _that_.” Stiles smiled up at Derek, Derek slit his eyes in determination.

With a shift and thrust Stiles’s nerves were on the brink of unraveling in explosions that could rival an atomic blast. “S _TOP_ ” Stiles whispered pleadingly close to Derek’s ear; Derek only wrapped his arms around Stiles and brought him closer as he moved their bodies in slow almost painfully pleasurable movements. “Why?” Derek asked, his voice cracked at the end.

Yet Stiles had no rebuttal; he only buried his face in Derek’s neck as he rode Derek painfully slow and passionate. “Kiss me, Derek, kiss me.” Stiles demanded in a lost voice but Derek obeyed wordlessly as he captured their lips in hard hot kisses.

It all felt like someone had wrapped Derek’s dick with hot electrifying heat that sent bursts of pleasure nonstop; he felt like he would just heave over and die anytime soon. However Stiles held on to him tightly when Derek kept hitting Stiles in that impossible glorious spot. Stiles kept Derek grounded and that was good because Derek needed that immensely.

Small whimpers escaped both their pressed lips and Derek was getting so close. Stiles’s legs got tighter around Derek’s waist along with his arms; his kisses deepened even more. A small rumble began to grow into an all over shaking vibration; Derek pulled away from kissing Stiles because his fangs were growing out and fur was starting to pop up around his face. Stiles looked into Alpha red eyes as Derek swelled inside of him; “ _Derek”_ the name was laced with moans which was enough for the werewolf to buckle and shoot all that he was worth. Stiles gripped Derek’s hair firmly as his lips placed small kisses around Derek’s stubbly face; he sucked on Derek’s lower lip so close to those skin tearing fangs.

Stiles held on to him the whole while Derek’s muscles flexed under his touch, the vampire ran his fingers down the fur growing arm. His eyes traced his movements across the large now hair covered chest until they landed on tender red eyes and a wolfish face. “You’ve never wolfed out like that during sex.” Stiles said; he ran his thumb over Derek’s fangs. Derek took it in his sharp teeth gently before he began to put strength behind the bite. The small slicing sound of metal came for only a little because Derek stopped the strength behind his bite; Stiles smiled.

“My, my what strong teeth you have.” He said; a wide grin spread over the Alpha’s face before he let go of the thumb.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and while still being firmly connected to Derek he pulled himself closer to him. Their foreheads touched; Derek let out a small canine like whine as he snuggled their faces together. “Does this count as bestiality?” Stiles asks; his tone playful.

“Depends” Derek said, his voice hard and really deep. “You’re a vampire.” He adds.

“But I’m not dead; I still have a heartbeat as long as I’m King; and my own blood pumps through my veins so no necrophilia here.” His nose runs along Derek’s own.

“So what do we call this?” Derek asks as he shifts Stiles to straddle him better while still being swollen inside of him.

“Love of course.” Stiles said with the upmost believe.

“Love it is.” Derek confirmed with a sharp smile; he leaned in to peck Stiles on the lips but the vampire took his bottom lip as best he could and played with it. Derek’s body had pity on him for his fangs receded along with the fur and claws and also his swollen knot. He pushed Stiles into the bed while Stiles tried to reach under it for the extra covers. Derek pushed his arms away and did it himself; he snuggled close to Stiles as he placed the covers over them both.

“We should take a nap.” He suggested but Stiles didn’t answer; he just brought Derek over him like a giant teddy bear and enjoyed the weight. “You know I can’t sleep for more than an hour or two.” he finally said. Derek rolled them over with Stiles lying on top of him now. “Try, yea?”

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck comfortably. “Alright” he whispered into his ear before he kissed it and relaxed even further into Derek. Surprisingly he didn’t feel the cum running down his hole but he did feel tingly and warm.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, Derek replied with a sleepy huff; for being an immortal werewolf he sure could sleep.

“After tomorrow…after my dad, Melissa, and the pack have all been bitten…”

A heavy warm hand ran down Stiles’s back reassuring him that Derek was listening.

“After everyone is immortal like us…how will we live all that time?”

Derek’s chest rose up slowly as it filled with air lifting Stiles as well and then lowering slowly afterwards.

“Like we did before, you have to finish high school with Scott and everyone else and I have to get a real job. Your father is still going to be the sheriff but just porcelain, immortal, and perfect like you. Melissa will still be a nurse but just immortal and powerful like her son, the pack, and I. The same goes for Lydia’s parents and even Chris Argent. We can all work to be a family.”

“That’s a big crazy family.” Stiles half laughed with a surprising yawn.

“It’ll be our family, now go to sleep for a little while.” Derek ran his heavy hand up and down Stiles’s back. He enjoyed this a lot, the smooth skin was impossibly soft and warm too. That was a pleasant surprise. Stiles wasn’t a cold stone; Stiles was a warm indestructible body.

“I don’t feel like it.” Stiles protested.

“Yes you do, I can hear your heart slowing down.”

“My heart does not slow down I am a _KING_ dammit.” But Stiles was just lying to himself now; his eyes were betraying him.

“Just sleep Stiles, and stop talking.”

“You…*YAWN* Stoooop talking.” Dang sleep really hit Stiles hard when he asked for it.

Derek brought him up quickly to seal their lips together to drain that last resistance out of Stiles. It worked. Stiles went flaccid as he let go of Derek’s lips to snuggle into his neck. “Night” he slurred before he fell asleep warm and fuzzy on top of his sourwolf.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd add one more chapter lol, sorry for the long wait I was sick for a couple days and snot was just everywhere so EW. But ch 16 is the last chapter for sure xD


	16. The Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update for the LONGEST time (well for me at least) and for that I am sorry.

The shopping cart felt like absolutely nothing. The only reason Stiles knew he was pushing the cart full of extra foods for Christmas dinner was because he was looking right at it. Derek caught him looking as he pushed the cart like it was full of bombs not harmless food.

“I got it.” Derek offered his hand to which Stiles was grateful for. He let go of the fragile metal under his fingertips like it was hot iron. “ohmygodthankyou” Stiles let out in an almost impossible speedy breath.

Derek pushed the cart with a small smile on his lips; it weighted nothing to him as well but he had twenty two years of experience at how to control his strength. Stiles didn’t. Instead of teasing the man he loved he decided he’d give him some restraint lessons while they picked the wine. Derek had pre ordered some Shafer Vineyards wine two days ago but no one needed to know that until later.

Stiles was lead by the small of his oh so sweetly _perfect_ back to the wine section were a middle aged man glanced up from his wine and back down. When the random man’s brain finally realized what his eyes had landed on; Derek was already holding the subject of interest’s hand. Stiles was of course oblivious to the middle aged man’s wide eyes scanning his face and body with plain shock mixed with utter attraction.

“Just hold it gently; let my hands guide yours.” Derek whispered into Stiles’s deliciously scented ear. Stiles let out a smooth breath of sweet air as he let his hand go limp. Stiles focused his sight on the upmost fragile wine bottle his hand was guided to grab. When Derek’s hand closed over Stiles’s so he could grab; his high calibrated instincts took over. He acted just in time to not explode the glass bottle in his grip to only grip it shy of breaking it.

“Wow wow _wooo.”_ Derek cooed into Stiles’s ear; “Gentle Stiles, be gentle.”

This was _not_ helping!

“Stop it your dick head; talking like that makes it worse.” But Stiles was smiling like a fool. “Just let me do this by myself…” Stiles protested as he took the bottle swiftly and put it inside the cart with a tender action. When he was finally over the nervousness and excitement of selecting the thin breakable glass wine; Stiles picked up on the musky intoxicating scent of human blood running through hot veins laced with lust. It wasn’t Derek because Stiles had that man’s scent memorized like nothing else; he looked up at the middle aged man who went rigid under his gaze. Derek watched in amusement at Stiles’s first encounter with lusty humans.

“Merry Christmas” Stiles said with a mental health shattering smile and with a voice that could make even the gloomiest people smile like fools. Of wait, it _did_ ; every night and day. The man nodded with his warm blood already pooling under his cheeks. Oh shit. Stiles smiled once again before he turned with the cart. He only stopped himself from exploding out of the store with the cart and all by sheer will alone.

A heavy hand gripped at his hip before it brought him to press his side against a firm muscular body; Derek kissed Stiles’s cheek teasingly. “Oh _Stiles_ , you’re good.” Derek laughed before he settled on his own earth shattering smile.

Loading the jeep was quick; things weighed nothing now and that was nice. Before Stiles could get into the driver’s seat though, the gust of cold wind slapped at everything. Its scent was weird; it smelled like burnt things mixed with freshness. With a confused expression Stiles looked over at Derek when they were inside and buckled up. “Snow, it’s going to snow.” Derek told Stiles while his piercing eyes looked up at the gray sky through the large front glass.

“Then why does it smell all burned like that?”

“The cold burns.” Derek said with a casual face.

“Oh…alright.” Stiles didn’t know if he should have nodded like he couldn’t believe he had forgotten that knowledge or ask what Derek meant.

“You know what I’m talking about right?” Derek asked with his thick eyebrows reaching the ceiling of the jeep. “Yea.” was the King’s response; his voice was quick and sure. Derek’s ears tried to pick up on the skip of Stiles’s heartbeat but…nothing. “You just lied to me but nothing happened with your heart.”

“Excuse me? I did not lie.” Stiles tried to defend himself but it was obvious; you didn’t need werewolf super hearing to know he had lied. His face and tone had given him away.

“Yes you did; and you still are, Stiles…” Derek’s face was placed on a mysterious expression. His eyes were slit at Stiles and his lips were pressed firmly together. “What?” Stiles didn’t look at him but he could feel Derek’s eyes on him. Instead he placed his attention on getting out of the parking space. It wasn’t until they were at the first red light that Derek spoke.

“I don’t know if I should be turned on or disappointed.”

“About?” Stiles still kept his gaze forward; “About not being able to call you out on lying anymore.”

Stiles turned with a small smile; he licked his bottom lip quickly before the pink tongue blurred back into his mouth. “But that’s good; it means we can surprise each other now.”

Oh my God that intoxicating scent hit Stiles’s nose like a freight train.

“We’re on our way home for Christmas dinner you sicko.” He gasped out with a toothy grin. He was still facing Derek as he drove forward without trouble.

“Christmas dinner can wait; ten minutes; just ten.” Derek was already unbuckling his seat belt but Stiles reached out to gently but firmly push him back solidly against his seat. “We can’t have sex in the jeep with the food in the back. That’s just…”

“Naughty?” Derek bit his lip at his word. “Fucking shit, Derek!”

With a turn of the wheel Stiles narrowly missed a car crash as he sped home. 

.................................................................................................................................

The tombstone was cold because Lydia’s skin was Queen warm, it was a small blessing to still be warm. She could smell the snow threatening to fall and only make this moment worse for her but she took a deep breath and laid the flowers on the grave.

**_Jackson Whittemore_ **

**_1995-2012_ **

**_You were an amazing son and a genuine loyal friend._ **

**_We’ll all always love you._ **

It hurt; so much. Her vampire heart was much more sensible than her human heart was so the sadness in her gut made her want to curl over and just stop existing. She didn’t though; Lydia stayed strong and firm as she stood up from running her fingers across the tombstone. She was crying of course because Jackson had been the first and only for so long, but he was gone now and she couldn’t raise him up from that grave.

“I wish you could see me know…” Lydia began; she chuckled a little through watery eyes. At least she could still cry; she needed the tears so let out the pain.

“You always wanted to protect me and you loved me so much; even through that rough patch when you grew scales and not fur. I still have your key by the way; look.”

She lifted the key latched onto the chain out from her sweater. “I’m a vampire know, Jackson, and I can protect myself now. I’m a descendent of Lubov Fing; that probably messed you up too during our rough patch. We exchanged a lot of make out sessions am I right? Last time I checked saliva has our DNA in it….” With a small pained sigh she lifted the key a little more before she let it fall onto her chest.

“I’m sorry we missed your funeral; but I….” she just couldn’t; she sank onto her knees as sobs escaped with her tears. “I won’t _ever_ forget you Jackson. You taught me to love and you taught me to trust myself. I owe you my life and I wish I could have saved you that day but I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough yet.”

 She wiped away her tears with one hand while the other grabbed the key. “But you’re not here anymore and I have to accept that; I’m going to be alive for a long time so I can’t latch on to this guilt forever.”

Lydia took off the key around her neck to cuddle it in both her hands tenderly. She looked up from her hands to watch the beautiful snowflake glide downward through the air. Its design was gorgeous along with its crystal texture. With one last sob she looked away from it and back to Jackson’s tombstone.

“Here…” with strong unbreakable fingers she dug a small hole right in front of the stone. “This is yours.” She placed the metal key and chain inside it before she covered it back up swiftly. More snow began to fall as she stared blankly at the writing. “Thank you…” she whispered in her honey smooth voice, her porcelain skin seemed to glow along with the falling snow. She stood up gracefully with her tears already tuning cold on her face; “Thank you for everything, Jackson. Merry Christmas, and I love you.”

 

.................................................................................... 

They’re giddy grins couldn’t be taken of either of their faces. Stiles avoided eye contact while he carried more than half the food.  He could feel those piercing eyes though; Derek’s eyes always made Stiles want to melt into him. He didn’t know if that was healthy but whatever, he loved that feeling. Human teeth snapped at him as he walked inside his house before a soft kiss was placed on his neck. Oh Derek!

“Alright, let’s get this thing on the road!” John rubbed his hands together as he approached the groceries his son had placed on the new bigger dining table Derek had given to John as an early Christmas gift.

Stiles turned to meet puppy like shiny eyes from Derek, the werewolf’s nose reached to press against the vampire’s forehead. Stiles sunk into the way Derek took in a large breath through his nose. “Hmmm” is what escaped Derek’s lips before they planted a small kiss on Stile’s cheek.

“This is better than sex.” Stiles whispered low enough for only Derek to hear. “No.” Derek said in a normal volume. This was amazing; the scenting and sniffing was great but the lovemaking was even better and there was no arguing. “Guys? Could you two use your abnormal speed and help me finish up dinner?” the two unlikely lovers from two different species of man parted from each other reluctantly. “I’ll finish the ham.” Stiles offered, but as he left his side, Derek’s fingers ran down his soft neck telling him this wasn’t over yet.

“I brought more alcohol!” Peter exclaimed as he burst through the front door, Lubov followed with his arms full of gifts.

 Elle, Vlad, and Regina were close behind him carrying even more gifts in their arms. Vlad’s eyes seemed a little lost; Stiles looked away quickly from him to his grandfather. “What’s all this?” he asked as he put seasoning the ham. “Gifts kiddo! Gifts for everyone.” Lubov blurred to the living room to place them all under the Christmas tree neatly.

“Mr. Stilinski, thank you for having us over.” Elle bowed a little with the four gifts still in her arms.

John gave an awkward smile, “No problem, you guys are always welcome.” The three vampires bowed a little more at Stiles before they followed their former King into the living room. “They seem very mannered.” John commented to no one in particular as he dove into the oven for the turkey. “They’re almost as old as Lubov so there’s that.” Stiles said to his dad as he took the large turkey from him and set it on the dining table. Derek watched with tender eyes at the way Stiles made sure the turkey was in the dead center of the dining table.

The sound of more heartbeats and cars pulling up at the Stilinski’s house made Stiles double check the amount of food. Five werewolves meant the need for a lot of food. Lubov, Regina, Elle, and Vlad wouldn’t eat. Melissa and his dad would though, and Stiles would try the food. He could eat, so could Lydia. However the warm aroma of the turkey wasn’t appetizing to him. Allison and Chris were coming over so they could help with finishing the food. Stiles’s brain executed all the ways the food could be finished on its own as he escorted the guests inside his home.

“I brought some king’s king for later tonight, it’s great with some coffee.” Melissa offered the large box to Stiles who took it with raised eyebrows. King’s ring? That was a Latin American tradition, with a smile from Scott and Melissa, Stiles thanked them as they came in. Just as he was setting the large sweet bread on the dining table, the doorbell rang again. He was there in a blur in front of Derek who had been reaching out for the door. They met the eyes of Chris and Allison Argent, sugar and icing wafted to Stiles’s nose. Cupcakes.

It wasn’t long before the house was a mingle of scents ranging from werewolf warmth to vampire velvetiness. The tv was on and set on the news, Santa Claus was somewhere in Brazil at the moment but…where was Lydia? Stiles stood up straight from leaning over the couch with his hands playing in Derek’s soft hair. He dialed her number with smooth blurred fingers before he pressed the cell phone to his ear.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I’m on my way to your house, I just had to get my parents.” Was what Lydia answered. However the tone of her tired voice didn’t please her King. “Danny said he’d catch a ride with you, is he at your house waiting for you also?”

There was a moment of silence before Lydia answered, “He’s been with me for a while now, we just had to go somewhere but we’re on our way over.”

Stiles didn’t push it any further. With a nod that Lydia couldn’t see, Stiles hung up after a simple “Alright.”

“So where is she?” Lubov asked, Stiles hadn’t noticed his grandfather had been standing next to him. “Close.” Stiles answered, he wasn’t lying. He could feel her presence getting nearer and nearer. “Do you mind if we have a word my boy?”

Stiles searched Lubov’s face for trouble but found none, he gestured for Lubov to lead the way out the back door. “I’ve been talking to Vlad for the past couple days and there’s something I need to let you know.” Lubov’s voice was low on purpose, only Stiles’s ear could catch them. “Should I be worried?” asked Stiles, his eyes glazed red a little before they settled back to their doe brown.

“No, it’s just that…he’s falling in love with Lydia.”

Everything fell into place in front of Stiles; no wonder the vampire looked slacked sometimes. Sparks flew in his brain, Stiles settled on the inference that Lydia didn’t return the attraction to Vlad. Lubov saw it in his grandson’s eyes and dismissed it with a smirk, “I think she likes him back but there’s something that’s stopping her from fully accepting it.”

Guilt spread through Stiles’s hot King veins. Jackson. They hadn’t even gone to visit him. Lydia! She had probably gone and Danny had tagged along, how could he have been so stupid? He was already pulling out his cell phone when he heard the car approaching down the street. He had blurred to his driveway around the house before he could have stopped himself. Lydia Martin’s car pulled up next to him, her parents seemed content and Danny at least was putting an effort in smiling at Stiles but Lydia wasn’t faking shit. Her gaze was blank and her posture as she walked seemed like she was going through the motions and nothing else.

“Stiles, you definitely have come from a long way of your lanky self. You don’t look like the boy who camped at our doorstep when Lydia said no for homecoming freshmen year.” Mr. Martin’s greeting left much unsaid but Stiles tried not to blush as he took the fragile human hand and shook it. “Welcome, please come inside, it’s cold out.” Stiles was well aware that he only had on a thin Christmas sweater and tight jeans. However the Martins were well aware that Stiles wasn’t affected by the cold any longer.

Lydia stopped next to Stiles out of instinct at being second in command while Danny hugged him warmly. “Definitely attractive to gay guys, one hundred percent.”

Stiles snorted a little at Danny’s greeting before he winked and followed Lydia’s parents inside the house. Lubov looked from his grandson to his granddaughter cautiously. “I’m sorry we’re late.” Lydia began but Stiles took her in a firm hug. She didn’t cry but she did hug him back even harder. They walked back inside the house, the three of them in an awkward but warm three way embrace.

Things were defiantly going well, if a mildly drunk Chris Argent playing chess with a smug Lubov was well at all. The snow had stopped an hour ago but had left a nice blanket of white to be admired later. Derek was still stuffing his face with the last piece of king’s ring with a sip of black coffee in-between. Stiles however took the last bite from his fingers and ate if before Derek had even realized. When the sourwolf bit his own finger though, he did give a low almost baffled growl at Stiles who shrugged as he swallowed. It turns out that Stiles was able to eat a decent dinner and his body had accepted it no sweat. The food had not been a problem in the end because the pack had taken care of that and mentioning the pack…Stiles looked around his warm living room.

He caught sight of Lydia sitting next to her mother who was having a happy conversation with Melissa. Across the room Vlad was looking at her with big hopeful eyes that made Stiles’s heart feel for him. Vlad had a lot to work for if he really wanted Lydia but unlike the forgotten attempts Stiles had made in his weird love phase for his cousin, Vlad had a legit chance. Derek’s fingers grabbed Stiles’s hip gently under his shirt to pull him closer to his side. John glanced at the fingers on his son’s hip next to him and took the last of the eggnog in a gulp. “Come on Daniel, let me tell you about the elaborate lies Stiles told me while I was kept in the dark in the kitchen.”

John lead Lydia’s dad away with him which earned a small smirk from Stiles to his father. “It’s still weird for him; you’re a big grown man touching his forever seventeen year old son.”  Derek pressed his thumb into Stiles’s hip. “He’ll get used to it.” Was Derek’s simple answer. John actually would have to get used to it, forever is a long time.

A playful giggled escaped Erica’s lips as Boyd carried her out the front door; Isaac looked after them for a little before his eyes set back on Danny and his lips as he talked about lacrosse practice. “Yea, it would be cool if you should me how to take a hit out there.” Danny said after he had taken a gulp of coffee, Stiles’s ears caught the jump in both his friends’ hearts when Isaac said “I could do that.” Oh my god. Derek’s small smirk was because he had obviously heard the same thing. It was fascinating actually, he watched as Scott and Allison exchanged calm smiles and smelled the flourish of blood under Allison’s cheeks when Scott placed his warm hand over hers. No one was paying attention to the TV but Derek who had his fingers tracing small circles over his lover’s hip. Well, actually Regina and Elle were paying attention to the TV but their eyes were set on other far away things. Stiles idly wondered if they had partners of their own or where just like their former king and where single.

He wasn’t left to think more on that because Lubov got up with a sigh of smugness as he so smugly said “Checkmate” to a disgruntled Chris. “Well, judging by the way Chris here is a little tipsy. I think it’s time for presents.” Everyone’s attention was on the vampire now in the middle of the room. Stiles shot a text to both Erica and Boyd to get their asses back here pronto. “Before the selected few of us get to be bitten by our beloved Derek or Stiles, let’s spread some joy shall we?”

 Lubov wasn’t kidding. He alone distributed the presents as chatter over took the living room, “wow” Danny said as he pulled out two one hundred dollar iTunes cards and a brand new ipod touch. “how... _wow_?” he followed when he looked at the new iPod. Derek muffled his laughter in Stiles’s neck before he spoke up “It’s just a little something for being brave and helping with the planes to rebuild my home.” Danny quickly smiled and thanked Derek. More gift-wrap was torn away and more surprised looks were added to the group. Mellissa thanked John for the ‘lovely scarf and sweater’ and it was genuine gratitude that flowed in her words.

Boyd and Erica arrived in time to see Isaac rock away on his new electric guitar which was put away nice and neat with Erica’s boiling annoyance at how loud it was. However they were pleased at their presents, especially Erica at the bras courtesy of Lydia. She even playfully punched Derek’s shoulder at her new stilettos and leather jacket. Allison winked at Lydia who gave a small sly smile through her thawing mood. Chris didn’t notice Allison hid her Victoria’s Secret lingerie and sexy things on the other side of the couch but Scott did.

Derek’s fingers never left Stiles’s hip; they were very distracting so he couldn’t enjoy the curiosity at the book he was holding. I was thick and medium sized. Only a family coat of arms which he did not recognize was on the leather cover. “What is it?” he asked Lubov who had been the one to hand it to him. “Your guide to everything vampire.” His guide to everything vampire…oh my god yes! Stiles flipped open the book in a blur of motion as his eyes ran from sentence to sentence and pictures to diagrams. He was only stopped by Derek who took the book from his hands in just as much excitement. Stiles didn’t take it back even though he could but he was too transfixed on Derek’s face while he read the book. There was utter bewilderment and curiosity poring from the eyes of his sourwolf. Instead, he put his head on his shoulder and read along with him as Danny let Isaac play with his new iPod and Vlad taught Lydia how to hold the electric guitar properly.

 His father, Lydia’s parents, and Chris Argent would be vampires soon. Melissa and Danny would be werewolves soon too and by tomorrow they would all have each other forever. It would take a couple bites for everyone but Derek from Stiles but it was well worth it. They would pay a visit to their loyal Jackson and honor him tomorrow as well. For now Stiles leaned in closer to Derek’s warmth; he still desired it even though he had no need for it. He put his leg over Derek’s to bring his body closer to his, Derek’s hand smoothed over from Stiles’s hip to his back so his arm could wrap around Stiles and hold him firmly. They locked a warm gaze with one another; Derek put the vampire guide down before he leaned closer to those inviting lips. “CHRISTMAS PICTURE!” Scott yelled out, with the help of Lubov’s speed, the camera was already set up on its tri-pod. Stiles turned away from the sexy promise of a kiss from Derek to watch everyone almost blur onto the couch, even Lydia giggled as Vlad carried her over to sit on the floor in front of Stiles’s legs. Stiles watched in warmth and delight as the werewolves closed their eyes for the picture, he felt the stubble on Derek’s face scratch his neck as the werewolf leaned in to kiss it lovingly.

Stiles smiled happy and proud of what he now had, “Cheese!” Boyd yelled. They were all crammed together on the couch as the flash went off and the moment was captured in time forever.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how I felt for that ending but it covers the story well. I love you ALL my loves, thank you for the support and the help tips ;D You all kept me going so THANK YOU TONS! And look at this pic of them being cute together, a little fan art for the feels. http://omgshutupsterekison.tumblr.com/image/41323432958


End file.
